Five Nights At Freddy's
by XFeelXTheXLoveX
Summary: After a drunken night at a party, 5 boys find themselves walking down a dark alley. As a dare, one of the boys dares the other to go in through the back door of a kids pizza restaurant to scare the security guard who works there. But when he goes in, he gets more than he was asked for. Will they survive the Five Night's At Freddy's?
1. Prologue

**I know I know, a new story. BUT I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF OKAY IT'S BEEN BUGGING ME FOR FOREVER. That &amp; I love the game so much even though it scares the absolute shit out of me. I've finished the five nights and I'm onto the bonus nights. Woo. Idk if you wanted to know that.**

**Now, this story WON'T be exactly like the game bc I'm kinda adding my own sort of twist to it as you will see ;)**

**But, yeah... I hope you enjoy this story as it IS a proper BRRAL story which you have ALL been begging me for ever since I finished The Last Judgement bc you loved their little friendship for some reason. So here you go. I present you this. **

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Title: **Five Night's At Freddy's

**Summery: **After a drunken night at a party, 5 boys find themselves walking down a dark alley. As a dare, one of the boys dares the other to go in through the back door of a kids pizza restaurant to scare the security guard who works there. But when he goes in, he gets more than he was asked for. The next day the boys go back there to find out if it was just a drunken hallucination or if it was real, where then the boys find themselves locked in with no way out. Will they survive the Five Nights At Freddy's?

**Genre: **Horror, Suspense, Angst, Drama, Tragedy, Humour, Friendship &amp; Parody

**Starring: **Ross Lynch, Bradley Simpson, Ashton Irwin, Rocky Lynch &amp; Luke Hemmings

**Couples: **N/A

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN R5, THE VAMPS, 5 SECONDS OF SUMMER OR THE GAME "FIVE NIGHT'S AT FREDDY'S" ALL RIGHTS GO TO HOLLYWOOD, MERCURY/VIRGIN EMI, CAPITOL RECORDS &amp; SCOTT CAWTHON! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

**(1) The security guard Mike is actually the security guard off Five Nights At Freddy's not Michael Clifford btw.**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**_Prologue_**  
**

Ross sat against the wall on the floor of the darkened room they were all sat in. He twisted and turned his head. Not because he was scared, but because it was dark. And given it's 12:30 a.m. and they're in a kids Pizzeria restaurant, Freddy Fazzbear's Pizza, where they have animatronic characters – it's a little scary. Especially when you see them in the dark.

He doesn't even know why they're here. He can't remember. All he knows is that the security guard should be here and not them. But whatever.

He looked around the room where he saw Luke looking on the laptop at the 11 cameras that were set up throughout the restaurant, keeping an eye out for any movement. The only problem was it was dark and there was only so much visible light that Luke could use to see what was going on, on the camera's.

Another problem they had?

There was only so much power they could use. Apparently.

"Luke, stop looking at the camera's you're gonna make us run out of power!" Brad said, slamming the lid of the laptop down.

Luke rolled his eyes "Calm down. Nothing bad's going to happen."

"You don't know that. After the other night, I believe anything can happen in this place."

"You're paranoid. We wouldn't even be in this place if it wasn't for you!"

"Actually," Ashton said, interrupting "we wouldn't be here at all if Rocky never told that guy 'oh it seems like fun, yeah, I'd love to spend the next five night's at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place'. But he's a pussy and wouldn't do it by himself." Ashton explained. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He wasn't scared either. But it was a little bit scary being in a place where you could only use so much power to stop the animatronic characters coming to kill you. Which he thinks is a load of bullshit by the way.

"Hey, don't blame me okay," Rocky said, holding out his hand "I'm only doing this to show Brad that an animatronic duck – or chicken, whatever it was – cannot move without being switched on or however they're controlled. You were having a drunken hallucination."

Brad went to go add on to that but jumped when the phone started ringing.

The five boys all glanced at each other, waiting for one of them to answer the phone. Ross got up from where he sat and answered, pressing the loud speaker button on the phone to hear who was calling.

"_Hello? Hello! It's Mike (1)! Eh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night," _Mike is the security guard who works here, or at least did work here. Apparently he hasn't been seen since Friday, and it's now Monday (or would you class it as Tuesday?). _"Umm... I actually worked at that office. I am finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact, so I know it can be overwhelming but I am here to tell you that there is nothing to worry about. You'll do fine."_

By this point, it was clear to the five boys that this pre-recorded message was for a new security guard that he obviously thought would be starting this week. But no. There is no security guard. Just five stupid teenage boys who decided to do this.

"_So lets just focus on getting you through your first night. Okay, lets see, umm... first there is an introductory reading for the company that I am supposed to read. It's kinda a legal thing, you know? Um. 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear's entertainment are not responsible for damage, property, or person on discovering of the damage or where death has occurred—"_

"Well, this is giving me more and more confidence to stay here the night." Brad said sarcastically.

Rocky elbowed Brad and shushed him so they could continue listening in on the call.

"—_A missing persons report will be made within 90 days and the death of a person will be cleaned with bleach and the carpets will be cleaned blah, blah, blah. Now that might sound bad, I know, but there's nothing to worry about."_

"Oh, yeah of course there isn't!" Ashton said, beginning to lose his confidence. He sighed and put his head in his hands. Why did he agree to this?

He has a little brother and sister to look after. If he dies here, they'll be lost without their big brother.

"_The animatronic puppets do become quirky at night, but do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for 20 years and never got a bath I'd probably be irritable at night too—"_

Ross rolled his eyes "Wonderful." he said sarcastically.

"—_So remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children, so show them a little respect, right?"_

Rocky scoffed "If they're going to be wondering around and looking for someone to kill, I ain't going to show no respect to them. How many characters is there? 3? 4?"

Luke lifted up the lid of the laptop and looked back onto the cameras, going back to the Show Stage area where three of the animatronic puppets were "Three. Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Duck slash Chicken – you can all debate on what it is – and... Freddy Fazbear. But if you wait a minute," he said, switching the camera to 'Pirate Cove', he wiggled the mouse over the purple starred curtain "behind that curtain, is Foxy the Pirate. As we all saw earlier."

"Right, shhh! I wanna listen!" Ross said, waving his hand to get them to shut up.

"_Okay, so just be aware that the characters tend to wander a bit. Uhm... they have some sort of free roaming mode at night, something about their servers locking up or them getting turned off for too long. They used to be allowed to walk around during the day too but... then there was the bite of 1987. Yeah, it's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe you know."_

Luke lifted his head from the camera's "What's the bite of 1987?" He asked.

Ashton shrugged "Beats me, but we'll look into it later. Or tomorrow. If we live."

Ross rolled his eyes "C'mon, don't start turning into Brad."

"Hey!" Brad said defensively, only to be shushed so everyone could listen to the call.

"_Now, concerning you... the only real safety issue during the night is the fact that... if they happen to see you after hours, they probably won't recognise you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal exoskeleton without its costume on. Now, since that is against the rules of Freddy Fazbear's pizza, they'll probably forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit—"_

Luke shrugged "That's not too bad, what can be so horrible about being stuffed inside an animal suit?"

"—_now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams; wires; and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So you can imagine how having your head being pressed inside one of those would cause a bit of discomfort and... well... death. The only parts that will see the light of day again will be your eyeballs and teeth which will pop out the front of the mask... yeah... they don't tell you these things when you sign up..."_

"Oh, that's—that's what's so bad about it..." Luke said, not being able to find the correct words to use any more.

Ross looked around at the boys "We need a plan, because if what this guy is saying happens to be true, I want to live longer than 18. I don't know about you four." he said.

"What if we find some walkie-talkies?" Ashton suggested "say for instance... Brad goes and watches the bunny, Luke keeps an eye on the duck, Rocky watches the fox and you watch the bear whilst I stay in here and watch the camera's, and I'll let you guys know if they move. Or something like that. We can take it in turns throughout the night." he explained.

Ross nodded "Yeah, yeah, whatever, we'll build on that idea, lets just... keep listening to the phone call."

"_But, hey! See you first thing tomorrow!"_

The boys all nervously glanced at each other as they had the feeling they wouldn't be seeing Mike the security guard tomorrow. And not just because of the fact they might die.

"_Uhmm.. check those camera's and remember to close the doors only if it is absolutely necessary. You have to conserve power. Alright good night... and good luck."_

* * *

**_So, yeah... there's the prologue. I will skip to a few days earlier in the next chapter where I'll show you HOW the boys ended up there in the first place :) ALSO: there's a trailer on my YouTube channel "WOWPZaileyStories101" for this story that I made, the link is at the top of my bio or ask me on twitter (lashtonsconR5) for the link :)_**

**_Please review! :)_**


	2. Sunday Morning: 3 am

**Sorry for the wait on this, it would have been up last night but personal shit happened and it got put off. That, and I think I've finally found a strategy of getting every one of my fanfiction's updated one after the other without forgetting that the others exist... For example, focusing more on My English Love Affair when I haven't updated Through The Dark in ages (which is true, and I should really get round to updating that). But hopefully with this strategy I might get every one of my fanfiction's updated. Woo. **

**But anyway, glad you're all liking this story so far so here's the next one!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Guest Account Replies**

**Tatiana: **Haha, yeah, I don't think I'm a good enough writer to make this story as creepy &amp; as scary as the trailer &amp; game is. But I can try, right? &amp; thank you! I'll add that to the long list many people on fanfiction blame me for. haha.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN R5, THE VAMPS, 5 SECONDS OF SUMMER OR THE GAME "FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S" ALL RIGHTS GO TO HOLLYWOOD, MERCURY/VIRGIN EMI, CAPITOL RECORD &amp; SCOTT CAWTHON! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**_Sunday Morning: 3 a.m._**  
**

**24 Hours Earlier**

It had been a long week.

Not a long stressful week. More like a fun 'I can't wait for Friday to come' kind of week, because that week was their final week of school where they would leave and never have to come back. Of course, they did have to go to college after the summer holidays were over – but, they chose not to think about it. They didn't really want to go. The whole point in finishing High School was so that you didn't have to do anything with school any more.

And now it was Saturday, which meant they finished school yesterday and Luke had graduated by the skin of his teeth. Now that school was over they had nothing to do but go to a party someone was throwing for everyone who had left school at their house. They were invited so of course they were going. And they did go.

It was a good night, a really good night. Ross is convinced that Rocky has had about a gallon of beer. Yes, he can still stand but he can't even walk in a straight line. Fair enough, they have all had their fair share of a drink and they were dreading going home where their parents and siblings would find them in this state. But if their siblings were nice and as cool as they thought they were, they wouldn't tell their parents.

Either way they were all going to get into trouble.

The most sober person there was Luke. And he had fallen over a bin that had been knocked over on the floor down an alley they were walking down because he didn't see it even though Ashton did and he tried to warn him but no. He fell straight over and ended up splitting his lip open. Slow claps for him.

Why they had chosen to walk down an alleyway where there would be things on the floor that could (would) make them fall over onto the floor and hurt themselves in the drunk state they're in, they will never know. Other than it's a short cut home to where they all live.

They didn't dare walk through the town in case people saw them drunk, like a police officer, and they got arrested for under age drinking. Or taken home where they would have wished they had gotten arrested.

"Hey, what—what time is it?" Ashton asked, rubbing his eyes as he was beginning to feel like he could pass out at any minute. But it was probably the alcohol making him feel like that.

Ross took out his phone from his pocket and almost blinded himself from the light off his phone screen. He squinted at the phone to look at the time "Er... I think... it's... 8 a.m... but last time I checked, 8 a.m. was never this dark and er... so I think it's 3 a.m. Yeah! It's 3. Oh, god if I sneak in at this time my parents are gonna kill me!" he said, putting his phone back into his pocket.

Ashton groaned "Oh my god. Your parents are gonna kill you? Mine are gonna kill me. I'm supposed to be taking my little brother to a party at 10 a.m. Or was it 11? Imagine how I'm going to feel sitting in a kids pizza restaurant for hours, listening to kids running about, screaming, throwing things and listening to dressed up fucking animals singing the same songs on repeat with a hangover."

Rocky stared at Ashton, squinting slightly in suspicion "Are you taking him to a kids pizza zoo with talking animals?"

"I'd rather be doing that."

Luke faced Brad as they walked down the alleyway, seeing he was walking weirdly "Are you okay?" Luke asked.

Brad nodded "Yeah, I just really need to go to the bathroom."

Luke sighed and rolled his eyes as they all stopped walking. They were in an alleyway which meant Brad could happily go take a pee without being disturbed whilst they all turned their backs, waiting for him. They weren't going to leave him on his own, because god knows who could be around watching them. A drug dealer, an axe murder, a psycho or a rapist.

This town in Utah is a place where anything could happen in the back of an alley.

"I'm not peeing in the back of an alleyway."

"Why not?" Ross asked "Rocky did a few minutes ago. Nothing happened."

"It's freezing cold! I'd rather wait till I got home or I don't know... sneak into someone's bathroom and do it," Brad said, twisting and turning his head to find the gate of the back of someone's house. But they weren't near any houses, they were round the back of a couple of stores, apartments that were on the top floor and a kids pizza restaurant.

Rocky looked around on the floor for something so Brad could pee in it and still be warm. That was when he saw something. Something that would probably scare him, but he didn't care. He lifted it up and stood in front of Ross to show Brad "Here, pee in this it'll keep you warm."

Brad let out a small scream "What the fuck is that?!" Brad asked, raising his voice and taking a closer look at it "is that a... is that... a rabbit head?" he asked.

Rocky turned the head he had picked up and looked at it, seeing that it was a rabbit head. A purple rabbit head to be exact. You know, the type of head you would get if you were dressing up as a rabbit? But this head had something really creepy and strange about it...

Rocky shrugged and tossed it up in the air, almost dropping it but luckily caught it again. "Hey, you said you won't take a pee because you're cold. At least this will offer you some warmth." He said, making Brad roll his eyes.

Ashton looked at the rabbit head that Rocky held and he cocked his head "So you want him to pee inside a Freddy Fazbear head?" Ashton asked. He knows a Freddy Fazbear suit when he see's it because his brother loves Freddy Fazbear's Pizza so much he goes there nearly every week and Ashton has to take him nearly all the time. And tomorrow (or today) Ashton has to take him there for his friends birthday party.

"How do you know it's a Freddy Fazbear suit?" Luke asked.

"My brother loves going there every week. Trust me. I think I know what one looks like. Plus, I'm pretty we all loved going there as kids. Every kid loves going to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

"I did." Ross said, moving shiftily like it was a shameful thing to have liked. "I liked the bear. The bear was nice. I always hugged it... every time I saw it and well... you're all giving me a judgemental look," he said, noticing how they were all staring at him. "Oh shut up. You all went there as kids. In fact we all went together sometimes! So don't go throwing me that judgemental look!"

"What is a head from a suit doing out in the back alleyway anyway?" Luke asked.

Rocky shrugged "I don't know. But if we find the back door to the pizza place then Brad can go in, put the head back and use the toilets that are in there."

"WHAT?!" Brad asked.

"Do you want to use a bathroom where it's warm before you pee your pants? Or pee in the back alley where it's freezing cold."

"Yes."

Rocky started walking down the alleyway with the rabbit head still in his hands "Then c'mon."

Ashton watched Rocky begin to walk off "Um, Rocky."

"Yeah?" Rocky turned back round.

"If there's a Freddy Fazbear suit out in the back alley... and you're going to go look for the back door it flew out of, which would be the pizza restaurant... then... wouldn't that be the back door?" Ashton asked, pointing to the door on the building they were behind that had Freddy Fazbear's head on it, a little bit scratched and worn away, that had in clear red and orange letters '_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza' _under the head in a circular formation.

Brad turned around and had a look where he let out a small whimper. He turned back round to face Ashton and glared at him. Rocky came back with the purple bunny head and put it into Brad's arms "Go knock yourself out." Rocky said with a small sarcastic smile.

Brad looked at everyone to see if they were going to protest against him going in there just to go to the toilet and to put the head back where it belonged, but they all seemed all for it. He sighed "You know, if it wasn't for the fact I am about to pee myself, I would not be doing this." Brad said before turning around and heading for the door.

He went to pull or push the door open, but stopped "Won't this door be locked?" Brad asked. At least he hoped it was locked and that nobody was stupid enough to leave it open. That way he wouldn't have to go in.

Brad put his hand on the door handle and pushed it down and pulled the door wide open "Why would the door be left open for?" Brad asked, slightly nervous in case this was intended.

"Bad security guard?" Luke questioned, guessing.

Rocky laughed mischievously "I've got an idea. If the security guards so bad, I reckon you should scare him after you've been to the toilet."

"Rocky, that's mean." Ross said.

"Hey, he deserves it for leaving back doors open in the middle of the night. I would."

"Then you do it."

"Hell no!"

Brad rolled his eyes and stumbled into the pizza place, and once he was inside Rocky shut the door in case somebody came down the alleyway and thought they were breaking in to steal something. But what would they steal besides from animatronic characters, spare parts, seats, chairs, tables and ingredients for pizza's?

Brad jumped a little when he heard the door shut. He looked around and noticed how dark this room was. He shuddered and walked over to the door on the other side of the room. He walked through the door and shut it quietly and as best as he could, having the head of a bunny suit in his hands. The head was almost as big as his torso.

When Brad turned around to walk through the room he nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw loads of heads of either a bunny or a duck – or was it a chicken? - and what looked like switched off exoskeletons around the room. At least he hoped they were switched off. But at least he had found the room where all the empty heads go as well as the suits. The suits were hung up on the other side of the room, but the heads were either on a shelf or on the table next to an exoskeleton.

They have to be spare parts in case any of the original characters break, because Brad knows from coming here as a child that there are four characters all together. No more. But he's never seen the fourth character because in Pirate Cove, where it is, it's been shut off and closed since 1987 due to an accident or something and they're too scared to switch him back on and open it back up.

As far as Brad knows, the fourth character is a fox. Or 'Foxy The Pirate' as people called him, hence why where he is, is called 'Pirate Cove'.

Brad put the bunny head where there was a space on the table and looked over to see the door already open to this room, which was fortunate because that meant he wouldn't be making a loud noise opening the doors where it would be attracting the attention of the security guard.

He put his head out of the door and looked down both ways of the hallway, not being sure which way the toilets would actually be given it's been a while since he was last here, and when he was last here he has never ever been near this room. Only the dining room where the stage is to watch the characters perform.

Brad went left down the hallway, hoping he was going the right way. He had the strangest feeling that he had probably been caught on camera by the security guard now. Though, it didn't look like there were any security camera's in this hallway. But he did see one in the other room with the spare parts. But if the security guard was actually looking at that camera was another question too.

He crept down the hallway quickly and quietly, as he could have sworn that if he had to wait any longer pee will be trickling down his leg in the next five minutes.

Brad came to another door as he turned the corner and opened it up quietly, hoping the toilet sign was on the other side of it. He went through and gently shut the door behind him as it made a large click sound when it had opened. Brad turned back round to keep walking and nearly screamed where he saw three out of four of the animatronics standing in a line against the back wall. His hands immediately flew to his mouth as he wanted to stop himself from screaming.

He took a deep breath, realising he was on the stage. It was quite obvious too because when he looked to his right he saw the dining room where the tables and chairs were where the kids sat to watch the three characters perform. Oh, how he was having flashbacks from when he was a child watching them all.

Okay, so was in the dining room. Surely he can vividly remember where the bathroom is from here, it has to be somewhere close if it's near the dining room. But, given he's consumed with alcohol it might make it a little more difficult for him to think about it. Brad took one last glance at the animatronic Bunny, Duck/Chicken and Bear. AKA Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chic and Freddy Fazbear.

He can't believe he still remembers the names of them.

Brad shook his head and jumped down off the stage, but ended up landing flat on his face. Maybe jumping off the stage which is a certain height off the ground wasn't such a good idea when you're drunk. He groaned and got up off the floor, only to fall over again from the dizziness behind a table. Brad gave up and just laid there with a sigh, staring up at the ceiling.

This is what he gets for drinking too much at parties. Being stuck on the floor of a kids pizza restaurant at 3 a.m. in a room with an animatronic bunny, duck and bear.

Suddenly, Brad could hear footsteps in the room. They were heavy footsteps too. He froze on the floor, beginning to think the security guard had come in because he had seen him on camera so now he was looking for him. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit," Brad whispered quietly to himself and kept repeating over and over as he got off his back and onto his hands and knees to try and figure out where abouts the security guard was with his hearing.

He crawled along the floor of the table he was behind and headed towards the stage where he had came, in the hope he could just run back onto the stage and run like hell back to the back door where Luke, Ashton, Ross and Rocky were waiting for him. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit shi—what..." Brad's face fell to confusion and slight panic when he looked back to the stage and saw one of the animatronic characters was gone. The bunny to be exact. "What..."

Brad stood on his knees like a meerkat and looked over the tables of the dining room "What..." that was all Brad could get out of his mouth right now. Where the hell had the bunny gone? They were switched off at night. Weren't they? "Oh, no, no, no..." Brad whimpered to himself, crawling back to the stage.

He slowly got up off the floor and his hands flew to his mouth, again to stop himself from screaming, when he saw the bunny on the other side of the room. Moving. By itself. He didn't want to say anything in case it heard him. Slowly, Brad backed away from it before he ended up colliding with the front of the stage and making a loud bang as one of the lights fell over which light up the stage.

Again, one of the main reasons why drunk people should never be allowed in this place.

That was when the bunny stopped and turned around to where the noise had come from, where it saw Brad at the stage. "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck. No..." Brad chorused and whimpered "why are you moving?! I thought people were in control of you not yourself. Oh, shit, I gotta get out of here." he said, jumping back onto the stage as best as he could as he heard the footsteps of the bunny again – but this time it was heading in his direction.

Brad stood up on the stage and turned around to leave out the door he had came through but panicked again when he saw the duck had moved, or chicken – but he doesn't care right now. Instead of wasting any more time wondering why the hell they were moving by themselves, Brad ran as fast as he could out of the door, slamming them shut behind them in the hope he wouldn't be followed, and made his way back to the door that led into the alley.

"He's taking a while," Ross said, leaning against the wall which was next to the back door to the pizza place. He glanced at the door "Do you think he's fallen over drunk and fell asleep?" he asked.

"Probably. You know what Brad's like when he's drunk." Rocky said, standing on the opposite side of the alleyway where he was directly opposite the door.

"Maybe one of us should go inside and look for him in case he has done something in his drunken state." Ashton suggested.

"Oh, fuck off, we're all drunk," Luke said, directing at how all their speeches were slurred and they had to lean against walls to keep themselves up "if we all go in there one at a time looking for Brad and we all fall over, we'll all end up in there till the morning when the employees come in and find us. Lets just wait before we decide to do that."

A few seconds later of waiting, the back door suddenly flung open and Brad came out breathing heavily, with a scream and panicking. "Shut the fucking door!" He shouted.

Ross came off the wall "What? Why what's wrong did the security guard catch you?" He asked.

"JUST SHUT THE FUCKING DOOR!"

Ross jumped and quickly shut the door. "Whoa, what's wrong?" Ashton asked, going over to him.

"It's like Night At the fucking Museum in there I swear to god!" Brad panicked, putting his hands over his mouth and trying to breathe properly. Ross went to come away from the door to see if he could calm Brad down, but instead he got shouted at "ROSS KEEP THE FUCKING DOOR SHUT DON'T LEAVE IT!" Brad shouted at him.

Ross took a step back and leaned against the door, becoming really confused and a little scared himself. "Brad, calm down what's the matter? Did the security guard catch you or something?" Luke asked, Brad shook his head "Then what happened?"

"I-I was looking for the bathroom, but I couldn't find it and I ended up on the stage where the bunny, chicken and bear are. I swear to god, they were there against the wall not moving and I got off the stage and fell over. I started hearing footsteps around the room and I thought it was the security guard because he had caught me on camera, but I crawled back to the stage quietly and the bunny was gone. It was fucking gone. I got up from the floor and saw it moving out of the room, but I knocked the lights over that light up the stage and it turned back round and started coming for me. So I got back on the stage to come back out here and then the duck had moved. So I ran like the wind." he explained quickly in panic and fear.

Ashton looked at Luke, Ross and Rocky who all had confused faces or faces that told him that they didn't believe Brad what so ever. Ashton never believed him either. "Brad, are you sure?" Ashton asked.

"I'm certain of it!"

"The characters get switched off at night, though... why would they move during the night?"

Brad shrugged "I don't know! But they moved I swear! Why won't you believe me?"

"Because you're drunk," Ross stated, coming away from the door "you're probably hallucinating. When you're drunk, you tend to do that."

Brad shook his head rapidly "No, no, I wasn't! I swear I wasn't. It was real. They moved."

Ross put his hands on Brad's shoulders "Yeah... I think we need to get you home. C'mon." he said, putting his hand around him as they began to slowly make their way down the alleyway.

"But-but, I wasn't hallucinating..."

Luke rolled his eyes and followed behind as they were a little further ahead. As he took a step away from the door, he heard a noise come from behind it. He turned around and looked the door up and down, not being quite sure what that noise was. He shook his head and ran to catch up with the others.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**&amp; I am going to start making that video with music that helps me to write fanfiction's as I said in my Q&amp;A video from last week &amp; I'm gonna be starting with either this story, The Rejects or My English Love Affair. Which story do you guys want me to start with? let me know :)**

**Please review!**

* * *

**(I didn't listen to music writing this chapter)**


	3. Sunday: 1 pm

**I was gonna wait until MELA was done till I updated this, but I thought "fuck it" bc this story won't leave me alone :)))**

**But yeah, enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

****Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN R5, THE VAMPS, 5 SECONDS OF SUMMER OR THE GAME "FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S" ALL RIGHTS GO TO HOLLYWOOD, MERCURY/VIRGIN EMI, CAPITOL RECORD &amp; SCOTT CAWTHON! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!****

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**_Sunday: 1 p.m._**  
**

After getting home at about 3:30 a.m., Ashton crept into the house quietly in the hope he wouldn't wake his Mom up or either of his siblings. Once he had the door locked without falling over from his drunkenness, he attempted to get upstairs until he got into his room and collapsed on his bed where he fell asleep for a couple of hours. When he was woken up again, it was 9 a.m., by his Mom telling him he had to get up and showered so that he could take his little brother Harry to a birthday party at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

Of course, Ashton is hungover and it was a battle to get him out of bed. Eventually he got out of bed half an hour later, got showered, dressed, ate, did whatever else he needed to before 10:30 came and he had to take Harry to the party.

Ashton couldn't understand why his Mom couldn't have taken him. Especially since she knew that he was going out for the night to a party, where there would be alcohol. Maybe she told him he had to because she wanted to see him suffer at a kids pizza restaurant with a banging headache. That is the typical thing Ashton's Mom would do.

When they got to Freddy's Ashton took Harry inside and took him to the dining room where the party was, the kids, loud noises and the animatronic characters that would be wrecking Ashton's head for the next few hours.

It wouldn't be so bad, but there was nobody here that Ashton knew. They were all middle aged Mom's, so Ashton looked a little out of place in the room. Hence why he chose to go over and sit down at a table in the far corner where nobody could bother him. He played on his phone for most of the time, trying to text Luke, Brad, Rocky and Ross but neither of them were responding. More than likely because they're dead from the hangover and Brad probably had a mental breakdown from his hallucination last night.

Ashton sighed and looked up from his phone, looking over to the stage in the dining room where the three animatronic characters were doing what they normally did. Perform on the stage, walk around the room with the kids for a bit, wonder around the room aimlessly by themselves. Nothing much. They never talked though. Which was weird, because Ashton's sure that people do dress up as them. He could have sworn he saw somebody's head through the mouth of the duck earlier on. He wouldn't know. The costume didn't smell too great so he decided to try and stay away from the characters. They smelt like rotting corpses.

Not that Ashton would know what rotting corpses smelt like, but he imagines it's what they smell like.

"Amazing aren't they."

Ashton looked up to where he saw a man stood next to him in his 30's, looking over to the animatronic characters. Ashton shrugged "What's so great about people dressed up as animals?" Ashton asked.

The man looked down at him "Oh, they're not dressed up. They're exoskeletons with Freddy Fazbear costumes on."

Ashton gave the man a funny look "Are you sure?" Ashton asked "because... I came in earlier and I was near the duck or chicken, whatever it is, and I looked into it's mouth – not on purpose, they're just so big – and I thought I saw the head of a human being. Now either you're feeding me bullshit or they're very realistic exoskeletons." he said, lifting his drink and drinking it.

The man let out a small laugh "Oh, dear. If only you knew.." the man muttered so that Ashton couldn't hear.

"Hey, Ashton!"

Ashton turned his head towards the door of the dining room where he heard the familiar voice call him. He saw Rocky coming through the door, soon followed by Luke, Ross and Brad who looked like he could collapse any minute from his hangover or fright. "What are you four doing here?" Ashton asked as they came over and each placed themselves around the table or pulled up a chair because there weren't enough.

"We thought we wouldn't let you suffer in this place alone," Ross said, he turned to Brad who looked white as a sheet "that, and we thought it would be funny to watch Brad shit himself after last night." he laughed a little.

Brad rolled his eyes "Shut up. It wasn't funny. I was drunk." Brad said, finally coming to terms with the fact that he was having a drunken hallucination. Especially since costumes can't move by themselves.

What made Brad think that they could in his drunk state, he does not know.

"So you're finally admitting you were seeing things?" Luke asked, forgetting about the man who was stood there at the table. Brad slouched in his chair and folded his arms like a sulking five year old. Luke let out a small laugh "Oh, we're so going to hold this over you for the rest of our life's."

Brad rolled his eyes again. They had been doing this ever since they came to his house to get him to come to this place. He didn't want to come, mainly because after last night he's been petrified of the purple bunny. Sure it doesn't look so harmful now playing with the kids, but in the dark that thing is scary.

"Well, it'll teach him not to go into places like these drunk in the middle of the night." Rocky said.

"Dude." Ashton hissed, hinting to the man stood next to them at the table as he's pretty sure that he might be an employee here – or even worse the manager or owner.

Rocky rolled his eyes "Says the one who showed me where the back door was. If you hadn't of told me the back door to this place was right in front of us then he wouldn't have had to have come in."

The man stared at the five boys suspiciously, taking in every detail of how each of them looked after hearing what Rocky had just said. He folded his arms and looked down at Brad "You snuck in here last night didn't you." The man said, looking at him suspiciously.

Brad looked up at the man and felt a little bit scared, making him slouch more in his chair "Are you the security guard..?" Brad asked, the man shook his head "then... y-yeah. I did. But I was desperate for the toilet okay! It as 3 a.m. and I was blind drunk! The door was left open anyway so that was basically an open invitation for me to do it."

The man nodded "I know you were drunk. I checked the security camera's this morning and watched you fall off that stage." he said, pointing over to the stage which made Brad feel a tiny bit embarrassed "but it's okay. You didn't break or steal anything. Actually, you did break the light at the bottom of the stage when you started backing away from the table after you saw the bunny had moved to the other side of the room and knocked it over. But, I won't ask you for money to replace it. Don't worry." he said, about to walk away.

Brad sighed in relief at the fact he wouldn't have to go home and explain to his Mom why he needed nearly five hundred dollars to fix a light after he snuck into a kids pizza restaurant and broke it at 3 in the morning drunk. She would kill him instantly.

As the man started walking away, Brad replayed what the man had just said to him in his head "Wait, what did you just say?" Brad asked suspiciously as the man turned around when he spoke again "did you just say the bunny... did move..?" he asked, starting to become frightened again. The man nodded. Brad turned to the others "I told you it wasn't a drunk hallucination because afterwards the chicken moved! Didn't he? AH!" Brad turned around and jumped when he saw the man stood behind them all again.

Ashton rolled his eyes "Brad, the costumes have exoskeletons inside of them that control them to move. Someone probably forgot to turn them off when they put them back on the stage yesterday."

"Actually, no," The man said "they're left on a free roam mode at night because they can't be left off for too long."

"What? So they just wonder around by themselves from the moment nobody's in the place till morning when someone comes in to open up?" Rocky asked, not being quite sure if that was believable.

The man nodded "Yeah, they're left on it because we don't want to risk their servo's locking up from disuse. It would cost a lot to get them repaired otherwise."

Ross stared at the man in a bit of disbelief "What? And the security guard is okay with having three animatronic's roaming around the place whilst he watches the camera's in case there's a break in for a robber." Ross let out a laugh of disbelief. What kind of place is this? It makes no sense to him what so ever.

"We don't have a security guard any more. We don't get a new one until next week because Mike, the other security guard... could you say... left?" The man asked, looking up thoughtfully as he had to think about what had happened to Mike, who was the old security guard they had until Friday because he 'left'.

The five boys all glanced at each other when he said that, not liking how he said it. It almost sounded morbid, evil and cunning all at once like something had happened to this Mike guy. The man shrugged "But I don't see a problem with there not being a security guard. But we would prefer it if there was one. I mean, I'm not going to come in and work a 12 till 6 a.m. shift. I have to be here at 6 anyway to get here and sort the place out so it's presentable for opening up for the day."

"You don't see a problem with there not being a security guard?" Luke questioned, finding that a little bit weird "near enough every place in Utah has a security guard. You know places around this area of town get broken into on a regular basis. Why would you not want a security guard here for? I mean, I get that the only things they'll be able to steal are chairs, tables, the animatronic exoskeletons and costumes. But still, I don't think you'll want to pay money to replace all of that if they get stolen."

"Oh, no, we don't have the security guard look out for the robbers. We have them to watch the animatronic's, but if a robber did break in," The man paused, laughing a little "then god help him or her. The security guard will be the least of their problems." he smirked turning around to leave again.

"What do you mean?" Ross asked, confused.

The man stopped walking and turned around again. He scanned the whole room to make sure nobody was listening in on them before pulling up a chair to the table so that he could quietly speak to the five boys "At night, the animatronic's are left on a free roam mode."

"Yeah, you've said that already."

The man nodded "Yes, I know. But I thought I would remind you. The reason that I said we would be better off without a security guard is because it's dangerous at night time for them. Hence why when you go into the security room you have metal doors that shut as soon as you press a button so nothing at all can get in, and two light switches that show the hallway on either side of the doors. The problem is, the lights, camera's and doors use up power and you only have a limited amount of it, and once that runs out before 6 a.m... you can kiss your ass goodbye. You know, unless it's like... quarter to six. Maybe then you'll have a chance."

"W-what do you mean by 'maybe you'll have a chance'... You're speaking as if there's something that's gonna hurt you..." Brad said, starting to feel a little bit scared. And he wasn't even the security guard.

Although, if this is the case as to why there's no security guard any more then the boys can see why. The man sighed "Because, when the animatronic characters roam around at night time... they don't register you as a person... they just see you as a metal exoskeleton without it's costume on and well... if they see and catch you they'll forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. But, the suits have stuff inside them that help the exoskeleton move and work like cross beams, wires and animatronic devices, especially in the facial area so... once that suit is on you... there is a possibility that you could die a slow and painful death. Or a quick death. Depending on where abouts in the head or face you got stabbed by all that."

An awkward silence fell over the entire table they were sat on. They weren't sure whether to believe this or not or whether if it was some sort of Halloween ghost story the man was trying to scare them with. That was why Rocky burst out laughing a few seconds later "Oh, good one. You really had me going there for a moment." he said, wiping his eyes and slouching back in the chair he was in.

"I'm not lying."

Luke nodded "Yeah, I think you are. We're not kids any more. We're not gullible or frightened so easily now."

"I'm telling the truth I swear, I know it's hard to believe but I swear on my families life I am," The man said, getting defensive. There was no sign on his face of laughter or a slight smirk or grin either, which was making the boys start to believe him a little bit. He seemed really serious about this. "The only way you're going to believe this is if you watch it on camera from an old recording or if you witness it with your own eyes. I had this exact conversation with five other people about 10, 15 years ago. And weirdly enough, the same thing happened to them. You said that the back door was left unlocked, right?" the man asked, facing Brad who nodded "well, that back door is constantly locked because I lock it every night before I go after the garbage has been taken out. That back door was left wide open for them five people to come in to their hearts delight and they did. Just to see what was around but left as soon as they saw one of the animatronic's move. The next day, I had this same conversation with them and they never believed me. So, do you know what they did to see if I was telling the truth?" he asked.

"What?"

"They spent five nights here, because throughout the week they tend to get more active and the fox and the bear don't move until about... the third night. Maybe the second night if you're really unlucky. But unfortunately for them, they didn't last the five nights. Only one of them did, and that was Mike our old security guard. But it happened again as well with five other people before them five. Of course, it wasn't me who told them this story it was someone else. And they did the same thing. Except them five lasted the five nights, surprisingly." he explained.

The man looked around at the five boys, taking a deep breath "I like to call this process the 'Five Nights At Freddy's'. Though, would you really call it a process? It's where five teenagers, or whatever their age are, stay here for five nights, the same hours a security guard would where they would be instantly proved wrong about what they thought about the animatronic's. Most only last till the third night. That's when things start to get real and when it starts to become a little bit more trickier than night 1 and 2."

Ross smirked "What did they get scared that they had to leave? What a bunch of wuss's."

"Alright, sure, you think that kiddo," he said, giving him a small smile which made Ross's drop "so what do you say? Do you guys want to spend the five nights and be proved wrong? Or do you just want to go ahead and think this is just some made up story to scare you?"

Rocky shrugged "I don't see what's so bad. I'm not doing anything this week and I'll only be sat in my house bored and sleeping all day. Besides, it seems like fun. A little bit of an early Halloween if you think about it. Even though the only scary thing is going to be the fact you're sat in darkness from 12 till 6."

"Are you fucking insane?" Brad asked.

"Yes, I am. What do you guys think? It's not like we're going to do anything productive this week or have anything important to do." Rocky said, looking at Ross, Luke and Ashton as he had the feeling Brad wouldn't be up to this at all. Given by the horrified and scared look on his face.

Luke shrugged "I don't know... I just feel like you're getting us to do the security guards job until the new one comes next week." Luke said, looking at the man.

That's when it occurred to the others the man might be trying to do that. The man rolled his eyes "Alright, then. I'll make you a deal. If you do this, and get to the fifth night, I'll pay you all each of what the security guard's pay is. I won't split it up, I'll give you all one hundred and twenty dollars each. _Only_ if you do the full five nights."

Ross looked up, thinking about it in his head and nodded his head "One hundred and twenty dollars isn't too bad."

"Are you serious?" Brad asked.

"Hey! At least we're getting paid to do it, I don't think if you spent five nights at anywhere else they'd pay you to do it. Besides, we get the satisfaction of receiving money if we're wrong or right. And I could do with a hundred and twenty dollars. I think we all could."

"I'm up for it. I'll do it. It sounds fun," Rocky said, putting his hand up "whether or not these four pussies do it as well."

"I'll do it too. I don't see what can be so bad, even if you are right." Ross added.

Ross and Rocky all looked to Ashton, Luke and Brad who looked like they were all debating about it in their minds. At the moment Brad looked like the least likely to do it. But he shrugged and sat up straight in his chair "Fuck it, you're all gonna end up doing it without me and if I'm the last one to say I'll do it, I'll look like a wimp and you'll all hold it over me for the rest of my life. So yeah, I'll do it. I'll probably leave in a casket due to a heart attack, but hey whatever."

"Or you'll leave in a casket dressed in a Freddy Fazbear suit," Ashton said, joking making everyone laugh but Brad. Ashton started laughing when he saw the look on his face. He shook his head "Oh, you're so easy Brad. But yeah, I'll do it. It's something different and I've never done anything like it before. What about you, Luke?" Ashton asked, looking at him.

Luke moved uneasily and scratched the back of his neck "I don't know, guys..." Luke said, only to be groaned at by the other boys telling him to do it and that he was a wuss. He didn't know who said what because they all spoke at the same time. He sighed "But... I don't want to. I might be doing stuff during this week."

Ross rolled his eyes "Name one productive thing you're going to do this week."

Luke folded his arms, pouting his lip like a 5 year old and giving in "Alright, fine. I'll do it."

The man smiled "Alright then, I'll see you tonight at about... 11:30..? Just so I can show you where everything is and get you all set up. Hey, I think even the old security guard left some recorded messages for the new security guard, so you can play them and see what he has to say about the job if it'll help you out."

"What happens if we don't do the five nights?" Ashton asked "say, if we only make it to the third night because we're too scared. Is that it? We don't get anything for getting through at least half of the five nights."

The man shook his head. "Why not? C'mon, if we do half the nights, then give us half of what one hundred and twenty dollars is. Why can't you do that?" Rocky asked.

"Because if you don't make it to the end of the fifth night and only make it to the third night, you won't be seeing me again to get that sixty dollars."

* * *

**In the next chapter I'm gonna start Night 1 from where we left off in the prologue so the story gets into full swing :) It'll probably be a short story, but who cares, right? **

_**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE. bc... I really like writing this story, &amp; it doesn't make me feel good when I have a favourite story to write &amp; like... 2 people only review on it. **_


	4. Night 1: 3 am

**Hey, guys! I thought I'd update this story again whilst ideas are still fresh in my mind :) **

**So, thanks to everyone reading/reviewing! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

******Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN R5, THE VAMPS, 5 SECONDS OF SUMMER OR THE GAME "FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S" ALL RIGHTS GO TO HOLLYWOOD, MERCURY/VIRGIN EMI, CAPITOL RECORD &amp; SCOTT CAWTHON! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!******

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**_Night 1: 3 a.m._**  
**

The boys had been sat in the security office for 3 hours now, and ever since they listened to the recorded message from the old security guard Mike. And so far, nothing had happened at all. They had checked the camera's, the lights and had even walked around one by one for a bit. Nothing was happening.

They had been played by that guy who set them up to do this. Because if something was going to happen, it would have happened by now.

Luke was sat with the computer in his lap that had all the camera's on. He hadn't looked at it for about half an hour now, due to the fact that Rocky and Ross were now walking around the place because they were bored, just trying to see if anything was different or happening. So that meant Luke, Ash and Brad were all sat in the office. They were going to have a look to see if the security guard was bright enough to have any walkie-talkies around so they could check to make sure Ross and Rocky were okay and so they didn't have to shout down the hallways hoping they would hear one another.

Luke checked the power and saw they were on 65%. That was good, because this place is creepy in the dark and he doesn't want to reach 0%.

As they continued to wait for something to happen, Ross came through the door on the right and Rocky came through the one on the left. See, when you're in the security room the whole building is divided into two sections. The left side where the storage room, Pirate Cove, backstage etcetera is, and the right side where there's two hallways, the kitchen, the restrooms and some other room. Of course, there are hallways leading to those rooms it's just the camera only shows two of the hallways out of the others that are there. And it's the same on the left side, only two hallways show up on camera.

"Well, the only thing scary about this place is that it's dark." Rocky said, sitting down on the floor against the wall as there was only one seat in the room and Luke was sat on it.

Ross began looking around the security room for the things that were in here. Even though all there was, was a TV that wasn't even on, a fan that was on, a muffin with eyes (which made no sense what so ever), a poster with Freddy, Bonnie and Chica on it, an empty coke cup, drawings on the wall, paper that had things written on it and that was about it.

He sighed and turned around "I told you nothing would happen. Luke was right, he's probably got us to do this because the new security guard doesn't start till a week today. Literally."

Brad shrugged "I don't know, it's only after three o'clock. There's still time yet."

As Ross and Brad started debating on that subject, having Rocky interfere at some points, Luke decided to avoid it and check the camera's. Ashton didn't want to be part of it either so he checked the lights on both sides of the doors, but there was nothing there or down the hallways.

"Ashton..."

Ashton turned around at Luke saying his name quietly so the others couldn't hear. "Yeah?" He asked, but then he saw that Luke was in some sort of trance. A scared trance. Quickly, Ashton went over to the camera's and looked at them "What?" He asked.

"Was this camera always off?" Luke asked, referring to the camera that showed the kitchens. Well, it wasn't showing the kitchens now. It was only audio of what was happening in the kitchens, but because nothing was happening there was no noise.

Ashton nodded "Yeah. I checked them when we first stepped foot in here, apparently that camera doesn't work. Just the audio. Don't worry." He said, letting out a soft laugh and patting his back.

Luke nodded. He didn't even know why he got scared for. Sure he was the last one to agree to do this, but he knows nothing bad is going to happen. Especially since it's 3 a.m. and if anything was going to happen it would have by now.

Instead of clicking off the camera's and shutting the laptop lid to save power, he decided to check through the other camera's which is when he got to the show stage room where all three animatronic's are.

"Oh no."

The four boys all turned their heads to Luke when they heard him say that, seeing him sat at the camera's watching them. "What's wrong..?" Brad asked.

"The bunny's gone. He's fucking gone! Look!" Luke said, pointing at the camera's.

The other boys surrounded around the camera's and looked to where all three animatronic characters should be, but the only animatronic's that were there was the Duck/Chicken and the bear. The last time Luke had checked the camera's, all three were there. "Er... Um... oh god, erm... check another room! Check the dining room!" Ross said, panicking slightly.

Luke clicked on the dining room camera and let out a little scream when he saw the bunny stood in the dining room facing the camera, but not looking directly at it. It wasn't moving so that was a good thing. "Oh, that is... creepy..." Rocky said. He wasn't scared, it was just creepy.

"W-well, what do we do now that they're moving?" Brad asked, nervously.

"Don't let them get in the room?" Ashton questioned, his voice squeaking a little as he remembered what Mike had told them all over the phone along with what the man had told them "I mean, I don't know about you, but I want to live longer than 18."

"Oh, so now you believe everything about what these guys supposedly do to you if they catch you after hours?" Luke asked, looking up at him in disbelief. Ashton smiled a little at him. Luke rolled his eyes and looked back to the camera "You are unbelieveabl—Oh, oh, OH! The camera! It's gone off!"

As soon as Luke had turned his head back to the camera, it turned static and went off. He clicked on the camera's to the other rooms, and unfortunately they weren't turning on either. Rocky quickly switched on the light outside the right hand door and Brad done the left, there was nothing there so they turned off the lights. Luke switched off the camera's, as he saw the power was going down and they went from 65% to 53%.

How they were going to make it to 6 a.m. with that amount of power, they did not know. They just had to hope for the best.

"Now what do we do?" Luke asked, looking frightened.

All of the boys glanced at each other. Rocky shook his head "Look, just because they're moving, doesn't mean they're going to do what the man and the security guard told us. So don't panic. I mean, I know there's only one way to find out if they do, do what they said, but still. We'll be fine. I hope." He said, scratching his arm nervously.

Everyone sighed, now having some sort of nervousness and panic building up inside of them. They know they're only daft little harmless animatronic characters, but they are kind of scary in the dark. Though, they say little... most of them are taller than them.

Luke breathed deeply "If the camera's have gone off, we're going to have to go look around ourselves. But not all at once because we might make a noise."

"Thanks for offering." Rocky said.

"Excuse me?"

Ross took the laptop out of Luke's hands "Hey, if we're going to live to see the rest of Monday, and we come up with crazy ideas, we're going to go do them ourselves. Besides, it's only one character, it's not like all four are roaming around." Ross said, with a small shrug before taking Luke's place in the chair. He lifted up the lid of the laptop to check the camera's, but saw they still weren't coming back on. They were still static. "Have fun, Luke."

Luke groaned and faced the other three boys, seeing if they were going to protest against Luke doing this but they weren't. "Have you got your phone with you?" Brad asked, Luke nodded "Then keep it on and we'll call you if we're worried or if the camera's start working again. We'd use walkie-talkies but we don't have any. Yeah, one of us is going to have to look for some later. It'd make life ten times more easier, and they don't run out of battery like phones do."

Luke checked his phone to see how much it was charged, and saw it was at least half way. He groaned and turned around, exiting out the left hand side of the door and began walking down the hallway where he failed to notice a large black shadow at the opposite end of the hallway behind him.

* * *

**Sorry if the chapters are short, it's just if I make them any longer then the story won't be as long and the nights will be shorter. Hopefully the chapters will get longer when it gets to their third night :) Hopefully. Haha.**

**Also, can you guys PLEASE review &amp; let me know you guys are enjoying this story? I mean, I know it's different from what I usually write, but it makes me feel crappy &amp; that I'm doing a shit job of writing it if only like 2 people are reading &amp; reviewing when it tells me way more than 2 are supposedly reading/following the story. SO could you please review? Thanks.**

_**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	5. Night 1: 4 am

**Hi, I've been trying to do my updating method. But it's honestly not working (mainly bc I haven't tried it yet) So bare with me, and I'll try &amp; get it sorted out &amp; processed by next week-end. So enjoy this update.**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes it's 2:40 a.m. and I'm a terrible writer at this time.**

* * *

********Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN R5, THE VAMPS, 5 SECONDS OF SUMMER OR THE GAME "FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S" ALL RIGHTS GO TO HOLLYWOOD, MERCURY/VIRGIN EMI, CAPITOL RECORD &amp; SCOTT CAWTHON! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!********

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**_Night 1: 4 a.m._**  
**

After sending Luke around the whole building to keep an eye out for the bunny that had now moved from it's original spot, the others stayed put in the security room, not daring to move in case what that guy told them that set them up to do this is true about what the animatronics do to you if they catch you. Once they saw the bunny had moved and the camera's all went off, they all became paranoid. Really, really paranoid.

They kept on switching on the lights every minute, which was beginning to make their power go down a lot, and Brad kept wanting to call Luke every 10 seconds to make sure he was okay. They hadn't heard from Luke ever since he went to go walk around just after 3 and now the clock had struck 4 a.m. They were really worried. But they know if Luke had been caught they would have probably heard him scream.

And Luke's scream isn't something you can ignore because it sounds like a 5 year old girl being murdered.

"Are the camera's working again?" Ross asked, sitting on the desk that had the fan and the piles of paper on.

They hadn't checked the camera's ever since they stopped working because they didn't want to risk running out of power. Brad had the laptop with the camera's on them in his lap so he quickly opened up the lid and saw the camera's were back up and working again, and it was still focused on the dining room "They're working again," Brad said "maybe I can see where Luke is and if he's on his way back. Or I can see if the duck and the bear are still in their spots."

Ashton looked down at Brad "What's more important? Our friend or a robot duck?" Ashton asked, Brad fell silent "thought so."

"But he's not wrong, it wouldn't hurt to look." Rocky said.

Brad did as he was told, and was going too anyway anyway, and clicked on the camera for the Show Stage where all the animatronics were supposed to be. "Oh, shit," Brad said as soon as the camera popped up "the duck's gone! She's gone, or he's gone. I don't know. Do these characters have genders?" he asked, completely going off the dangerous topic.

"Who cares?! Check the lights and the other camera's!" Ross said, jumping off the desk where he knocked the piles of paper off. He went to go pick them up but decided the lights were more important. As he went to go switch on the light for the hallway on the left hand side of the room, he stopped. He hushed everyone until they were all quiet "Guys, shh... can you hear that?" He asked.

Everyone sat in silence for a few seconds, trying to hear what Ross could hear which sounded like footsteps. They were quite heavy, but not that heavy, and they sounded like they were coming down one of the hallways. "Is it Luke?" Rocky asked.

"I hope so..." Ross said, not being sure if he should go out into the hallway and look or switch on the light. But he decided to take the safe option and switch on the light. And when he did switch on the light, he had never screamed so high and loud in his life.

When the light flickered on, stood outside the door, was the bunny himself. Ross practically punched the button that shut the metal door. After the metal door fell shut, Ross turned around having one of his hands over his mouth "Th-th-that... that thing is scary in the dark close up, oh my god." Ross said, having to take deep breaths.

"How did Luke get passed it without being caught, cos look," Brad said, still having the camera's open "there's no hallway that cuts over to the right hand side of the building. Unless he did get caught and he's sitting in that suit." he shut the laptop, seeing they were down to 35% which might not last them to 6 a.m.

"Is it still out there?" Ashton asked, looking to Ross who was leaning against the metal door.

Ross came off the door, flinching as he opened the door back up and pressed the light switch where the bunny still stood outside the door. Ross shut the door quickly again "Oh, yeah, he is. Does someone wanna call Luke before he decides to come back that way and gets stuffed in a suit or what?"

When Luke had left the security room to go walk around and search for the bunny after the camera's went off, he walked around very slowly and quietly because he really didn't want to get caught by the bunny. Not that he believed the guy who explained everything about this place to him, but he didn't really want to take that chance to see if he is telling the truth because he knows there's only one way of finding out the truth, and afterwards Luke won't be around to tell the guy he was right and Luke was wrong.

In the hallways the footsteps of the bunny echoed loudly, so Luke found himself hiding in the supply closet for about fifteen minutes until he couldn't hear them any more. Then he left and made his long journey, in which he hoped was, towards the dining room. The last time he walked around this place fully, which was when he was a little kid, was years ago and he didn't even think this part of the pizzeria existed with the supply closet, the west hallways and the security room. God knows what's on the east side if all these rooms are on the west.

It took him a couple of minutes to creepy quietly from the supply closet and to a long hallway that would take him either to Pirate Cove, the dining room or the back door Brad came through the other night. If he remembers correctly. But he was 8 then, and he's eighteen now. Is he really going to trust his memory from 10 years ago?

He walked slowly down the long hallway, holding onto the wall because he couldn't see due to the darkness. Which is why he was dreading the bunny being on the exact same hallway as him, because if he was Luke wouldn't know and he'd be gone.

Luke let out a small scream/yell when he felt the wall disappear and he fell through into another room, or hallway, flat on his face. He groaned, lying on the tile floor. He slowly sat back up onto his knees and saw he was in another room that had a large purple curtain with stars on it, which also had a sign outside of it saying: _Sorry, Out Of Order. _

He twisted and turned his head to see if he could have a better guess at what room he was in. His eyes landed on a cartooned poster near him with an animated fox with a pirates hat and eye patch on, and a hook on his right hand lifting it up and smiling brightly. Like a nice animated fox would.

Pirate Cove.

Of course. This was the one place Luke would come as a kid every time he came here, but he wasn't allowed in because this section had been shut down due to an accident that had occurred. Meaning Pirate Cove was shut for good. But here he is, in Pirate Cove where he shouldn't be and wasn't allowed. He knows he should be focusing more on the bunny that's on the loose somewhere, but it won't hurt him to look around the cove, right?

Luke slowly got up from the ground, seeing tables and chairs at the far end of the room – well, the room was small so it wasn't that far back – and a giant space in front of the small stage with the purple curtain around it, where the kids would sit to watch and listen to Foxy the Pirate read them a story. At least that's what Luke was told, he wouldn't know. He was never allowed in. That is something he took personally as a child, and right now he's still taking it personally. But hey, nobody's here and the only people that are going to be watching him do this is Ross, Rocky, Ashton and Brad on the camera. If they're even watching this camera.

Wherever the camera was in the room.

Slowly, Luke walked towards the stage where the curtains were closed together and you could open them. Luke wasn't expecting anything to be there because they probably got rid of the animatronic that was Foxy if there was an accident. He hopes they never, that way he can see him for the first time.

God, it's like he's 10 again. Getting excited because he might see Foxy the fucking Pirate. Man, if the guys were with him right now they would be making fun of him big time.

Luke separated the curtains a little, just so he could peak in and have a look. But it was pitch black behind the curtain meaning he had to open it wider and a little more so that some light could shine through, making him able to see the outline of Foxy the Pirate sat in his story telling chair. So they didn't get rid of him. Luke took out his phone, shining the light towards Foxy where he could see the animatronic had been badly... hurt? He knows they can't get hurt but destroyed isn't the correct word to use because it's still in tact. It's just patchy in places and his jaws broken, hence why it's hanging open so much.

Luke sighed "Lovely..." he turned back around, shut the curtain and jumped off the stage so that he could go back to finding the bunny.

That was when the head of Foxy risen from hanging down, looking at the opening of the curtain after Luke shut it.

"Have you got hold of him yet?" Ashton asked Rocky who was trying to call Luke, but was getting no answer.

Rocky shook his head, taking his phone from his ear and looking at the phone screen where he got disconnected. He sighed "No, I don't have a signal. Does anybody else?" Rocky asked. Everyone checked their phones and shook their heads. Rocky sighed "This is great. Our friend could be dead and we wouldn't even know."

"Ross, is the bunny still out there?" Ashton asked, who was sat on the floor next to the right hand side door.

Ross got up from trying to pick up all the pieces of paper and documents of things that he had knocked off the desk about 10 minutes ago, and went to the door, dreading what would be behind it. Either Luke, the bunny, or Luke in the bunny suit. He pressed the door button so it opened and he switched on the light, seeing the bunny was gone. Ross poked his head out of the door, looking left and right to double check.

He got back in the room and turned round, going back to picking up the papers and documents "He's gone." Ross said. "Why would this place have documents for?" Ross asked, shuffling them in his hands so that they were neatly together.

Brad shrugged, having the laptop resting on his lap but not open "Maybe to keep a record of who's worked here? Who's going to work here? Who does work here? I don't know. But can we please be careful on the power. We have almost 25% power left, and it's not even 5 a.m."

"What time is it?"

Brad checked his phone "4:30." He said, making everyone groan.

Ashton got up from the floor, feeling his back side becoming numb "You know, you're not very good at conserving power are you?" Ashton asked, looking down at Brad who looked up at Ashton and threw him an 'excuse me?' glare. Ashton walked over to Ross who had put everything back on the desk that he had knocked over "What's inside the folders anyway?" Ashton asked, picking them up.

They're bored and have nothing else to do, and they have four more nights to do after this, they might as well be nosey. "What the hell..." Ashton almost muttered.

Ross hovered over Ashton's shoulder to take a look at what he was looking in the folder "What?" He asked "Oh..."

In the folder there was a piece of paper with a photo attached to it with a paper clip of a boy about 20. It looked like his profile, but the picture was of him walking down the street not knowing the picture was being taken. And at the top it had in black letters in brackets, next to the boys name: _Chica the Chic._

Ross and Ashton shared a confused glance "What's he got to do with the duck?" Ross asked.

"Ross, he has a name. It's right there." Ashton said, pointing to it.

Ross looked at it and looked back at Ashton "Oh, I'm sorry. What's Ellington Ratliff got to do with the duck?" Ross asked "better?"

Ashton rolled his eyes and flicked to the next 'profile' where it had more names and the names of the animatronics in brackets next to their names. It literally went:

_Ellington Ratliff **(Chica the Chic)**_

_James McVey** (Freddy Fazbear)**_

_Connor Ball **(Bonnie the Bunny)**_

_Riker Lynch **(Foxy the Pirate)**_

_Mike Schmidt_

"Why doesn't he have an animatronic character next to him?" Ashton asked, being confused still. Why would they keep this for? What did this even mean?

Ross looked at the poster that had the bunny, duck and bear on. He turned back to Ashton "Because... there's only four animatronic characters. There isn't five. Besides, Mike's the security guard here. Do you not remember the guy telling us earlier?" Ross asked "he even said, Mike's done what we're doing before with his four friends. And that apparently he lasted the five nights but his other friends didn't. Which would be Riker, James, Connor and Ellington. Why? Probably because they dropped out and got too scared," Ross then laughed a little, going to joke about something but realisation hit him hard "or they're all stuffed inside the suits—oh my god." Ross's hand flew to his mouth and his eyes widened, when he realised and connected the dots together.

It took Ashton a few seconds to get what Ross had realised and his eyes widened too. He looked back down at the profiles "You don't think..?"

Brad leaned forwards in the chair "You don't think what..?" Brad asked, nervously and suspiciously.

Ross took the folder out of Ashton's hands and held them up "These four people, with the names of the animatronics next to them, are in those fazbear suits. If what that guy from earlier says is true. But it would make a lot of sense, mainly because of this folder, and because the suits stink like something has died in them." Ross said, then began to laugh a little at the accidental pun he'd just made.

Ashton shook his head, being unamused "We haven't even been here for a full night and already this place is turning you insane," Ashton snatched the folder from him and put it back down on the desk "even if they are, how would we find out?" Ashton asked.

"Capture one and open up the suit" Rocky suggested, leaning against the wall.

"Then what would we do with the body?" Brad asked, looking at Rocky "I don't know about you, but I don't want to be carrying and handling a dead, rotting corpse. Especially if there's four."

"Then buy a peg to put on your nose and some kitchen gloves." Ross said, taking the laptop from Brad. "Is someone gonna call Luke? Because I'm beginning to think the bunny, or what use to be that Connor guy, has eaten him." He opened up the laptop and began looking at the camera's.

Luke wondered slowly from Pirate Cove until he reached the next room which was backstage, and that had all the spare parts for the animatronic characters. Even exoskeletons, or endoskeletons. Luke doesn't know, all he knows is that one of them skeletons is used to control the characters.

After leaving that room, the next was the dining room where the Show Stage was where all animatronics were. He gently opened the door to the dining room and walked in, letting it fall shut behind him where now he had to be really careful as he saw Freddy Fazbear stood on the stage looking directly at him. And if he was activated right now and wanting to come off stage, Luke would be a gonner.

Wait, Freddy?

Shouldn't the duck be up there too?

Luke's eyes widened and he got down onto his hands and knees quickly but quietly, beginning to crawl around the dining room behind the tables in case Chica was elsewhere in the room, chorusing "oh, no, no, no, no, no" as he crawled. At least the bunny wasn't here. That was a bonus.

Luke froze when he heard heavy footsteps in the room somewhere, knowing for a fact it wasn't one of the guys coming to look for him. The bear had either moved from the stage, or the bunny or duck had returned. Slowly, Luke rose on his knees seeing the bear still on the stage. He turned his head where he saw the duck standing at the other side of the room and he gasped a little, immediately plunging back down to the floor.

He was fucked. He was going to die. This was it. This was the day Luke Hemmings died.

He was being a bit over dramatic, but he feared his life right now. Yes, at 12 a.m. when this whole thing started he didn't believe a thing. But now he's starting to believe and he is petrified. Luke crawled along the floors behind the tables, hiding from Freddy and Chica, in the hope he would find some escape route without being caught as he heard the footsteps getting closer and heavier. He just hoped Chica was going back to the stage.

Luke went to go crawl further, but his entire world froze when his phone started ringing and it became the loudest noise in the room. Meaning, Freddy and Chica would probably be able to hear it. Luke whimpered and took out his phone quickly, answering it "What do you want you fucking ass hole?" Luke asked, whispering harshly.

"Whoa, someone's angry." Rocky said, taking his phone away from his ear as Luke said that "listen, are you okay? Where are you? We can't find you on camera."

"On fucking deaths door thanks to you, that's where I am!" Luke whispered again, in the same tone.

Rocky's eyes widened slightly and he straightened his body language "What do you mean you're on deaths door?" Rocky asked, immediately catching Ashton, Ross Brad's attention. Rocky put Luke on loud speaker so that they could all hear the call.

"Well, I'm in the dining room hiding behind the tables, crawling to find an exit because I have Freddy fucking Fazbear watching me from the stage and Chica the fucking Chic on the opposite side of the room. But Freddy's not doing anything. He's saw me and hasn't moved an inch..." Luke whispered, looking in the direction of the stage even though he couldn't see it for the tables. He stopped on his knees and took a small break, still ducking behind the tables "I like Freddy. He seems nice. He knows when not to fuck with people in times like these." Luke whimpered a little, feeling like Freddy was the least likely to kill unless he had too.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, Freddy's my favourite. He's always been my favourite." Ross said, in some way hoping that would reduce his chances of being slaughtered by the bear. _Hoping_.

Ashton flicked on the laptop, not caring that they were down to 20%. Luke was in trouble and they were now at 5 a.m., they would be okay. 20% should last them. He hopes. He flicked through the other camera's, trying to find where the bunny was "Luke, when you find a way out, don't go the way you just came. Go down the East side of the building, because the bunny is in the backstage area where you just came through. He's blocking your exit."

"Oh, that's great." Luke whispered sarcastically, having a sarcastic body language even though they couldn't see him.

Ashton went onto the dining room, not being able to see where Luke was. But that was a good thing. If Ashton couldn't see Luke on camera, Chica couldn't see Luke. Even though Chica was in plain sight to Ashton and she was stood behind a table.

Stood behind a table.

Ashton's eyes widened "Luke... don't panic... but... you need turn around..."

Luke froze in his spot, feeling really numb as he turned around and looked up behind him where he saw Chica stood behind him, looking down at him. "Oh no..." Luke croaked.

"Luke, there's a set of doors on the other side of the room, I think they lead to the east side. Get up and run!" Brad said, grabbing hold of the phone. Though, he was telling Luke this from his photographic drunken memory from the other night.

Luke yelled and jumped up, beginning to run as Chica took a swipe at him and headed for the east doors – with Chica hot on his trail.

There was a slight chance Luke wasn't going to make it back to the security room.

* * *

**Horray, I'm off school for a week &amp; hopefully I'll get everything updated. But right now, it's 2:45 a.m., I'm going to bed and I should not have wrote this in the dark bc I'm probably going to have nightmares. GOODNIGHT!**

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**_

* * *

**I'm also going to keep posting this bc barely anybody's reviewing, only 2 people, &amp; a guest account but I'm convinced the same guest account is reviewing again &amp; again using a different name so I update so here. It's just making me feel even worse about this story. I know it sounds big headed, but honestly, the more reviews I have the more I feel like I'm doing a better job at this story &amp; I really want this story to be perfect.**

****can you guys PLEASE review &amp; let me know you guys are enjoying this story? I mean, I know it's different from what I usually write, but it makes me feel crappy &amp; that I'm doing a shit job of writing it if only like 2 people are reading &amp; reviewing when it tells me way more than 2 are supposedly reading/following the story. SO could you please review? Thanks.****


	6. Night 1: 5 am

**Hi, yes, I'm going to start focusing on this story the most bc it's a scary story &amp; Halloween is coming up &amp; Halloween is supposed to be scary, so hopefully if (keyword = if) I update this every day, I might have it finished by next week YAY!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Sorry if any spelling/grammar is incorrect or if parts don't make much sense, I'm tired &amp; not feeling too well. But hey, at least I got it written! WOO!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**********Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN R5, THE VAMPS, 5 SECONDS OF SUMMER OR THE GAME "FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S" ALL RIGHTS GO TO HOLLYWOOD, MERCURY/VIRGIN EMI, CAPITOL RECORD &amp; SCOTT CAWTHON! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**********

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Night 1: 5 a.m._**  
**

The last time he was chased by a duck was when he was eight years old and he had gone to the park with his parents and he accidentally ticked it off which resulted in him running around the park like a lunatic, with a duck about half a metre tall chasing him.

But now, it's 5:15 in the morning, and he's running around like a lunatic around a kids pizzeria restaurant with a six foot tall duck chasing him, trying to capture him and stuff him inside her suit.

Luke had tried hiding down the darkest part of the hallways, he tried hiding in little supply closets, he tried everything he could to get away from Chica but nothing was working. He was gasping for breath because he didn't realise the run from the dining room to the security room would be as far as it was. He was just glad that in forty-five minutes he would be able to go home. That's if the duck that's basically up his ass right now gives in on chasing him.

His phone had rang twice, more than likely being missed calls from the others but he couldn't answer them or even check. Surely they were watching the camera's to see where he was to make sure that he's alive and safe. More importantly, alive. Somehow if Luke doesn't find air to put into his lungs from all the running soon, he's going to be chicken bait.

Even though it's not the most important subject right now, but Luke really can't decide if Chica's a duck or a chicken. Heck, no one can. Just because she's called Chica the Chic doesn't drive away from the fact that she looks more like a duck than an actual chicken. Though, some people may argue Luke prefers to call her a duck even if she is supposed to be a chicken. Whoever designed her should have made their drawings and intentions for a chicken more clearer.

Luke zoomed passed the kitchen, still surprised he had air in his lungs, and continued to run towards the East Hall which was next to the security room. Chica was still behind him, but she had fallen behind a bit so this gave Luke more of a chance to escape. The hallways felt like they had gotten longer, mainly because he had an animatronic on killing spree chasing him.

Luke went to go turn the corner to get down the East Hall, but something – or, he hoped, someone – grabbed him from behind and put their hand over his mouth, to quiet his scream, and dragged him into the corner of the current hallway they were on where it was dark. Luke breathed heavily, letting out a small shriek as he thought one of the other animatronic characters had gotten him but he looked down and saw the hand of a human where he knew he was safe. That also meant that Ashton, Rocky or Ross had decided to be nice and come for him rather than wait to see if he would make it on his own or not.

He'd say Brad, but he knows he's too much of a wuss to leave the security room. Not that he's doing a good job at conserving power and watching the camera's anyway. "Shh, calm down." Ross whispered in Luke's ear, having Luke pressed against his chest as hard and as best as he could so that neither of them would be seen by the duck coming down the hallway.

Slowly, Ross dropped his hand from Luke's mouth, and they both waited in the corner for Chica to walk or run by but she wasn't in a rush to do so. Luke came away from Ross and Ross came away from the wall, both of them slowly edging into the middle of the hallway to see if Chica was coming through. But there was nothing. Just darkness and the lights flickering in the hallway.

Luke took a deep breath, finally being able to catch his breath "Thanks."

Ross waved it off "No worries. Not that I had a choice anyway. We played rock, paper, scissors and I lost."

"Oh, thanks." Luke said, being happy to know that his friends had to play a win or lose game for one of them to come rescue him.

They're basically in a win or lose game right now, there's no time to add in another one even if it does last for five or ten seconds. Ross and Luke both began walking down the hallway, slowly and quietly so that their footsteps weren't heard "We better get back to the room before the duck decides to—AHHH LUKE!" Ross suddenly shouted, feeling something grab him round the waist and begin to drag him.

Luke turned around as quick as he could where he saw Chica had grabbed Ross "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" Luke shouted, running and grabbing Ross by his arms as best as he could to pull him away from Chica "LET HIM GO!" he shouted, even though he knew it wasn't a very good argument against an animatronic.

"OW!" Ross cried out in pain, feeling like his middle was about to split in half. Luke and a metal exo/endoskeleton having a tug of war with him, wasn't really working out well because Ross knew who was going to win. And unfortunately it wasn't going to be Luke.

Luke kept one hand tight around Ross's arm, pulling it, whilst he used the other to punch Chica in the face. His hand dented the side of Chica's face mask, making Luke's hand hit the metal skull of the skeleton inside the suit – but it also hit something awful, soft and squishy which made Luke pull his hand right back out and the mask fell back to it's original form. Ish.

"ASHTON! ROCKY! BRAD! HELP ME!"

"What the hell was that?" Rocky asked, lifting up his head as he could have sworn he heard Luke's voice. But it's getting closer and closer to 6 a.m., and he's had no sleep and he feels like he's about to pass out. He could just be hearing things.

Ashton took the camera's off Brad and checked them, and also checking the power which had gone down to 13%. He checked all the camera's, but couldn't see Luke or Ross anywhere. All he could see was the back of Chica in one of the hallways, coming out from another, holding onto something – and it looked like she was fighting hard for it. Ashton's eyes widened when he realised "Oh, shit! The chicken's got one of them!" Ashton threw the camera's back into Brad's lap and bolted out the right hand side door where Ross had left through.

"Don't you dare leave me in here on my own!" Brad yelled, seeing Rocky was about to exit.

Rocky looked Brad up and down, contemplating if Ashton and Luke or Ashton and Ross was enough to pry whoever was in Chica's arms away from her. Then again if he does go to help out Ashton, Ross and Luke there is a slight chance Brad could panic and make them run out of power, resulting in Brad probably being mauled by the bunny or bear. Even though the bear still hadn't moved. Was that a good thing the bear hadn't moved?

Rocky sighed and sat back down on the desk, like he was originally "If they die, I blame you."

"Do you trust me to make sure we don't run out of power?" Brad asked, seeing the 13% slowly turn into 11%.

Rocky shook his head, snatching the laptop with the camera's away from him "Nope."

Ashton ran out of the East Hall, almost crashing into the wall as he came onto an empty one. He followed Luke and Ross's yells and pleads for help, but in all honesty he didn't think they were getting him any closer to them. That was until he went to go left down the hallway he was on, but he heard Ross shout his name and he turned around where he saw Chica and Luke playing tug of war with Ross.

Ashton ran down to them and grabbed hold of Ross, beginning to try and pull him away from Chica with Luke "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Ashton asked loudly, and struggling to pull at the same time.

"NO TIME FOR THAT!" Luke shouted, trying his best to pull. He had the upper body strength of a girl, and right now it would be useful if he found the upper body strength of an eighteen year old boy.

Ross tried kicking the duck to help the two boys out, but Chica's grip was so tight it felt like her hands were going to go through his stomach and that Ashton and Luke were going to dislocate his shoulders from their sockets by the way they were pulling his arms. Eventually Luke gave in at pulling from his arms and wrapped his arms around the upper part of Ross's chest and began to pull, it helped a little bit but not a lot. Again this resulted in Luke punching the animatronic in the face again, making his hand go back through the mask again and hit the skull as well as the horrible squishy thing inside of it.

It felt like he had something on his hand too.

"OH MY GOD THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Luke shouted in frustration.

Ashton panicked, and so did Ross, when Luke let go of Ross completely which meant the only saving grace Ross had any more was Ashton. Instead of Luke running off like both boys thought he was going too, he ended up jumping up and fly kicking Chica in the chest as hard as he could, causing Chica to let go of Ross and fly backwards onto the floor.

Once Ross was on his feet again, he and Ashton stared at Luke in amazement that he did that. Luke turned to them both and shrugged before they all took off again back to the security room, seeing Chica twitching on the floor and getting ready to get back up. "You know, normally I wouldn't hit a girl but she was just asking for it!" Luke said as they all ran down the hallway.

Rocky kept on popping his head out of the door every now and then to see if the guys were coming back and he made sure to only glance at the camera's once to see if they were coming back, and when he did check the camera all he saw was Chica go flying onto the floor. He went back to check outside when he heard the sound of multiple footsteps coming his way, he got back into the room and watched as Ashton, Ross and Luke all scurried in.

"SHUT THE DOOR!" Luke shouted.

"NO DON'T!" Rocky shouted.

Ashton quickly turned around and slammed the button so the door crashed shut. "YOU FUCKING IDIOT WE'RE ON 11% AND IT'S NOT EVEN 5:30!" Rocky shouted from the top of his lungs, opening up the door again. Rocky looked back at the amount of power they had left, seeing it had gone down to 9%. He sighed heavily and sat on the floor, crouched with his head in his hands. They were not going to make it with 9%.

Ross breathed deeply, rubbing his waist due to it stinging. Brad noticed from where he stood in the room "What's wrong?" Brad asked.

"The fucking chicken or duck, whatever it is, grabbed hold of me and started having a tug of war with Ashton and Luke. I thought I was going to be split into two." Ross said, clearly not being in a good mood any more.

"Lift up your shirt and have a look, see if she left a mark." Luke said, forgetting about his hand that had gone through Chica's mask.

Ross put his hands on his shirt and lifted it so that it stayed just underneath his chest. "Oh my god," Ashton said looking, where there was a huge red mark that wrapped around his stomach in some sort of ring "I'm surprised you never stretched about 3 inches."

Ross had a look himself, not liking how that red mark looked. He rolled his shirt back down "Well it felt like i—what the fucks on your hand!" Ross said, getting distracted by Luke's hand even though it was by his side.

Luke stared at Ross confused, but saw the others staring at his hand too where they noticed whatever it was on it. They looked disgusted, so this wasn't a good thing. Luke lifted up his hand, it was the hand he had punched Chica with twice, where he saw red stuff on his hand. At first he didn't know what it was, but he almost puked when he realised it was blood "Oh my fucking god! What the hell!" Luke said, disgusted and gagging afterwards.

Rocky had one of his hands over his mouth "How did you end up with blood on your hands?" Rocky asked.

Luke shrugged "I don't know... I wasn't bleeding. Ross certainly wasn't bleeding. The only thing I touched was Chica when I punched her, and my hand went through her mask and I hit the exoskeleton as well as something horrible and squi—...shy..." Luke glanced at Ross and Ashton.

Ross and Ashton glanced at each other. They looked away from each other and looked at the exact same thing. The folders with the profiles of the four random boys. Ellington, James, Riker and Connor. After staring at them for a while, they looked back at each other. Ross walked over to the folders and picked them up, where he accidentally dropped some folders that were underneath them.

Brad bent down and picked up the folders Ross had dropped "They're empty." Brad said.

"Why are they empty?" Ross asked, putting the five folders he had in his hands into Ashton's and taking the empty ones. He flicked through them, seeing they had the same layout as the other folders had but they had nothing in them. His head shot up when he realised "Oh my god. These empty folders are for us..."

"What?" Luke asked, not having a clue about what these folders were. He must have been out of the room when they all looked at them.

"These folders have the profiles of the people who have attempted these five nights in the past, and four out of five are the ones who died."

"How come all five of them didn't die?" Luke asked, sounding confused.

Ashton shrugged "I don't know. But technically only three of them should have died. There's only three animatronic characters. Again, only if what that guy from earlier said is true... and if it is true..." Ashton said, leaning on the desk "then Luke... you have Ellington Ratliff's blood on your hand from punching Chica."

Luke went to go put his hand over his mouth, trying to stop himself from gagging, but decided against it and put his clean hand over his mouth. Now he really felt like being sick. "Oh my god, I'm gonna throw up..." Luke said, his breath getting caught in his throat. Then something hit Luke. He dropped his hand and furrowed his eye brow "No there isn't."

"No there isn't what?" Rocky asked.

"There isn't three characters. There's four. We went through this earlier, we all know there's four characters... Or weren't you listening to me when I pointed it out to Rocky earlier?" Luke asked.

Brad looked around at them all confused "Since when was there a fourth character? I thought there was only Bonnie, Chica and Freddy? I've never seen a fourth character?" Brad asked, feeling like he had been lied too. When he was a kid there was always three characters, no more than that. He'd never even heard so much as a whisper or a rumour of there being a fourth character.

Luke nodded "Yeah, there is. Foxy the Pirate. He's in Pirate Cove. I always wanted to go into Pirate Cove as a kid but I wasn't allowed because the character in there was 'out of order'. I went in there tonight on my way to the dining room and saw him in there sat in a chair in a heap with my own eyes. I don't know if he's broken or not. He didn't move whilst I was there. At least I don't think so. There's four characters. Foxy probably got someone stuffed inside of him or he killed someone. I mean, he doesn't look big enough to have someone stuffed inside of him. Unless whoever was stuffed inside of him was really small."

"Brad better watch out then." Rocky said, mumbling slightly.

Brad sighed, shutting his eyes. He wasn't even going to bother to respond to that. He was too tired and all he wanted to do was go to bed, which was something he would hopefully be able to do in the next thirty minutes as the clock had finally hit 5:30 a.m. "Oh yeah," Ross said, opening up the folder "Riker got killed by him. Does this mean we're all going to get killed one by one?"

"If we're not careful and run out of power. I said at the start, we need to come up with a routine in these next few nights to make sure we're safe but you were all too focused on that stupid phone call!" Ashton said.

"Hey! That phone call helped us out! Only a little though..." Rocky said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Exactly! And may I suggest we do what I said at the beginning of the night," Ashton said, making everyone look at him as they waited for him to explain. "One of us sits in here, checking the camera's, lights and doors—"

"Thanks for volunteering." Ross said. It's bad enough he's hated staying in here for the past 5 and a half hours, he doesn't want to spend another night in here. Especially when he's on his own.

Ashton sighed, shutting his eyes "Alright, fine, I'll do it. I'll play security guard for tomorrow night aka today, heck if it goes well I'll do it for the rest of the week, but you're all on animatronic duty. Okay?" he asked.

Brad stared at him like he had spoken an unknown language "Excuse me?"

Ashton nodded "Yes. That way, we won't run out of power by me checking the camera's to see where they are all the time. And whilst I'm on a roll of giving out jobs to do, I'll give you all an animatronic to watch out for! Brad, you can watch the bunny—"

"Oh, noo! No, no!" Brad said, whining "I don't like the bunny. Please. Anything but the god damn bunny." he begged.

Ashton rolled his eyes, ignoring him "Luke, you can watch the duck."

"After what just almost happened to me?!" Luke asked, raising his voice.

"Rocky you can—"

Rocky stood up from leaning on the desk "I'll watch the fox. He seems like less effort. And apparently he doesn't move at all according to Luke, what a bonus." He said, volunteering himself with a smile.

"Okay," Ashton said. He looked down at Ross who was now sat down "You can watch the bear—"

"Great..." Ross said sarcastically.

"He's the next easiest seen as though he obviously hasn't moved yet, and apparently he is active. But obviously not a lot. I mean, he saw Luke but didn't do a thing. All you have to do is sit there and watch him. Do you think you can manage that?" He asked.

Ross shrugged "Eh, after what happened tonight, I think I can do anything."

"If anything, I like this plan. It sounds like it could work and we might get through the rest of the nights," Rocky said, now that he began to think about the plan in more detail "but if it works is another question. And obviously it'll be answered one way or another."

"Yeah, but from what I heard earlier, I still think we need walkie-talkies and a torch or something. Phones are way too risky, they're too loud, and if we're near an animatronic that's looking for us and we're hiding and the phone starts ringing, they'll find us straight away." Brad said, vividly remembering one of the boys mentioning the walkie-talkie thing.

Ross rolled his eyes "Oh, shut up Brad, your being ridic—that's not a bad idea." He said, not really listening to what Brad had said as he thought it would be something about him being scared. But he replayed it over his head and it didn't sound too bad. "Where will we get walkie-talkies from?" Ross asked, looking at the others.

"It's not hard to walk into a store and buy some," Rocky said "But I think my Dad has some old ones in the basement. I'll have a look when we go home. But if he doesn't, we'll have to go to the store."

Luke turned around and faced Ashton, letting out a small laugh "Ha, your plan is actually good. It might work too! Wow..." he said, looking off thoughtfully. He smiled at Ashton "You'd make a good security guard." he teased.

Ashton shoved Luke.

"For this place? Over my dead fucking body."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**Also, before I go, who's seen the trailer for "Five Nights At Freddy's 2" oh my god, it looks so scary &amp; awesome &amp; even more scary than the 1st one. Mainly due to the fact Bonnie &amp; Freddy look like porciline dolls bc of their new design. And that Foxy just flys at you &amp; that the old characters from FNAF 1 have been dismantled &amp; destroyed &amp; they're roaming around too. Oh my god. You know what, I'll let you all go on YouTube &amp; watch it to see what I mean. Bye now!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Night 2: 12 am

**YAY! Told you all I'd start updating this daily. but I might not be able to tomorrow bc I'm going somewhere from 12 till 3 &amp; then I'm at the dentist &amp; then I'm going to some Halloween Workshop with two of my friends, and tbh the Halloween workshop is really scary (i went last year &amp; crapped myself) so I might be too tired to update, or it might inspire me to update the next chapter bc the next one is pretty gruesome ngl lol**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**In the middle of the chapter, it suddenly goes from the end of Night 1 to the start of Night 2, but that's bc there was going to be nothing important in between the two nights. Unless you wanted to read about them buying walkie-talkies and torches.**

_Phone Call_

* * *

************Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN R5, THE VAMPS, 5 SECONDS OF SUMMER OR THE GAME "FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S" ALL RIGHTS GO TO HOLLYWOOD, MERCURY/VIRGIN EMI, CAPITOL RECORD &amp; SCOTT CAWTHON! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!************

* * *

**Chapter 7  
**_Night 2: 12 a.m._**  
**

The last 30 minutes went by really slow. Yet they all chose to pay attention and panic over the 9% power they had left which was slowly going down, and they hadn't even checked the camera's, lights or doors. But it got to 5:55 a.m. and everyone stopped panicking and worrying – even though it had gone down to 3%. Instead they all either sat on the floor against a wall or on the chair, where they all nearly passed out due to the lack of sleep.

In fact, they did fall asleep but not for very long.

They heard footsteps coming down the left hand side of the hallway, which made them think the bunny was coming back for round 2 but they didn't know what time it was. After they all started falling asleep they started losing track of time, it could be after 6 a.m. and they wouldn't know. And if it is after 6 a.m., what the hell are they still doing here? Why aren't they at home?

Rocky slowly crouched on the floor, getting ready to pounce on whatever was about to come through the door. Even if it was the bunny. They didn't have enough power to check the lights and keep the door shut. As the person came through the door, Rocky went to go jump but stopped when he saw it was the guy from yesterday who set them up to do this. The guy gave them all a confused look "What are you all still doing here? I would have thought once that clock struck 6 you would have all left," The guy said, looking really surprised that they were still there at all "in fact, I'm surprised you all lasted this long... you are all still here right? There was five of you to start with?"

Ross nodded, getting up off the floor "Yeah, all five. Still alive. Just about."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the camera's went off during the night and we didn't want to risk losing any power, so we sent Luke to the dining room to go find the bunny whilst the rest of us waited in here. But he got ambushed by the duck in the dining room and the bear too, even though he wasn't doing anything. Eventually he got out of the dining room, but he had to run because the duck was chasing him, so I went to go meet him half way in the hope I would get him back here safe. But no. We hid in the dark for a while, but as soon as we stepped out of the darkness the duck grabbed hold of me and tried to take me. Luckily Luke managed to get me out of it's grasp." Ross explained.

Ashton looked up at Ross from where he sat on the floor "Hey! I was helping too!"

Ross faced Ashton "Did you fly kick it to the floor? No. If he didn't do that, I would have been stuffed inside that suit with, what's his face, that got stuffed in it years ago." Ross said, putting on his hoodie as he was starting to feel the cold.

Luke turned to the guy "Also, I kinda punched her in the face and my hand may have damaged her mask a bit... but... I don't know if I have to pay to get it fixed or not, and I'm going to assume it's a lot of money if I do, and I don't have any money. And the only money I will have is if I make it to the end of the week." he said.

The guy let out a soft laugh "Don't worry about it. We have a room full of spare parts, I'll just go get a spare head for her and replace it with a new one," the guy nodded towards the door "go on. Get yourselves out of here, you've got four more nights to get through."

"Yay..." Brad said, deadbeat as he walked towards the door to leave the security office.

"What time is it?" Rocky asked.

Brad took his phone out of his pocket "Oh my god. It's 6:15. We should have left fifteen minutes ago!" he said, disappearing out of the door with Rocky following him close behind. Leaving Ashton, Luke and Ross alone in the security room with the guy.

Ashton sighed, shaking his head with his eyes half shut "If he's going to be like that for the next four nights, I swear I'll stuff him inside a suit myself." he said. Luke and Ross nodded in agreement with him. "Hey, I don't suppose you have any walkie-talkies lying about? Or torches?" Ashton asked the guy.

"No, I don't think so. Why?" He asked.

Ashton shrugged "Just wondering. They would have come in quite helpful for us, you know? That way we use less power looking at the camera's. But... it's one big long explanation that I don't have the energy to explain. Whatever."

The guy nodded, looking at Ashton like he was impressed by him "Yeah, yeah, I get what you mean. You know, nobody else in the past that has done this has never come up with that idea..." He let a small smile creep up on his face. He patted Ashton on his shoulder "You're going to do just fine A..." he went to go say his name, but he had forgotten it. He heard one of the boys say it yesterday. All he knows is that it begins with an A "sorry what was your name again?" he asked.

"Ashton."

"Ashton. Right, I'll remember that. Ashton what? What are your friends called too?" He asked, making the three boys stare at him suspiciously "I know it sounds dodgy, it's just in case anything happens whilst you're all here. Say for instance, an employee comes back and catches you and they think you're all intruders. That way I can lie and say your security and give your names without having to lie." he explained.

Ross wasn't convinced that was the reason. His eyes fell upon the five empty folders in the corner of the room on the desk, next to the five full folders with Riker, Ellington, James, Connor and Mike's profile in it. "Um, okay," Ashton said, seeming unsure "well, I'm Ashton Irwin. He's Luke Hemmings, and he's Ross Lynch. The other two that just left are Bradley Simpson and Rocky Lynch. Can you remember that?"

The guy nodded "Yeah, I think so."

"What's your name?" Ross asked.

"My name?" The guy questioned, Ross nodded "my names Samael. But, you can call me Sam for short if you like."

Ross nodded "Okay, _Samael_. See you tonight." he said, walking out of the office to try catch up with Brad and Rocky.

Luke and Ashton glanced at each other, witnessing the way Ross had just acted. They looked back at Samael who had the same look on his face from watching Ross act like that. "I'd keep an eye on him," Samael said "the last time someone started acting like that here, they ended up dead and inside one of the Freddy Fazbear suits. I wouldn't let him out of your sight. I know it seems like nothing now and it's just because of the lack of sleep he's had, but trust me, the others thought it was that too and it wasn't. He ended up dead on the third night."

"Thanks for that, we weren't thinking that deeply about it." Luke said, now feeling frightened. He might as well have told them both which animatronic killed him, at least that way they'd know to keep Ross away from it. But do they really want to know that and make their nerves even more than a wreck than they already are?

"Anyway, we're gonna go now. Thanks for that." Ashton grabbed Luke by the arm and dragged him out of the room.

* * *

11:30 p.m. soon came for all five boys that day which meant they had to leave home and go to Freddy Fazbears Pizza for another night of torture and horror. Even though last night wasn't that bad, it was just Ross and Luke were basically stood at deaths door waiting to be let in. God knows how tonight was going to go. Hopefully it would go smoother than their first night.

But if anything they had the feeling it was going to be harder.

Again, they had to lie to their families saying they were staying over at one another's house. They had a plan to say they slept at Ashton's the night before, their first night, tonight they're supposed to be staying at Brad's, tomorrow it'll be Ross's, the next it'll be Rocky's and lastly it'll be Luke's. If they get to the fifth night and don't chicken out. **(a/n: The amount of puns that could be used from that last sentence)**

Currently they were all sat back in the office again. They hadn't checked the camera's yet as the clock had only struck 12:10 a.m., and last time the animatronics didn't move till 3 a.m. which makes it a lot easier for them to conserve power. Yes, they are still going to use Ashton's plan but they decided they were going to wait a little bit longer before they put it into action.

"Can I switch with someone? Cos, personally, I don't like the bunny... he scares me." Brad said, leaning forwards on the office chair he was sat in.

"Yeah, sure you can swap with me if you want." Ross said.

"Really?"

"No."

Brad sighed heavily and slouched in the chair. He really didn't like the bunny, why couldn't he look out for one of the animatronics that didn't move? Like Freddy or Foxy. They seem nice. They really do. Mainly because they don't move and don't do anything. That's good. Brad went to go say something else, but was cut off by the sound of the office phone ringing.

Ashton picked up the phone and put it on loud speaker so they could all hear like yesterday night.

"_Uhh, hello? Hello?"_

It was the old security guard Mike again, with another obvious pre-recorded message for the new security guard who he thought would be working here. They weren't complaining that he was leaving pre-recorded messages, at least he was actually trying to help them and was giving them some sort of warning for the animatronics. But, they would have thought he'd have only left one pre-recorded message with the warning... not two... unless there's something about each night with the animatronic characters.

Oh no.

"Why is he calling again?" Ross asked, who was sat on the desk with his back against the wall and his knees brought up to his chest near enough.

"Don't know, but we'll find out." Rocky said, getting closer to the phone.

"_Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quit as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses."_

Brad lifted his head out of his hands "Of course they would."

"_Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those camera's whilst I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place, you know?"_

Rocky grabbed hold of the laptop that had all the camera's on it and opened it up, seeing the camera was on the East Hall but that camera was no good to them right now. He had Brad looking over his shoulder at the camera's too. He clicked on the camera where the Show Stage was, where the animatronics were, and saw that Bonnie the Bunny had already disappeared.

"Oh, he weren't kidding was he..." Rocky said, groaning slightly.

"_Uh... interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often—"_

Ross laughed "I love how I have the easiest animatronic to handle." he smirked. He just found it hilarious at how Ashton was going to struggle monitoring the camera's and making sure he doesn't get killed by the bunny and duck and how Rocky, Luke and Brad would be struggling to keep an eye on the other animatronics.

Was it weird that he found it funny?

"—_I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?"_

Ross's smile fell "I just jinxed myself didn't I?" He asked, Luke nodded.

"You know, if he doesn't want us to run out of power, maybe he should get off the fucking phone." Rocky said, having the laptop closed again and seeing that their 100% power had gone down to 96%. The phone was using up power too, and the others hadn't even noticed.

"_I-I also want to emphasise the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your camera's, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that."_

Suddenly this phone call was starting to make the five boys nervous. They already knew about the lights and the doors, due to what happened yesterday with the bunny that wouldn't go away from the door. But now they know they have a time limit for reacting to an animatronic being outside one of the doors. How brilliant.

"_Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the camera's remain off for long periods of time—"_

Rocky's mouth dropped open and he turned to Luke "You lie!" he raised his voice "you said that character didn't move and was broken!"

"I said he didn't move! He did use to be broken, but obviously he's fixed now if he moves!" Luke said, raising his voice back at him.

How the hell was this going to work?

Foxy, the character in Pirate Cove, moves if you have the camera's off but they can't keep the camera's on to ensure he doesn't move because then they'll run out of power. This just kept on getting more and more complicated as the nights progressed.

"—_I guess he doesn't like being watched," _He said, referring to Foxy _"I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you tomorrow." _

The line went dead a few seconds later and Ashton put the phone back onto its holder. Rocky opened up the laptop, to check if Chica and Freddy were still in place. Chica and Freddy were still on stage, but Bonnie was still missing. He checked the dining room but he wasn't there. He clicked on the Backstage camera, where all the spare parts were, and jumped when he saw Bonnie stood in the middle of the room.

Rocky placed his hand on his chest to his now fast beating heart "Good luck Brad, that's all I'm saying." Rocky patted Brad's back and quickly checked Pirate Cove, where Foxy is, and saw that he wasn't there either. He was obviously behind the purple curtain still.

Luke lifted up a bag he had brought with him and placed it on the desk next to Ross "Yeah, I brought us something seen as though it looks like you all forgot." he said, making everyone gather round him apart from Ross who was still sat on the desk where the bag had been placed.

Luke opened up the bag and lifted out five walkie-talkies and four torches, one at a time. He gave them all a walkie talkie each and gave everyone a torch, apart from Ashton "Yeah, sorry, they only had four torches left," Luke said, looking at Ashton "it's bad enough the person behind the counter was giving me a funny look for buying the walkie-talkies and torches. So I told him we were going to the Escalante Desert for a while for a job that I couldn't mention because it's a secret."

"Why the desert?" Rocky asked, grabbing a walkie-talkie and a torch.

Luke shrugged "I was looking for an excuse when he asked me what I was doing with them. I turned around, looked out the store window and the first thing I saw was the hills in that desert so... yeah. After that, I just winged what I said. Now he thinks I'm some sort of secret government agent spy or something and my secret base is located somewhere deep in the desert."

Ashton raised his eye brows, tuning his walkie-talkie "You told him all this?" He asked.

Luke nodded with a smirk "Hell yeah, he was one of those people who believed anything you said. I had to milk it. It was hilarious."

"You know," Ross said, looking up thoughtfully as he also tuned his walkie-talkie "now that I think about it, I wonder what we would all actually be doing if we didn't decide we wanted to spend five nights here..."

Brad finished tuning his walkie-talkie "Well, apparently Luke would be in his secret base in the desert."

Luke rolled his eyes, now knowing they weren't going to let that one go. Instead of going into a deep conversation about where they would be now if they weren't doing this, they decided to get on with the job they were supposed to be doing. "Is everyone's walkie-talkie working?" Ashton asked.

Rocky shrugged "Lets test it," he brought his walkie-talkie up to his mouth and started speaking through it when everyone had theirs to their ear. But instead of speaking through it, he decided to shout through it causing everyone to go nearly deaf, and for Rocky to nearly collapse on the floor with laughter "Oh, you should have known better than to let me test if they work," he laughed "on the bright side, at least we know they work."

"Right okay, so we've got this. Ross, you're watching the bear, Luke, you've got the duck, Rocky you've got the fox and Brad—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. I got the fucking bunny." Brad said, still not being happy about that,and making his way to the door. He might as well get this over and done with rather than putting it off and waiting for it to kill someone.

Rocky lifted the lid of the laptop up "I'll quickly check where the animatronics are so we know where to go." He quickly flicked through the camera's, going to the Show Stage first "Eh, everyone's still in the same spot. Even the bunny's gone back to the dining room. Tonight seems like it's going to be easy." he shut down the camera's and put them down on the desk.

"Knock on wood." Luke said, as he passed Rocky to leave the room as there was a possibility Rocky had just jinxed them by saying that. Luke, Rocky, Ross and Brad all began to leave the room to go find where they were supposed to be with the animatronics and Ashton walked over to the camera's that he would be monitoring for the night.

"Alright," Ashton said, sitting down in the office chair and putting the laptop on his lap, lifting up the lid where he peeked at the camera's and looked at the animatronics "there will be no wondering on my watch, this is not Night At the fucking Museum."

After having a quick look at the camera's he shut the lid down and looked around the office, having the fright of his life when he saw Ross stood at the left hand side door still. "Whoa, I thought you'd gone?" Ashton asked.

"Oh, I was going to I er... I was just um... wondering if you were going to be okay in here on your own?" Ross asked "I mean, me, Brad, Rocky and Luke are all going to be together for the whole night, basically. Unless the animatronics move, even then we won't be far from each other... Are you sure you want to stay here on your own?" He asked.

Ashton went to go say something, but saw something in Ross's eyes. It looked like fear. It wasn't the fear that if Ashton was left alone he could possibly die, it was something else. Maybe it was about spending the night here again and with it being harder as each night passes. "Yeah... I'll be fine..." Ashton said "are you going to be okay?" he asked.

Ross nodded "Oh, er, yeah! I'll be fine. I can handle it... I'll... bye." He said, not being very convincing before quickly disappearing out of the hallway.

Maybe Samael was right.

Maybe Ashton did need to keep an eye on Ross.

* * *

**Now, I NEED to warn you... The next chapter might be a little bit gruesome &amp; gory which is something I've never written before and I'm gonna try my best to write it. If you don't like that type of thing DO NOT read that part, but you do need to read other parts bc they're important &amp; vital to the story okay? YAY! Well... not YAY. But, you get what I mean lol**

**Thanks for reading!**

_**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	8. Night 2: 2 am

**I know I said this chapter was gonna be gory, but it's not. I got to writing the part &amp; i realised it's not as bad as I thought it was going to be. It might be a little bit disturbing, but oh well. There's going to be worse bits with this story :)**

**Thanks for the people who have reviewed &amp; what not!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**************Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN R5, THE VAMPS, 5 SECONDS OF SUMMER OR THE GAME "FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S" ALL RIGHTS GO TO HOLLYWOOD, MERCURY/VIRGIN EMI, CAPITOL RECORD &amp; SCOTT CAWTHON! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**************

* * *

**Chapter 8  
**_Night 2: 2 a.m._

So far, their second night was going good.

Then again, right now their good is different from everyone else's good. So what that meant, basically, was that none of them had died yet.

Ashton was still in the security office, checking his lights and doors every half an hour as well as checking all the camera's every so often to check where the boys were and where the animatronic characters were. The other boys were hiding somewhere in the same room the animatronic they were watching was. Luke was hiding behind the door of the Restrooms because Chica was on that hallway now, Ross was hid behind a table in the dining room watching the Show Stage because Freddy hadn't moved, Brad was shitting himself and hiding round the corner of a hallway because Bonnie was in the West Hall and Rocky was just sat in a chair with his feet on the table watching the purple curtain in Pirate Cove. He literally had confidence in that Foxy wasn't going to move or come out from behind the curtain. Hence why, he was not hidden.

Rocky sighed "So, how's everyone's animatronic?" Rocky asked through the walkie-talkie.

"Mines not moving," Ross responded nearly straight away, and peering out from behind a chair towards Freddy "I don't even see the point in me watching it. I could go up there and dance in front of it and it wouldn't move an inch I swear! I'm even talking normally, so he can probably hear me, and he still hasn't moved." Ross explained, sighing heavily and leaning against the chair again.

"I suppose the only danger to you right now is if the bunny and the duck come back to the dining room," Ashton said, checking the power and seeing they were on 75%. That was good. This plan was working very well and better than Ashton thought. He lifted up the laptop lid to peek at the camera's "And I don't see that happening any time soon because they're both coming for me right no—uh-oh..."

"Why are you uh-oh-ing for?" Brad asked, becoming nervous. Even though he was already nervous, his nerves were getting worse and he was convinced that by the end of their third night he would have probably of had a heart attack.

"Luke, are you watching the duck?" Ashton asked.

"Yeah why?" Luke asked.

"Not well enough! She's gone!"

"WHAT?!" Luke peered out of the doorway to the Restrooms and saw that Chica was gone "Oh, no, no, no... Can you find her on the camera's?" He asked, now standing in the centre of the hallway, looking lost and nervous as he glanced in all directions.

Ashton clicked on all the camera's of the East side of the building, not being able to see Chica anywhere in sight. He checked the West side just in case she had found a way over there but she hadn't. He even checked the dining room in case she went back there. "I can't find her. Luke! I swear to god, you better go find her before I become chicken bait!" Ashton said raising his voice, now becoming scared.

Luke left the Restrooms and began to go search for Chica "Well, check your lights in case she's outside the room! And if she is shut the door! If not, then... We're all screwed. Well, you are."

"Thanks." Ashton shut the laptop off and walked over to the light switch on the right hand side of the room.

He reluctantly put his hand on the light switch, flinching slightly as he turned it on. Ashton sighed in relief when he saw Chica wasn't there. He kept the light on and stuck his head out of the door way, looking left and right. Ashton went back into the room and turned off the light "She's not here. Maybe she's in the kitchen. The camera doesn't work in that room, there's only audio. But there wasn't any noise when I checked a few seconds ago." Ashton said as he sat back down in the chair.

Luke groaned, scared "I don't like this... can someone who's animatronic that isn't active come help me? Please?" he asked, stopping in the middle of the hallway between the Restrooms and the Kitchens "hint hint, Rocky or Ross."

Ross sighed heavily, getting up off the floor "I'm coming. But if she grabs me again, I swear to god, this _will_ be your last night, Luke." he said, going towards the exit of the dining room.

As Ross left the dining room, up on the stage, where Freddy Fazbear stood, Freddy slowly turned his head towards the direction Ross had gone in.

This is where the fun and games officially began.

Rocky was half way out of his chair when Ross agreed to go meet Luke between the Restrooms and Kitchens to find Chica. Rocky was going to go because Foxy was doing absolutely nothing, the same as Freddy. Either Foxy wasn't switched on at all on this 'free roam mode' or he was switched on, and he's just the nice character and doesn't like to kill anybody or scare anyone. Though... that's what Riker probably thought.

Rocky went to go sit back down on his chair but, seen as though it was dark in the room and he hadn't bothered to use his torch, he ended up missing it and he landed on his ass on the floor. He groaned in pain slightly. He went to grab his torch from beside him, but unfortunately it had rolled away from him in the opposite direction. Rocky muttered under his breath, beginning to crawl around the floor to find it.

When he did find it, he found it two tables away from the table he was originally sat at. He stayed on his knees and checked the torch to make sure it was still together, turning it on to test if it was still working also. When Rocky switched on the torch, it shined in the direction of the purple curtain and Rocky nearly screamed, dropping his torch again, when he saw Foxy popping his head out of the curtain.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck." Rocky whispered under his breath, quickly grabbing his torch and switching it off. Thankfully the tables he was at had a table cloth over them and he hid underneath it so that Foxy couldn't see him. "Lucas, I am going to shove my fist so far down your throat I will pull out a lung." Rocky said quietly, and threateningly, down the walkie-talkie.

"Why am I getting the blame for everything tonight?" Luke asked, with a shrug and his arms hitting off his side. He doesn't even know what Rocky's threatening him for "I didn't even wanna do this in the first place." he mumbled, pacing back and forth as he waited for Ross to come down from the Dining Room.

"Then you should have stayed at home."

Luke screamed when he heard Ross's voice come from behind him, which scared Ross too. "Ooohhhh... don't do that to me..." Luke said, wiping his hands with his face.

Brad nervously tapped on the floor with his foot, waiting for Bonnie to move from where he was. He was just stood doing nothing. Brad might as well have just stood behind him. Not that he was going to, he was too scared to go within 10 metres of him. Even then he's pretty sure he's breaking that now.

Brad jumped, nearly shrieking, when his walkie-talkie crackled and he heard Ashton's voice come through it. "Uhh, Brad... Where's the bunny?" Ashton asked.

Brad furrowed his brow "What do you mean where's the bunny?" Brad asked.

"I can't find him on the camera's and he's not outside my door."

Brad shook his head, he's pretty sure Bonnie is stood where he can be seen on camera. Brad put his head round the corner of the hallway to see and to prove to Ashton, Bonnie was still there. His eyes widened when he saw Bonnie had in fact disappeared. He hid behind the wall again, but felt a presence next to him.

Slowly, Brad turned his head where he came face to face with a purple chest. He looked up, seeing Bonnie looking down at him. "Uh, Ash... I found him..." Brad said, still staring up at him and paralysed with fear.

"Where is he?" Ashton asked, looking towards the left hand side of the door where Bonnie was on the first night they were here.

Brad screamed in fear when Bonnie swiped for him, but he jumped back and managed to only just avoid getting caught as he felt Bonnie's hand skim his chest.

"Brad? Brad?! Brad!" Ashton yelled down the walkie-talkie in fear for his friend.

Brad quickly turned around and ran as fast as he could down the hallway, with Bonnie chasing him. Ashton lifted up the lid of the laptop, checking the camera's, where he went onto the West Hall seeing Brad running for his life. That was all Ashton had to see to know he was in trouble. He slammed the laptop lid down, standing by the door and getting ready for Brad to run into the office so that he could shut the door on Bonnie.

"What the hells going on?!" Ross asked, through the walkie-talkie as he and Luke were getting closer to the kitchens, but could hear Brad screaming and Ashton panicking.

No answer.

"Brad? Ashton? Can you hear us? Guys!" Ross sighed, running his hand through his hair.

Brad skidded round the corner of another hallway, seeing the door to the office, and looking behind him where he saw Bonnie coming straight for him. Unfortunately he fell over, but when he did fall over he ended up gliding along the tiles, only a little bit, and once he stopped he scrambled back up to the floor and made a B line for the office Ashton was in.

Brad ran into the office and Ashton slammed his hand down on the button that closed the door.

But the door wouldn't shut.

"Oh, no, not now, come on!" Ashton said, beginning to hit the door button as hard as he could. He tried to switch on the light of the hallway, but that wouldn't work "Oh, shit, shit, shit!"

"Why won't it shut?!" Brad asked, panicking. He turned around and tried both the door and light buttons on the right hand side of the room, and they worked. "Ashton, these work!" He said, quickly opening them back up again.

"They're not gonna protect us though are they!"

"We're gonna have to run!" Brad said, nodding towards the right hand side door. But if they went onto the East side of the building, Rocky would be left alone on the West side with Foxy and Bonnie. That's if Bonnie doesn't follow them through the office.

Hopefully he won't.

Ashton didn't waste any time thinking about it, he grabbed his walkie-talkie off the desk and pushed Brad out of the door and they began to run down the East Hall Corner to get away from the office, and Bonnie if he followed.

Luke and Ross stood still, waiting for a response off either Brad or Ashton. They were hoping both because both of their lines had gone dead. It was getting frustrating. "Alright, forget about the chicken, we're going to have to go back to the office and see if they're okay." Luke said, dropping his hand down to his side that had the walkie-talkie in after the tenth attempt of trying to reach out to Brad and Ashton.

"Is everything okay?" Rocky asked, whispering through the walkie-talkie.

"What do you think?" Ross asked, snapping "what's wrong with you anyway? Why are you whispering and sending death threats to Luke?"

Rocky peeked out of the table cloth from the table he was hid under, seeing that Foxy was still peeking out of the curtain "Because, I'm hid underneath a table in Pirate Cove."

"Why are you hid under a table?" Luke asked, confused.

"Because, the fox is fucking active you ass. He's popping his head out of the curtain and if he see's me, he's going to kill me!"

"And the reason you're threatening to tear me apart from limb to limb is because..?"

"Is because you told me that the foxy was broken and didn't move," Rocky said, mocking Luke's voice. He rubbed his eyes with his hands "I swear, if he catches me, I'm going to—"

"And we're done with you." Luke said, switching off his walkie-talkie – even though he could hear the rest of what Rocky had said through Ross's walkie-talkie.

Ross and Luke turned around to make their way to the security office, but froze when they saw Chica stood in the doorway to the next hallway staring right at the two boys. "Don't move..." Ross muttered, not moving his lips.

An idea came to his head that maybe if they didn't move, Chica wouldn't see them or know that they were there. Hopefully. They were stood there for a good solid 20 seconds and she hadn't moved an inch towards them. All she done was stare at them, making them feel like she was staring right into their soul. They didn't want to breathe too heavily either in case she noticed chest movement from them and then came to get one of them.

Chica continued to stare until she turned around and began walking away in the opposite direction. Ross and Luke sighed in relief that Chica ignored them, but their hopes were brought right down when they heard running – which was Ashton and Brad – and they came running through the doorway Chica was in and ended up crashing into her. Fortunately, when Brad and Ashton crashed into her, it sent her flying onto the floor.

Ashton and Brad also fell onto the floor but they quickly got up and jumped up next to Ross and Luke. "What the hell!" Luke raised his voice, shoving Brad who had jumped up next to him. He turned to Ashton "Our plan was working until you came and done that!" He yelled, prodding Ashton hard in the chest as he said 'you'.

"Yeah, well, we have a fucking killer bunny on our trail!" Brad said, catching his breath.

Ross stepped over Chica, looking down the hallway Brad and Ashton came down. He stood in the middle of it and turned to face the boys "No you don't. The bunny's not coming after you at all." Ross said.

"What..?" Ashton asked, catching his breath back "But he was... what..."

Ross rolled his eyes, going to step forwards towards them but saw that when Ashton and Brad had accidentally knocked Chica to the floor, they had knocked her head off as well. Revealing her exoskeleton and everything else that was inside of it. Ross just hadn't seen the everything else inside yet. He cocked his head "What the hell..." Ross turned on his torch and shined it on where her head had come off and nearly threw up, so he switched off his torch straight away "Oh my fucking god!" he gagged afterwards.

"What..?" Brad asked, staring at him confused.

"Her head came off!"

"So? All that's inside her is her exoskeleton..." Ashton said, not seeing why Ross looked like he was about to throw up. "Wait a minute..." Ashton said, beginning to smell something foul "what's that... smell..?"

Ross had his hand over his mouth and nose, trying not to let any smell get to his noise otherwise he will throw up "That would be the smell of a fucking dead, rotting corpse." Ross said, only making him gag again afterwards.

"What..?" Luke switched on his torch, despite the warning he got from Ross not too, and shined it on Chica and Ross was not lying. There was in fact a dead body inside that suit. And by the smell of it, you could tell it had been there for a very, _very_ long time "Oh fucking Jesus Christ. I'm gonna be sick."

"One step ahead of you..." Ashton said, who had gone pale.

Luke pushed Ashton away from him "Go find the fucking restrooms then, don't puke all over me." Luke said, his eyes beginning to water from the horrible stench.

Brad looked over to Ross, trying to avoid looking at the head of the dead corpse inside of Chica "What are we gonna... what are we gonna do..? We can't leave it in there. And there's probably more inside the bunny, bear and fox."

Ashton groaned, holding onto his stomach "No, please don't. Stop."

"Oh my, God," Luke said, lifting up his hand that he had punched Chica with last night "so you're telling me... when my hand went through her mask yesterday... I touched... him." he gagged afterwards.

Ross took a deep breath "B-Brad's right though, we can't... we can't leave it like this. And we can't leave the others in the other suits, we're going to have to get rid of them... somehow..."

"How?! Where would we even put four dead corpses who don't even have a grave?!" Luke asked, raising his voice.

Ross shrugged, shaking "I-I don't know.. but we can't leave them! They've been left inside those suits for years, I think it's about time they were taken out!"

"Hey, Ash," Brad said, turning to him "did you bring your car?"

Ashton stood up straight, after being bent over "Fuck off, we're not putting them in my car!"

Brad shook his head "No, no! I wasn't think that! Well... in a way I was, but let me explain. Maybe we could... I don't know... this place has a kitchen right? Maybe we er... we could put them in a couple of bin bags and... take them somewhere, where nobody goes? I don't know! I'm just going based off what I've saw on TV!" He said, now beginning to panic and letting the thought finally sink in about the fact that there are four dead corpses they now need to get rid of.

Well, they only need to get rid of one, but it wouldn't hurt dealing with the other three.

"It's not a bad idea, we could try..." Luke said with a small shrug.

"Are you kidding me?" Ashton asked, looking around at the three boys who obviously thought it was a good idea. Yes, it was their only shot but what if the bodies get found and their DNA is all over it? They could get arrested for murder when they didn't even do anything.

"No, we're not, Ashton," Luke said "we need to get rid of these bodies before someone else finds them that shouldn't. I mean, what if it was us in these suits, huh? What would you want? Would you want us to stay inside them until five strangers come along years later and find us before deciding we need a proper burial? Cos if it was you, I know what I would want. It wouldn't be that. I'd want you buried straight away, and at least have your family know you were dead rather than think you're missing."

Ashton breathed deeply, thinking about it for a moment. He shut his eyes "Alright, fine, but do we have to use my car?" He asked.

"You have the only transport, nobody else brought their car. Half of us don't have one or have our license." Brad said.

Ashton nodded "Where are we going to put them though? The woods? Dump them in the river? Bury them in some field?" he asked.

"To be honest, the closest place that there is here is the desert..." Ross said, staring at the wall, trying not to look at the dead corpse of Ellington Ratliff.

Luke groaned, looking up at the ceiling "Looks like that 'job I couldn't mention' that I told the guy in the store is coming true..." Luke said.

Ross brought his walkie-talkie up to his lips "Rocky... I know it's risky, but there's been a change of plan and you need to take down the fox." Ross said, his voice shaking a little.

No answer.

"Rocky? Are you there?" Ross asked.

He looked at the rest of the boys who looked confused and slightly panicked. "Rocky?" Luke asked, through his walkie-talkie "it's Luke can you hear me? Is everything okay? Rocky!"

Suddenly, all their walkie-talkies crackled - making them jump - and Rocky's voice came through it "Uh, yeah, here. Sorry about that. I'm alive don't worry! The fox hasn't eaten me," He said, still quietly "what do you mean I have to take down the fox?" he asked.

"Just, creep up behind it, knock it's head off and you'll see it's exoskeleton. As well as... something else." Ross said, sounding queasy.

Rocky furrowed his brow "You sound like you're going to throw up... What exactly am I going to find?" He asked.

Ross took another deep breath "You'll... You'll see... just... try not to get killed by the fox in the process."

"Don't I at least get some help?!" Rocky asked, raising his voice but slapping his hand over his mouth when he realised the fox would have heard him. He sighed and shut his eyes. Why on earth did he agree to do this?

"We'll try and get there as soon as we can, right now, we're going to find several bin bags and gloves. Good luck, dude."

Rocky groaned when the line went dead on the walkie-talkie. He got onto his hands and needs, sticking his head out of the table cloth where he saw Foxy still had his head peering out of the curtain.

This was not going to be fun.

**Next: **Night 2: Rocky VS Foxy

* * *

**Like I said, the bit with the corpse wasn't that bad. it might have been a little disturbing &amp; I apologise. But it's just the way the game is &amp; what has been said about the suits in the game so \o/**

**But the next chapter is going to be fun to write with Rocky VS Foxy ;) &amp; I have another chapter planned where it's "Luke &amp; Ashton VS Chica" which is also going to be another fun one to write. YAY. At least you know the title of a future chapter &amp; can prepare yourselves though, bc the Luke &amp; Ashton VS Chica chapter is not going to be nice in any way what so ever so... Prepare ;)**

**Thanks for reading &amp; Happy Halloween! :D **

_**3 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE **__**(and if you want Rocky to win Rocky VS Foxy lol. Just kidding. maybe ;))**_


	9. Night 2: Rocky VS Foxy

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, I don't know what happened lol. I was gonna update after I wrote The Rejects, but it didn't happened. Oh well.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**WARNING: Slightly disturbing towards the end.**

* * *

****************Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN R5, THE VAMPS, 5 SECONDS OF SUMMER OR THE GAME "FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S" ALL RIGHTS GO TO HOLLYWOOD, MERCURY/VIRGIN EMI, CAPITOL RECORD &amp; SCOTT CAWTHON! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!****************

**Chapter 9  
**_Night 2: Rocky VS Foxy_**  
**

Shitting himself would be an understatement.

Normally, Rocky isn't one to be scared. But now that he knows what Samael told them is true about the animatronics, he's bricking it a little. And now he's been told he has to take down one of the animatronics and take it's head mask off for some reason. And the fact that Ross told him that he's going to find something inside it does not give him any confidence in doing this what so ever.

As far as he knows Luke, Ashton, Ross and Brad have all gone to find bin bags and gloves for some unknown reason. Hopefully it won't be as bad as Rocky thinks it will be.

Rocky had been sat under the table for ten minutes after Ross spoke to him through the walkie-talkie, not moving an inch. He took a few deep breaths and poked his head out from underneath the table cloth, looking towards the stage where Foxy was still popping his head out of the curtain. He shut his eyes, taking another few deep breaths as he began to feel himself shake a little.

Slowly, Rocky began to crawl out from underneath the table and started crawling across the floor towards the back end of the stage, keeping his eyes on Foxy. Rocky crawled in the darkest part of the room, hoping Foxy wouldn't see him. But he was also hoping that some ass, aka Luke, didn't speak through the walkie-talkie to try and get in touch with him when he's closer to Foxy otherwise he'll hear, and it'll be Rocky that gets taken down instead of Foxy.

Rocky kept multi-tasking his vision. Every five seconds he was either looking in front of him to see where he was going, or he was making sure Foxy hadn't noticed him. That was until he finally got to the stage. He hid underneath the stage for a while, trying to calm himself down.

Foxy hadn't noticed him yet, so that was a good thing. Now all he had to do was get inside the stage without being noticed. Rocky looked above him, seeing a gap between the stage and the purple curtain. He put his hand in between the gap and gently pushed the curtain away from the stage, making a big enough gap for Rocky to climb through.

He slithered through the gap, trying to make the curtain move as little as possible and pulled himself up onto the stage. He got up from the floor, brushing off the dust on his jeans. This stage really needed to be cleaned some time soon. Rocky looked over to the front of the stage, seeing Foxy's back and his head still sticking out of the curtain.

Rocky started to think about how he was going to do this. By looking at Foxy, Rocky can already tell he's damaged. He has holes in his fox costume, and his jaw his badly damaged. Obviously whatever happened to have had him shut off and locked away from all the kids and everyone who comes into Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria, must have been pretty bad for Foxy to look like that. He doesn't want to damage him even more.

Then again, Rocky does remember Mike – the security guard on the phone – saying something about how it was amazing someone could live without their frontal lobe, which is the front part of your brain. Rocky scrunched his face up in disgust, slowly starting to figure out what 'The Bite of 1987' was and what had happened, along with what animatronic caused it. He nearly threw up right there and then.

How has this place not been shut down yet?

Rocky put his torch and walkie-talkie down, deciding it was best that he did it empty handed. He rubbed his hands together, slowly creeping up behind Foxy. He lifted up his arms slowly, reaching out to Foxy's animatronic head. He shut his eyes, flinching slightly as this could go terribly wrong.

He knows that Foxy isn't going to switch off by pulling off his fox head, he still has an exoskeleton inside of him that controls him. But, Rocky's pretty sure exoskeletons are used to go over a human body, or something like that, and endoskeletons are actual robots. Like the terminator.

So why would these animatronics have exoskeletons if there's no human inside of them?

Unless what Samael said about people getting stuffed inside the suits is true...

Rocky's hands landed on Foxy's ears, which was weird because Foxy's head wasn't far enough inside the stage for Rocky to grab his ears. Rocky slowly opened up his eyes, seeing Foxy had turned around and was now looking directly at Rocky "Oh no..." He groaned.

Rocky stepped back and Foxy stepped closer to him. He looked left and right, debating on whether or not to jump through the curtain and run, but it could end horribly as he could land on a couple of tables which could really hurt.

As Rocky turned to look back at Foxy, all he saw was the hook that was on his hand begin to collide with his face and Rocky crumpled to the floor. He thought that because they were in a kids pizzeria the hook would be made out of something soft. Rocky didn't realise it was going to be an actual metal hook. He groaned, lying on the stage floor with his face flat against it before feeling Foxy grab Rocky's arm and forcefully pull him back up.

"Please don't stuff me inside you... I don't think I'll fit..." Rocky said, having a touch of concussion. Even though he knew there was a slight chance he was about to die, it was not stopping him from being the typical Rocky Lynch that everyone knows and loves.

Rocky tried to get his arm out of Foxy's surprisingly tight grip, but he couldn't. Instead, Rocky resorted to violence even though he didn't want too. He brought up his hand and began to punch Foxy's hand that had hold of him as best and as hard as he could. "Let go of me!" Rocky shouted.

After one last hard punch, Foxy's hand let go of Rocky and Rocky wasted no time in kicking Foxy straight in the chest so that he fell backwards off the stage and onto the floor. But unfortunately, Foxy grabbed hold of Rocky's leg as he fell which meant he took Rocky off the stage with him – except Rocky crash landed into a table.

He groaned, now being on the floor after the table had snapped in half. Rocky had his eyes shut, and he slowly re-opened them to see Foxy stood above him and he sighed, throwing his head back.

He was a gonner.

Ross and Brad burst through the door of the kitchen, after leaving Luke and Ashton with Chica. She was still out for the count on the floor, making them start to think that they might have accidentally switched off her free roam mode on her exoskeleton. Because they know by knocking Chica, or any other of the animatronics, to the floor or taking off their head mask won't turn them off. They'll still want to kill you, regardless. Hence why they were expecting her to get up off the floor and start a vicious murder spree. But she hadn't.

At least when Ross and Brad were there she hadn't. Even if she does now, it's not their problem it's Luke and Ashton's.

"Uh, um... Gloves! They'll be near the sink. Won't they?" Ross asked, going over to the sinks in the room. There was quite a few.

Brad shrugged "I don't know. I don't work in a kitchen for a living!" Brad said, going through all the draws and cupboards in search for bin bags. Hopefully they were big bin bags, even though they knew they were going to have to use more than one for each body they found inside Chica, Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy. _If_ Foxy even had a body inside of him.

Foxy's body looks too small to have someone inside him. Unless Riker was small. But by the picture that's on his profile, he didn't look small.

Ross looked underneath the sinks where there were boxes with washing up liquid, cloths and stuff like that to clean things with. He couldn't believe they were looking for things to help them hide, possibly four, dead bodies. Never in his life did Ross imagine himself in this predicament. He started getting frustrated with himself, not being able to find anything, before letting the box crash onto the floor which made Brad jump. "Fuck sake," Ross muttered, rubbing his face with his hands "have you found anything?" he asked, looking over to Brad.

Brad shook his head, being slightly scared by the way Ross was looking at him and acting. He wasn't like this before, and suddenly he's just gone... Insane? It's not exactly the right word, but if he keeps on acting like this he could go insane and get himself hurt or possibly killed like Riker, Ellington, James and Connor did.

"Wait," Brad said, seeing a door near to where he was that said _'supplies' _in black marker "Ross, there's a supply closet."

Ross got up from the floor, looking over to where Brad was looking. He saw the door too. "Do you think they'll have stuff in there?" Ross asked, going over to Brad who shrugged "guess there's only one way to find out."

They both went over to the door and Ross opened it up, and they walked through it – thinking it was going to be small but it wasn't surprisingly. It was bigger. "Whoa! It's bigger on the inside!" Brad said, looking a little surprised.

"Now is not the time to have a Doctor Who moment, Brad." Ross said, rushing over to a box that had gloves sticking out of the top.

Ross picked up the box and threw the lid off, finding a lot of rubber gloves. But hey, any gloves would do. Maybe rubber gloves would work better, and it's not like they were going to keep or return them anyway. "I found gloves! Sure, they're for cleaning plates with but they'll do." He said, getting five pairs because none of the five boys were getting out of this.

"Bin bags!" Brad shouted, seeing a few rolls on a shelf. Instead of grabbing one roll, he grabbed four to be on the safe side. And if four was too much, then it looked like someone's parents wouldn't have to go to the store for bin bags for a long time.

"Okay, sorted. Lets get this thing over wi—"

Ross was cut off by the sound of someone's scream echoing throughout the entire building. Ross and Brad glanced at each other in fear. "I wanna say that was Ashton screaming... but... it wasn't..." Brad said.

"That was Rocky."

Ross and Brad grabbed what they needed out of the supply closet and began to race back to Ashton and Luke. Inside, they were hoping it was Ashton screaming over something stupid to do with the dead body inside Chica's suit but they knew it wasn't.

They sprinted around the corner to where Luke and Ashton were, seeing them both sat against the wall and Chica still laid on the floor in the same position she had been in. "Here," Ross said, throwing them each a pair of gloves "lets get this over with."

Luke got up from the floor, having the gloves in his hands after having them slapped off his face "Did you not hear Rocky scream?!" Luke asked.

Ross nodded "Yeah, I did. But we might as well do this quickly and _then_ go find Rocky!"

"Seriously, Ross?"

Ashton jumped up off the floor, coming between Ross and Luke before this turned into an argument. You could tell by everyone's face that they were all on the edge of breaking down completely from the events of what happened tonight, and unfortunately they knew they were only going to get worse as the nights progressed onwards. "How about two of us go find Rocky and two of us stay behind and get the body out of the suit and into a bin bag?" Ashton asked, he took his car keys out of his pockets and threw them to Ross "then put the body in the boot of my car, and start on the others and we'll get to the desert, hopefully we'll pick up a shovel on the way there. And I cannot believe I just said that sentence," he breathed deeply "I'll go find Rocky and make sure he's okay, which one of you is coming with me to help?" He asked.

Brad raised his hand. Ashton nodded "Good, because you'll probably pass out from doing... that." He said, referring to putting the dead body into bin bags.

Brad handed the bin bags to Luke before heading down the hallway with Ashton. Luke threw the bin bags on the floor, putting the gloves on his hands "How the hell are we going to do this?" Luke asked, ignoring the stench that was getting worse and worse as time went on.

"Uhh, I don't know... hold the suit upside down and hope the body falls out?" Ross asked, not really knowing where to start either.

"Then the exoskeleton will fall out."

"Hey, we can put the exoskeleton back into the suit! But we can't put the life back into the body."

Luke nodded "Deep... But, fair point."

Luke ripped a bin bag off the roll and opened it up fully, putting the opening of the bin back over the head of the dead body so that when Ross tipped it would just slide in and then they would put another bin bag over it. "Ready?" Ross asked, having hold of Chica's legs.

Luke nodded, looking disgusted "Not really, but lets just get it over with."

Ross breathed deeply and began to tip Chica upside down where the body and exoskeleton started to slide out, Luke pushed away the exoskeleton so that only the body fell into the bin bag and the exoskeleton landed on the floor. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!" Luke chorused, feeling the body go into the bag as far as it could "Get another bin bag, get another bin bag! I repeat! Get another fucking bin bag!"

"I'm getting it! I'm getting it!" Ross said, being just as queasy and nervous as Luke was. He ripped it and put that bin bag over the other end of the dead body so that both bin bags met. "We're gonna have to like... bend him in half and then put him in another bin bag, and use another to tie it together so that there's less chance of him falling out..."

"You say this like it's a daily thing for you, Ross..." Luke said, having lost the colour in his face.

"No, it's just common sense. Do you want Ashton to kill you for letting the body fall out of the bag and into his car?" Ross asked.

Luke shook his head "Not really no."

"Then bend him so that his knees meet his head so we can fit him in another bin bag. We've got three more to do Luke! Grow some balls."

Ashton and Brad went back to the office to see if Bonnie had left and if the doors and lights were working again. When they got there, Ashton saw the time was touching 3:15 a.m. and that they were on 50% power which was very, very good. Not that they would be using any more than that. He quickly tested the lights on the left hand side and saw everything was working perfectly again.

He checked the camera's for Bonnie, seeing he was all the way up in the Dining Room with Freddy, making him glad he and Brad never went that way. Otherwise they would be bear and bunny meat.

They started making their way to Pirate Cove where Foxy was, as well as Rocky. When they got to Pirate Cove, they were nervous about what they were going to find inside there. They had the feeling they weren't going to like what they were about to find after hearing Rocky scream.

They stood outside the arch way of Pirate Cove, and Ashton turned on his torch, shining it into the room where he saw a table had been snapped in half near the front of the stage along with some other things that had been broken in the process. Ashton and Brad walked into the room, looking around reluctantly, shining their torches around. "Rocky..?" Brad asked "are—are you in here?"

Ashton lifted up the table cloths on the tables, remembering Rocky said he was hid underneath a table when Foxy was popping his head out of the curtain. "Rocky?" Ashton called.

Still nothing.

"You don't think..?" Brad asked, looking at Ashton slightly panicked and saddened.

Ashton turned his head to Brad, and he shrugged "I don't know... Maybe..." Ashton said, feeling his heart pace beginning to pick up. He rubbed his eyes, feeling tears threatening them "Rocky! It's Ashton and Brad! Where are you?" Ashton asked through his walkie talkie "Rocky are y—"

Ashton stopped talking through his walkie-talkie when he heard his voice echoing from another walkie-talkie loudly. He turned to Brad "Turn your walkie-talkie's volume off."

Brad did as he was told. "Rocky? It's Ashton, please—" Ashton stopped again when he heard his voice echoing from another walkie-talkie in the room.

Immediately, Ashton and Brad's heads turned to the stage where the purple curtain was. "Be careful." Brad said, seeing Ashton moving closer to the curtain.

Ashton walked slowly towards the curtain, letting the tears glisten in his eyes because he knew what he was going to find behind the curtain. He stood in front of the stage, seeing the _'Sorry, Out of Order' _sign outside of it. Ashton put his hands on the curtain to open it, but before he could the curtain opened up itself and Ashton screamed, making Brad scream.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Ashton screamed, bending over and placing his hand on his heart "FUCK SAKE, ROCKY!"

Rocky laughed at how he had almost gave Ashton and Brad a heart attack, and by the looks of it Brad had, had one by the way he was now on his hands and knees on the floor, having one hand on his heart. "I know I shouldn't scare you in times like these, but it's too tempting not too..." Rocky said, calming down his laughter.

Ashton slapped Rocky "Yeah, well, don't! Jesus Christ, Rocky, we thought you were dead!"

Brad got up from the floor "Why did you scream if you're not dead?" Brad asked.

Rocky shined his torch on his face, revealing blood streaming down it and a huge bruise "Foxy the fucking Pirate slapped me twice with his hook! That's what! But I fought back, I kicked his ass and I took off his head mask. I switched off his free roam mode too. But, we all know it'll get switched back on again later by that Samael guy."

"You took off his head mask..?" Ashton asked, Rocky nodded "how come it doesn't smell then?"

Rocky stared at him confused "Why should it?"

"Because of what's inside it..."

"Nothing's inside it but an exoskeleton..." Rocky ushered them to come up onto the stage and have a look.

Ashton and Brad climbed onto the stage to have a look, seeing Foxy slumped against the back wall with his head mask sat a good distance away from him. And all that was revealed was his metal exoskeleton. Or in this case, endoskeleton. Ashton and Brad glanced at each other. "What was I supposed to find?" Rocky asked.

"A dead body," Brad said "we knocked the chicken over by accident and knocked her head off and a body fell out of it... there's two more in the bear and bunny... We thought the fourth body was inside the fox..."

Rocky's faced turned into disgust "Ew, what the hell..."

"Yeah..." Ashton said, staring down at Foxy "then that leaves one question..."

"What?" Brad asked.

"If the fourth body isn't in the fox like it's supposed to be, then where is it?"

* * *

**I love whinding you all up with thinking that Rocky's dead. But hey, maybe some of you thought he was alive I don't know. Maybe you all fell for it. Who knows. Oh well.**

**Also, it's really starting to piss me off at how nobody's reviewing yet there's only 6 people following the story. It doesn't take longer than 30 seconds to type a review &amp; let me know what you thought of the chapter for god sake.**

_**3 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	10. The Bite of 1987

**Sorry for the long awaited update on this chapter. This updating schedual doesn't seem to be working &amp; I'm trying. Given I'm supposed to be updating One More Night and I haven't even started it yet. But hey! This is supposed to be updated today! So... I guess it's worked for today haha.**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter ;)**

* * *

******************Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN R5, THE VAMPS, 5 SECONDS OF SUMMER OR THE GAME "FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S" ALL RIGHTS GO TO HOLLYWOOD, MERCURY/VIRGIN EMI, CAPITOL RECORD &amp; SCOTT CAWTHON! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!******************

* * *

**Chapter 10  
**_The Bite of 1987_**  
**

After Ross and Luke had got the first body wrapped up in a bin bag, several bin bags, they both made their way to the back door that led to the alleyway they were in the night before they started doing these five nights. That's where Ashton had parked his car. Luke felt bad that they were using his car for this, he's probably going to go home later and wash it down about five times or better yet, resort to buying a new car.

Once they had the back door open, they opened up the boot of his car and gently put the body in there before shutting it again where they went to go get the rest. They started with Freddy, mainly because he wasn't active tonight and didn't look it. They walked through the hallway that led them to the entrance of the Show Stage where Freddy was. When they got onto the stage, Ross crept up behind Freddy and knocked him over to the floor before quickly finding his free roam mode and switching it off.

They opened up the suit, took the body out, did the same as they had done before with the body in Chica and moved onto Bonnie. Luke tackled Bonnie to the floor and switched him off, again doing the same to that body that they had done to Freddy and Chica.

They were taking the final body to the car, but they didn't know it was, where they saw Rocky, Brad and Ashton stood outside at the car. "Why are you all out here for?" Ross asked, as Rocky opened up the boot for them and they laid the body into the car.

"Because. I know it defeats the object of five nights at freddy's, but... We're not staying here the full night tonight. We're getting rid of these bodies whilst it's the middle of the night and nobody can see us. If we do it at six a.m. when we're supposed to leave people are gonna see us and wonder what the hell we're doing. Tomorrow, well later today, we're going to speak to that Samael guy and ask him what the hells going on." Ashton explained, slightly shaken.

Ross nodded "Alright, well, we'll go get the last body." he said, about to return back inside.

"No point," Brad said "the fourth ones not in the fox. It's missing."

"Well, where is it?" Luke asked.

"We don't know. But we'll find out."

Rocky nodded towards Ashton's car "C'mon, we better get this over and done with."

Luke shut the back door of the pizzeria and jumped in the back of the car with Ross and Brad, seen as though Rocky had taken the passenger seat in the front and Ashton was driving. They opened up the windows a little just in case the body's started to smell like they did back in the pizzeria. First, they stopped off at Rocky's house along the way – because his house was the closest – and he snuck into his back yard to get two shovels, because they were going to need them if they wanted to dig a deep enough hole.

Lastly, they all decided together that was easier to go to the Escalante Desert and bury them there, seen as though nobody ever goes there or goes digging there very often. They weren't going to do it anywhere near where people dug, they were doing it where people never dared to go which was deep in the desert.

Ashton parked his car near to where they were burying them. The sun was starting to come up as Luke and Ross started to dig up a hole in the ground, and Ashton shined his torch on the floor so they could see where they were digging.

It got to when they were half way through digging a hole for the third body. Rocky and Brad were walking around in circles, the sun was almost up, Ashton was sat on the floor flicking his torch on every now and then, and Ross and Luke were digging. Rocky sighed heavily and sat down on the floor, looking directly in front of him and not caring if he got sand in his trousers "Hey, there's a warehouse over there. Couldn't we have just put the bodies in there?" Rocky asked, now noticing a large building in the distance that looked like a warehouse. In fact, it was a warehouse. Rocky knows a warehouse when he see's one because his Dad use to do warehouse work and every so often, he would take Rocky with him.

"I didn't know there was a warehouse here." Ashton said from where he was sat, looking to see Rocky was right.

Brad nodded "Apparently so. But, the chances are if we did do that, the warehouse probably wouldn't be abandoned. And to be honest, I don't want to take that risk."

Ross and Luke both climbed out of the final hole they had finished and got the third body from the boot of Ashton's car before throwing it into the hole. Ashton got up from the floor and shut the boot of his car "I am going to disinfect this car with about 10 bottles of disinfectant after tonight."

After they had finished burying the bodies, it was 6 a.m. and they all decided to head back home. The silence was absolutely deafening in the car as Ashton dropped everyone off home. The last person he had to drop off home was Ross. He stopped the car outside of Ross's house. Ross sighed "I think we might need to do a little bit more research on this pizza restaurant. It's not normal."

"You're telling me." Ashton said, leaning against the steering wheel.

"Should we go into my house and use my computer?"

"What? Now?"

Ross nodded "Yeah. We'll probably forget later." he said, letting out a soft laugh.

The pair of them unbuckled their seat belts and got out the car to go into Ross's house. Quietly they snuck in without waking up Ross's parents and went into his room. Ashton shut Ross's bedroom door as best as he could without it creaking whilst Ross got his laptop and jumped onto his bed, switching it on. Ashton sat next to him as the laptop loaded.

Once the laptop had fully loaded, Ross brought up the internet and typed in: _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_

All that came up was the restaurants main website along with reviews of the restaurant, what the foods like, the 'friendly' animatronics, etc, etc.

Ross went back up to the search engine and went to delete what he had typed in, but as he was about to something came up at the bottom. "Wait, wait, Ross, look!" Ashton said, pointing to it.

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza five nights at freddy's_

Ross immediately clicked on it where more results came up. The results they were both looking for. They clicked on the first website that came up, and the first page told them about what 'Five Nights At Freddy's' is at Freddy Fazbear's pizza. It's where someone from the restaurant challenges four or five teenagers, or adults, to spend five nights at the pizza restaurant and attempt to survive it. Of course, they accept the challenge because they don't know what there is in there to survive from and because they get one hundred and twenty dollars if they successfully do it.

It had a list of all the names of the people who had attempted the five nights. The ones who survived, and the ones who didn't.

_People Who Have Previously Attempted the Five Nights_

"Lets see if our little friends come up..." Ross said, referring to the three bodies they had just burried. Ashton let out a soft laugh.

He clicked on the link and more information came up about the people they had just buried.

_Ellington Ratliff – He was the first out of this set of teenagers to die. Unfortunately, he only made it to 4 a.m. on the third night before he was caught by Chica as he hadn't shut the door to the security office in time._

_Connor Ball – He was the second out of the five teenagers to die on the same night as Ellington. He had been caught by Bonnie at 5:20 a.m. when the night was almost over._

_James McVey – Unfortunately, the group had ran out of power at 5 a.m. on night 4 when Freddy appeared at the door and grabbed James, as he was the first person Freddy had saw. _

"This is horrible..." Ashton said, feeling like he was going to be sick just reading about this.

_Riker Lynch – On the fifth night, the only two teenagers left were Riker and Mike. At 3 a.m. the two boys were toggling the camera's when they had gone off, so Riker decided to go have a look and see where the animatronics were even though he knew it was risky. Unfortunately they didn't know that Foxy the Pirate had escaped Pirate Cove and was on his way to the security office when he caught Riker on the way there. Now because Foxy's body is too small to have anybody stuffed inside him, he murdered Riker with the pirates hook on his hand and let him bleed to death. His body was taken the hospital when the fifth and final night was over and he received a proper burial. His parents were told he and Mike were out on the night and a gang jumped them where they beat and stabbed Riker to death. Mike was helpless._

_Mike Schmidt – He fortunately survived the five nights and has worked as a security guard ever since at the pizza restaurant so he could be with his dead friends and make sure they were okay. He recently quit the job of a security guard, making the position open for five more teenagers or adults to try the five nights._

Ross and Ashton fell silent for a short while after reading that. They looked at each other and didn't know what to say. "The first one died on the third night..." Ashton said, letting fear build up inside him "and... we're going to be doing our third night, tonight."

Ross nodded, staring out into space "I know..."

"What do we do?"

"I don't—"

_People Currently Attempting the Five Nights_

"What the hell..." Ross said, noticing that as he was half way through his sentence. He immediately clicked on it, not liking that, that had popped up.

_Ross Lynch – Freddy Fazbear_

_Rocky Lynch – Foxy the Pirate_

_Luke Hemmings – Bonnie the Bunny_

_Ashton Irwin – Chica the Chic_

_Bradley Simpson – Survived_

Ross nearly threw the laptop off his lap after he had read that. He put his hands over his mouth "Have they planned this ever since we said yes?!"

Ashton grabbed the laptop and pulled it closer to him, being more scared than he was a couple seconds ago "I don't... I don't know. Oh my, God. Maybe it's a prank. They don't know we're going to die. We've been careful. The only person who's had a near death experience is Brad and you, but that was with the chicken and the bunny."

Ross shook his head "No. This isn't happening. I'm not dying! I can't! We can't!"

"Alright, calm down otherwise you're gonna wake up your parents..." Ashton said quietly. "It's alright, they're probably only writing this to scare us because they knew we were probably going to end up researching this place. Don't worry about it... Lets just, read something else about the place. Okay?"

Ross nodded as Ashton was now in control of the laptop.

_The Bite of 1987_

_In 1987 Pirate Cove in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was shut off due to an accident with the animatronic Foxy the Pirate. It's said that the animatronic malfunctioned where he ended up biting someone's head, and having people trying to pry the fox off the person, the person who was being bit unfortunately lost the frontal lobe of their brain because of this. Pirate Cove was then shut off to avoid further injuries and Foxy the Pirate was shut off for good._

"I'm done reading. And I'm done with this stupid pizza restaurant." Ross said, running his hand through his hair.

Ashton decided to switch off Ross's laptop and push it away from him "Me too. But... we still have three more nights to get through that I don't really want to do any more,but we have to," silence fell over them both.

"We can't tell Luke, Rocky and Brad about that list we found of us. It'll scare them and they will end up getting themselves killed."

* * *

11:55 p.m. came and the five boys were all sat in the security office when Samael came in to see them all sat there, not looking happy. He leaned against the door "Now, now, boys. What's with them faces? You've lasted two nights, a third if you're lucky. Why do you look so miserable?" he asked.

Ashton and Rocky looked at each other, as they had been given the job to question him about the dead bodies they had hidden yesterday. "Ashton and Luke accidentally knocked the chicken over yesterday," Rocky said "and when they did a body fell out of it. Ross and Luke looked in the other suits and found two more, but nothing in the fox. Why?" he asked.

Samael sighed "I told you. If those characters catch you, they'll kill you. But because the suits are already full, they won't stuff you inside them."

"They're not full any more." Luke said.

"What?"

"We took them out last night and buried them because they were stinking up the place and they didn't deserve to be kept in there any longer." Ashton added.

Samael shut his eyes and ran his hands through his hair "Are you all stupid?! Why did you do that for?! They wouldn't have harmed you if you had left the bodies in there!"

Brad stared at him, being confused "What do you mean..?"

"The animatronics wouldn't have done anything to you because their suits were full. And now because they're empty, they're going to want refilling... specifically with you five."

The five boys all glanced at each other, suddenly starting to wish they had left all of the animatronics alone. "Yeah, you better look at each other like that," Samael said, slightly annoyed "but it doesn't matter. It's not my fault. It's your own. God sake. Have a good night. Maybe a miracle will happen and I'll see all five of you at 6." he said before storming off down the hallway.

Rocky sighed "Is it too late to go back to the desert and get the bodies back?" He asked.

They knew the night was going to be harder than the last few nights, given that Mike had told them over the phone they all get more active as the week progresses and even Freddy gets active like Bonnie and Chica. Foxy isn't really that active, he pops his head out of the curtain and stands off the stage in Pirate Cove and that's about it.

The boys all waited for about 15 minutes when their third night had began when the phone started ringing. Brad hit the answer button and loud speaker, knowing it was Mike with another pre-recorded message for them.

"_Hello? Hello! Hey, you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th—th—that's not what I meant."_

Ross sighed heavily and put his head in his heads. It's exactly what he meant. He knows after reading the five nights website.

"_Anyway, I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight."_

"Great." Brad said sarcastically.

"_Uhh... Hey, listen. I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then again... there is a chance that they might think you're an empty costume instead. And... if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught."_

Like they weren't already trying that.

"_Uh okay, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."_

Luke shut off the phone and looked over to Ashton who had hold of the laptop with the camera's. It looked like they were doing what they did last night. Ashton watches the camera's, Luke watches Chica, Ross watches Freddy, Rocky watches Foxy and Brad watches Bonnie. "Have they moved, Ash?" Luke asked.

Ashton lifted up the camera's and went onto the Show Stage and sighed "Chica's missing." he said, sounding fed up.

Luke looked down to the floor, almost like he didn't want to be doing this any more and he didn't "Alright, looks like I'm off."

"Hey, Luke, wait," Ross said, getting up off the floor with his torch "I'll come with you. I'm watching Freddy. Might as well walk with you." he and Luke both left to go to Freddy and to find Chica.

Brad got up from his chair "Yay, another night of watching Bonnie the bunny. Woo hoo."

Ashton smiled at Brad "Don't worry, Brad. You'll do fine. You'll make it to the end of the fifth night." Ashton said, as if that pained him to say it and it did. After reading that list on the website, Ashton can't help but think that might actually happen.

After all, Rocky's supposed to die because of Foxy and he's watching Foxy tonight, and Ross is supposed to die because of Freddy and he's on Freddy duty. That's what scares him the most. "Rocky, do you wanna swap for the night?" Ashton asked, having an idea come to his mind.

He can't guarantee Ross's safety because he's already gone to watch Freddy, but he can at least try with Rocky given that he hasn't left yet. Rocky looked at Brad and back to Ashton, he shrugged "Sure, why not. It beats sitting underneath a table for the whole night."

Ashton handed the laptop with the camera's on over to Rocky who sat down in the office chair with them. He turned to Brad "C'mon, lets get this night over with. What's wrong?" Ashton asked, noticing the scared look on Brad's face as they walked along the West Hall.

Brad shrugged "What if Samael was right? What if taking the bodies out of the suits was a big mistake?" He asked.

"We'll be fine, Brad."

"You don't know that though," Brad said, getting defensive "what if I turn my back for a second and the bunny gets me from behind? I'll be gone within seconds. Or even worse, die slowly and painfully. I don't want that to happen to any of us."

"Stop it. You're scaring me now. But honestly, as long as we do what we did yesterday – which was working till we found the dead bodies – and be more alert and careful, we'll be fine. We'll survive the third night and prove Samael wrong." Ashton said, reassuringly to Brad.

Brad gave in and nodded "Alright, I guess you're right." He said, even though he wasn't convinced they would be okay for the last three nights.

And Brad was absolutely correct.

Little did they know only four would be going home when the clock struck 6.

* * *

**YAY! Finally! More action ;) And a chapter is coming that I have been waiting to write ever since this story has started woo!**

**PLEASE ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS IN YOUR REVIEWS:**

**Thoughts on Luke &amp; Ross's constant team-work?**

**Thoughts on The Last Judgement references I can't help but keep making seen as though its set in Utah &amp; this story is set in Utah?**

**Thoughts on the research Ross &amp; Ashton made about Freddy's Pizzeria?**

**Thoughts on Samael &amp; about what he said?**

**Who do you think is going to survive the five nights at freddy's?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! ;D**


	11. Night 3: The Toreador March Jingle

**Okay, before this chapter starts I need you all to go to YouTube &amp; type in "Freddy Fazbear's Theme - Five Nights At Freddy's" and listen to it so you know what it sounds like when it mentions in this chapter the "Toreador March Jingle" being played. You can listen to it before this chapter, that way you know what it sounds like before it gets to that bit with the jingle.**

**Also, I got Five Nights At Freddy's 2 today! :D I got as far as Night 2 and my flash light ran out of power &amp; Toy Freddy killed me. I shit myself. What makes it worse is that there's now 11 characters in the game. _ELEVEN_. Like Jesus Christ, slow down Scott. But anyway, I thought Toy Freddy, Chica &amp; Bonnie didn't kill you. I thought they were the good guys. Apparently not. Unless I wasn't looking at the animatronic properly &amp; it was old Freddy from Five Nights At Freddy's 1. But, my friend got killed by Toy Bonnie when he was playing it today... oh well, I could tell you all about it but you guys would never get to the story lol. Have any of you guys started playing Five Nights At Freddy's yet or have been watching YouTubers play it? If you wanna watch YouTubers play it then I suggest Daz Black &amp; danisnotonfire &amp; AmazingPhil (Dan &amp; Phil's Gaming Channel btw not their personal channels)**

* * *

********************Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN R5, THE VAMPS, 5 SECONDS OF SUMMER OR THE GAME "FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S" ALL RIGHTS GO TO HOLLYWOOD, MERCURY/VIRGIN EMI, CAPITOL RECORD &amp; SCOTT CAWTHON! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR ORIGINAL OWNERS.********************

* * *

**Chapter 11  
**_Night 3: The Toreador March Jingle_**  
**

Rocky sat back in the chair with his feet up on the desk in the security room, keeping at eye on the clock. 1 a.m.

He had been sat in here for an hour and he was bored out of his mind. The other boys had been making very little conversation through the walkie-talkie. All they asked about was where their animatronic was if it had disappeared, apart from Ross and Ashton's because they don't move. Freddy still hadn't moved off the stage and Foxy hadn't come out of his curtain yet.

Ashton was hid behind a table in Pirate Cove because Foxy hadn't emerged from behind the curtain yet, Rocky told Ashton only to hide underneath the table cloth on the tables when he pops his head out. Still, Ashton didn't like risking it. He also didn't like the fact that he could look from behind the table and Foxy wouldn't be there, then he could hide, and then he could look again and oh look, there's Foxy ready to kill him with his pirate hook. Honestly, he preferred it when he was playing security guard.

Luke hid in the Restrooms because Chica was stood in the hallway there, she hadn't moved much from that spot. She only wandered a little, which was good but not good. Brad on the other hand hid underneath a table in the dining room along with Ross, except Ross hid behind a table, watching Bonnie and Freddy who hadn't removed themselves from the Show Stage yet, which was a good thing.

Luke sighed heavily, resting against the tiles in the bathroom. He turned his head to the right where the door was and slowly opened it up, as Chica was stood just outside the door. But when he looked, she wasn't there. Luke opened the door up wider and slowly poked his head out, and walked down the little hall where he put his head round the wall to see Chica had completely disappeared.

He stepped out into the hallway, turning around and panicking slightly "Oh no, Rocky," Luke said, bringing his walkie-talkie to his mouth "the duck's gone missing. Can you find her?" Luke asked.

Rocky rolled his eyes "Correction, it's a chicken. Do your research. If she was a duck, she wouldn't be called Chica. God, Luke," he lifted up the lid of the laptop, checking the camera's on the East side of the building. Including the Show Stage and Dining Room where Ross and Brad were. "Luke, I can't find her..."

Luke ran his hand through his hair. If Rocky couldn't find Chica, then that was bad. She could be anywhere. "Rocky, check your door. Right hand side."

Rocky shut off the laptop and got up. He pressed the light on the right hand side of the door and jumped, letting out a little shriek, when he saw Chica stood there. He slammed the door button and the metal door came crashing down. He noticed a little window next to the door, on the right hand side, so he could see if Chica was still there or not. He checked the amount of power supply they had left.

82%

That was good. Good for nearly 1:15 a.m. on your third night. At least he hopes.

He pressed the light again, seeing Chica was gone. "Well, that was short lived..." he muttered to himself. "Luke," he brought the walkie-talkie back up to his lips "she's coming back in your direction. I don't know where, though."

"Alright, thanks." Luke said before heading off in the direction of the security room.

"Oh, by the way, Ross," Rocky said, again through the walkie-talkie "how's Freddy doing?" he asked.

Ross stared confused at the chair in front of him "He's doing fine, I guess."

"Yeah, so erm... When was the last time you checked the stage?"

Ross shrugged "I don't know, about... thirty minutes ago."

"Yeah, well, I think you should take a look now."

Ross rolled his eyes and got onto his knees, slowly peering his head above the chair and his eyes widened.

Freddy had left the stage.

"No, no, no! I thought he didn't move!" Ross shouted, jumping up off the floor.

"Ross! Get down or the bunny's gonna see you!" Brad said, from where he laid hidden behind a table.

Ross looked down at Brad, glaring slightly "Do you honestly think I would be stood up in front of the stage where the animatronics can see me in plain sight, if they were all up there?"

Now Brad's eyes widened and he jumped up off the floor as quick as he could, looking around the room frantically. "Well—what.. Where did he go?!" Brad asked, facing Ross again.

Ross shrugged, looking around the Dining Room himself in case either Freddy or Bonnie were in there with them hiding. But they didn't appear to be. Ross looked back to Brad, but the darkness in the far corner of the Dining Room caught his attention and he couldn't help but stare, which made Brad slowly turn around to have a look.

There were two small white lights, that were the shape of eyes. You know? The type that you get when you buy a stuffed animal or bear, and they're not eye shaped, they're just these marble like balls.

"Brad... I think we might have just found Freddy..." Ross said, grabbing him by the arm as they slowly started walking backwards towards the nearest door, which was to the West side of the building where Ashton was by himself.

Suddenly, there was the sound of footsteps and the white eyes moved closer, where slowly the outline of an animatronic could be made out. Ross gripped onto Brad's arm tighter and tighter each time they heard the feet of Freddy move. They didn't want to run or leave too fast in case they couldn't see Freddy and what way he went for them.

Ross and Brad screamed and separated off by themselves when Freddy emerged from the dark part of the room – even though the room was dark anyway, but there was only one small light – and headed for a different door. Brad ran down to the West side of the building, where Ashton was, and Ross went through the East side doors where Luke would be looking for Chica.

But there was one thing Brad didn't think about.

Bonnie's missing. And the Backstage area is right next door to the Dining Room, aka the doors he ran through, which is one of the rooms Bonnie goes into.

What if he was in there and Brad ran straight into a trap?

Stupidly, when Ross and Brad had screamed, one of them accidentally pressed the button to their walkie-talkie which transferred it through the other walkie-talkies so the three other boys could hear. And it was the last thing they heard from them both. If they didn't hear it through the walkie-talkie, then they heard it echo throughout the building.

"Ross? Brad?" Ashton asked, bringing his walkie-talkie to his mouth "what's wrong? Is everything okay?" he asked, hearing Luke and Rocky call for their names through the walkie-talkie too.

Neither boys were responding.

Ashton sighed heavily, going to get up from where he was but he heard footsteps coming from either inside this room or from outside of the room. He froze, being half way off the ground. Slowly, he sat back on the ground and peered his head around from the back of the chair. Ashton froze and went numb when he looked over to the stage with the purple starred curtain, which was supposed to have Foxy on it.

The purple curtains were wide open. And there was no Foxy the Pirate on the stage.

Ashton got up from the floor slowly, still crouching as he looked around the room and saw Foxy wasn't in there. He straightened up and went towards the stage as he saw a sign there, and it wasn't the _'Sorry, Out of Order' _sign any more. Oh, no.

This sign was placed in the middle of Foxy's stage saying: _It's Me._

"Rocky..." Ashton said, feeling slightly suspicious about this and nervous "the Fox has gone missing. He's not on his stage."

Rocky furrowed his brow "Really? I thought he didn't come off the stage or leave the room... I can't check the camera's either, they've gone static. I was looking for Brad and Ross but I can't find them."

Ashton breathed shakily, heading towards the exit of Pirate Cove "A-alright... I'll go look for Foxy by myself. Actually, I don't know. Should I try find Ross and Brad?" Ashton asked, popping his head out into the hallway and looking left and right where the hallways were clear.

"That's your deci—" Rocky stopped talking when he could hear a noise which confused him, he looked around the office puzzled. Even Ashton stopped walking down the hallway he was on to look around in confusement because he could hear the sound too. It was echoing throughout the building, either loudly or quietly.

It was the sound of the Toreador March Jingle. Better known to kids as, Freddy's Jingle that he plays to them.

Why was that playing when it's not even opening hours?

The song sounded magical. Like, the type of magical you would expect in a Disney film.

Rocky lifted up the laptop screen, not being able to fathom where the song was coming from because he wasn't too familiar with Freddy's Jingle. "Why is there magical music?" Rocky asked, confused and panicked "this is not fucking Disney!"

Luke was busy looking for Chica but stopped immediately when he heard the jingle because it was the loudest for him. He turned around in the direction it was coming from, as it sounded like it was coming from up the hallway or from the Kitchens which he had just passed. Now he was scared. He knew fine well what that song was, it was Freddy Fazbear's song which meant that Freddy had came off the stage and was wandering about.

Which hopefully meant Ross wasn't far behind it.

"Ross?" Luke called.

Ashton shined his torch in all directions in the hallway, looking out for Foxy and Bonnie in case they were around. He started going down the hallway that led to the East Side of the building, where everyone mainly was apart from Rocky was who was basically in the centre of the building.

He couldn't see anything dangerous that would harm him. There were no noises, no footsteps, and no shadows. The only thing that was audible was the Toreador March Jingle, which is what Ashton was following and he was getting closer and closer to it.

Something inside Ashton was beginning to think that the jingle playing was a sign something was going to happen. Which is why Ashton didn't want it to finish.

Especially since everyone has lost where their animatronic is.

"Oh my, God, where is everyone..." Rocky said, looking through all the camera's and seeing that there power was going down massively.

They were now on 77% and it wasn't even 1:30 a.m.

Rocky slammed the lid of the laptop down, deciding it was no use in using up the power. He went to go sit back down in his chair, but he heard fast paced footsteps getting closer to the room. It sounded like running, and it was coming from the West side (the left hand door). He started to think it was either Ashton or Brad coming back because of losing their animatronic.

"Ashton..? Brad..?" Rocky called, getting closer to the door "Ross..?" He called, even though he knew it wouldn't be him.

"Ross!" Luke called, going towards the sound of the never ending jingle.

He slowly approached the corner of the hallway, leading to another one, but stopped when he could hear subtle footsteps. Luke couldn't tell if it was an animatronic or Ross, or somebody else. His heart began to pick up its pace as he slowly pressed his back against the wall, watching the floor so he could see for the shadow. But he saw a the light coming from a flash light shining on the floor and his heart rate slowed down a little. "Ross?"

Nothing.

"Ross..?"

Still nothing.

Luke breathed deeply, shutting his eyes and praying to the high heavens that it wasn't an animatronic with Ross's torch hanging from it's mouth because they killed him.

Luke walked out into the middle of the hallway, where he saw Ashton, and Ashton screamed because he wasn't expecting anybody to walk out, which caused Luke to scream. Both of them stopped immediately when they realised it was each other and they were safe. To a certain extent.

Ashton breathed heavily, putting his hand on his heart which was now beating at an abnormal pace "Jesus Christ, Luke! You're worse than Rocky when it comes to scaring people in this place!"

"Sorry... You scared me too. I didn't know if you were an animatronic or Ross. I can't find him. I've tried calling him physically and through the walkie-talkie but he won't respond."

"Neither will Brad. I'm worried about them. What if Freddy or the bunny got them?" Ashton asked.

Luke shrugged "I don't know..."

"Oh, by the way... Whilst we're on the subject of things going missing. I can't find Foxy. He's gone too. He could be anywhere and that frightens me."

Luke sighed heavily and rubbed his face. This was getting more difficult as each night progressed, and he didn't like it. It didn't help that Freddy's jingle was still playing, which was starting to make him go insane. He rubbed his temples "This night is not going well. And I'm sorry to say this Ashton, but I don't think it's going to end well either."

Ashton nodded in agreement. He went to go say something, but stopped and froze where the look of fear took over his whole body. Luke noticed this.

The Toreador March Jingle had stopped.

"What..?" Luke asked, confused. He was glad that the jingle had stopped playing, but by the look Ashton had on his face when it did stop worried him.

Ashton waited for at least half a minute before he spoke again "It's okay. I just had this horrible feeling that when the music stopped, something was going to happen... but it would have happened by now. Right?" Ashton asked, still a little unsure.

Luke shrugged "Maybe. Or maybe you're being paranoid and letting your fear get the better of you."

Suddenly out of nowhere, the whole building was filled with the sound of someone screaming in immense pain. The type of scream that made you get goosebumps on your arms and made shivers go down your spine.

"Or maybe you were right..." Luke said, now shaking and not liking that scream. At all.

Ashton lifted his hand to his mouth, feeling tears coming to his eyes. He was hoping he was wrong something bad was going to happen. But hopefully it was either Ross, Brad or Rocky falling over and hurting themselves badly. Because the scream only happened once.

At least that's what they thought.

Because the same scream became audible again seconds later, this time it was muffled and it slowly faded out painfully.

**Next: **Night 3: Foxy the Pirate

* * *

**I suppose this is one of the few chapters I've been waiting to write ;) But there's about 2 more chapters that I am really excited to write bc so much actions yayayayyayayayyayayayyayayayay. Scary action, sad action and everything else action. YAY. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading! PLEASE answer the questions below :D**

* * *

**Thoughts on Rocky playing 'security guard' for the night by watching the camera's? (aka his sass towards everyone &amp; thing)**

**Thoughts on Freddy now being active like Bonnie, Chica &amp; Foxy?**

**Thoughts on Rocky, Ashton &amp; Luke not being able to get through to Ross &amp; Brad?**

**Thoughts on everyone losing the animatronic they were supposed to be watching?**

**Thoughts on the "Sorry out of order" sign changing to "it's me" in Pirate Cove (Foxy's room)?**

**Who do you think it is that obviously died &amp; what animatronic it was that got them? (btw, just cos the next chapter is called "foxy the pirate" doesn't mean it was him ;))**

_**PLEASE REVIEW! ;D**_


	12. Night 3: Foxy the Pirate

**So The Vamps &amp; R5 hung out together last night &amp; I Am not okay, &amp; today R5 are going to be with 5 Seconds of Summer. So... Yeah... Today is an interesting day. But whatever, I'll leave you all to read this.**

* * *

**********************Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN R5, THE VAMPS, 5 SECONDS OF SUMMER OR THE GAME "FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S" ALL RIGHTS GO TO HOLLYWOOD, MERCURY/VIRGIN EMI, CAPITOL RECORDS &amp; SCOTT CAWTHON! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR ORIGINAL OWNERS.**********************

* * *

**Chapter 12  
**_Night 3: Foxy the Pirate_**  
**

Ashton and Luke didn't move at all from the spot they were in.

It had been at least two minutes now and neither of them had said anything or moved. They didn't want to go looking for where the scream had come from, and who had obviously died from a painful death. But, at the same time they had to otherwise they wouldn't be able to explain to their parents why there's only four of them left over now.

Luke looked at the time on his watch, seeing it was almost 1:35 a.m.

Ashton and Luke jumped closer together and held tightly onto each other when they heard a deep, menacing laugh in the distance. The laugh came from Freddy. "Ross..." Luke said, letting go of Ashton and twisting and turning his head "he was looking out for Freddy. What if Freddy got him?" he asked, starting to panic.

Ashton shrugged. He wanted to say that Ross was safe and that Freddy didn't get him, but Ross's name was at the top of the list on the five nights website with Freddy Fazbear's name next to it. So, there was a slight chance that Ross could be no more. He sighed, rubbing his eyes but jumped when Freddy's laugh became audible again. "I swear to God, these nights keep getting worse."

Luke nodded, going to say something but he heard footsteps coming towards them. Luke looked behind Ashton and saw a figure at the end of the hallway. He grabbed Ashton by the arm and dashed into the next hallway, where they hid in the darkness from whatever the shadow was.

Whoever, or whatever, it was, was breathing heavily like it wanted its breath back which suggested to them that it was a person. But after the screaming they had just heard, they didn't want to take any chances. They stayed where they were for a couple of seconds, waiting for whoever it was to pass them.

"Luke! Where are you?!"

Luke and Ashton glanced at each other "Ross?!" Luke asked, calling but staying where he was. He didn't want to go out and see if it was Ross. Because it could be normal Ross, or a fucked up version of him. And by fucked up, he means inside Freddy.

Luke and Ashton watched as Ross almost passed the hallway they were on, but quickly stopped and went up to them.

Ross was okay. He wasn't dead. Thankfully.

Ross breathed heavily, regaining his breath "Thank, God you're okay. Oh, hey, Ashton. I thought you were looking out for the fox?" Ross asked, leaning against the wall.

"I was, but he's gone. I couldn't find him," Ashton said. He came away from the wall and breathed deeply before slapping Ross around the head full force "you idiot! I thought you'd died! What was with all the screaming?!" he asked, loudly.

Ross cried out in pain, rubbing his head "What screaming? I only screamed when Freddy came towards me in the dining room, but I ran and so did Brad. Are you talking about the screaming from a few minutes ago? Because that definitely wasn't me..." Ross said, letting his hand drop down to his side "I was hoping it was one of you two... Well... now I am."

The three boys all became nervous, now knowing that it rounded down to Rocky or Brad that screamed. Which wasn't good. That means Brad got caught by Bonnie or Rocky got caught by Foxy. Ross wiped his eyes and looked at Ashton. "Ashton, I think that list is either about to come true or it was just there to confuse us..." Ross said.

"What list?" Luke asked, confused.

Ashton sighed "Me and Ross did some research on this place and we found the five nights scenario. It came up with all sorts of things, it even came up with the names of people who had previously attempted it and died or survived... and the people who _are_ attempting it." Ashton said. He didn't want to go on and tell Luke that if the person who Ashton thinks has been killed now, then Luke would be next to die either tonight or tomorrow night.

He had no clue where Ross fell into this now.

Maybe he cheated death.

But as Final Destination 5 put it, death doesn't like to be cheated.

Or in this case, animatronics don't like to be cheated.

"S-so... you know who's going to die..?" Luke asked, both boys nodded "who's dead? C'mon on then, you obviously know. You've saw list. Who's died?" he asked.

Ashton shrugged "I don't know. Ross was supposed to die first."

"Who's after Ross?" Luke asked.

"Look, this isn't important. We need to find Rocky and Brad. Or what's left of them. Rocky? Brad? Are you two alright?" Ross asked through the walkie-talkie "is everything okay? Are you hurt?"

Nothing.

All three of the boys' walkie-talkie's began to crackle, like someone was trying to get through but was failing. Ross whacked his walkie-talkie on his hand to see if it made the signal any clearer whilst Ashton walked into the centre of the hallway, flashing his flash light in case anything was coming. He did it towards one end of the hallway, and turned around to do it to the other.

As he went to go do it the other, his light flashed on the wall and he jumped, almost dropping his flash light, seeing writing on the wall in red letters. The red looked like blood, which is what freaked him out the most. He shined the torch on the letters where it said: _It's Me._

Again? That was in Pirates Cove. Why is it on the walls?

"Are you alright Ashton?" Luke asked, concerned at the fact Ashton was staring at the wall and shining his light on it.

Ashton shook his head "No. That writing was on the sign saying 'sorry out of order' in the foxes room, instead of it actually saying that."

Ross stared over at Ashton confused, he and Luke shared a quick glance "What words..?" Ross asked.

"The ones on the wall."

Ross shook his head "Ashton... there's nothing on the wall."

Ashton turned his head quickly towards the two other boys for a few seconds before turning his attention back to the wall. He flashed his light back on the wall, where there was no 'It's Me' writing any more, but only a poster of Bonnie, Freddy and Chica. What the hell? He lowered his torch and rubbed his head. Luke came over and placed his hand on his shoulder "I think you need a rest. Or sleep," Luke said "you're hallucinating."

Ross nodded in the direction of the security office "C'mon, we'll go see if Rocky's okay and go find Brad afterwards." he said, making his way down the hallway with Luke following him behind.

Ashton stayed where he was for a few seconds, looking back to the wall where it was still clear and had no writing on it. He sighed and shook his head, quickly going to catch up to Ross and Luke.

When Ashton caught up to the boys, he went to go say something to them both but he was cut off by yet another scream.

"That was Brad. That was definitely, Brad!" Luke said, beginning to panic and feeling his heart rate beginning to pick up.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Ross chorused before all three boys began to run as fast as they could towards his scream, which was near the security office.

They ran as fast as they could but stopped when they turned into the East Hall Corner, that led to the security room, because they almost crashed into Brad who was coming down it. They didn't have their flash lights on, they just knew it was Brad because it was a small person and Ross touched the hair and he knew straight away it was him. "Brad, oh my god, are you alright?" Ross asked, grabbing him by both his arms.

He didn't respond.

Luke switched on his flash light and shined it on his whole body as Ross stepped away from him. "Oh my fucking God!" Luke said, almost dropping the flash light.

Brad was covered in blood. He had patches of it on his face, his cloths were covered in it and his hands were absolutely pitted – and he was shaking too. He was shaking that much you have thought he was a hairless chiwawa. He breathed shakily as well, he couldn't speak at all and tears were forming at his eyes "Are you alright..? Did something get you?" Ross asked.

Brad shook his head "You—you... Fox—running... fast. I fell over and hit my head—bleeding. Security office—Rocky," he started to run out of breath, and he couldn't string his words together at all he was that petrified "I don't feel well."

Luckily Ross was alert and noticed Brad swaying a little before either dropping dead on the floor or passing out from the fear. Either way, Ross quickly caught him before he hit the ground. "Is he dead?!" Ashton asked, standing over Ross.

Ross felt Brad's pulse on his neck. He shook his head "No, he's alive. But his hearts beating really fast."

"I heard him mention Rocky's name..." Luke said.

The boys all glanced at each other, nervously and wide eyed. "Ross, get Brad, Luke, come with me now!" Ashton said, turning round and quickly heading for the security room.

Ross sighed heavily and picked Brad up off the floor, making sure he had him secure in his arms and that he didn't drop him. A little help from Luke and Ashton would have been nice. Just because Brad's small doesn't mean he's light. He made his way towards the security office, making sure Chica or Freddy weren't behind him ready to attack. Or even worse, both.

"OH MY GOD!"

Ross jumped, almost dropping Brad, when he heard Ashton shout louder than he's ever heard him. "What's going on?!" Ross asked, getting to the door with Brad in his arms.

He saw Ashton knelt on the floor, but Luke was blocking his view so he didn't know what he was looking at. "Luke, take Brad." Ross said. Luke turned around and got Brad out of Ross's arms and moved out of the way, giving Ross a clear view of what Ashton was shouting about.

Rocky was laid on the floor. Dead. He was laid in a puddle of his own blood, he had blood dripping from every part of his body that was visible and he even had bite marks on his arm, face and head from something. Well, something. It was no mystery at all that it was Foxy who did it.

Ashton knelt on the floor, next to Rocky's body, not quite knowing what to do. He was hesitant to touch him to try and find a pulse, but it was too clear and obvious he was dead. Obviously, Brad had found him because he was coming back to the security room, and because his body's so close to the floor Brad probably fell and landed on top of him – hence why he's covered in so much blood that isn't his own.

Ross put his hands over his mouth, with tears falling down his face whilst Luke put Brad down on the security office chair and stood next to Ross, looking down on him. "W-w-what are we gonna do?" Luke asked, shaking "he's dead. We can't do much but get him out of here."

"We need to take him to the hospital." Ross said, in a stare trance.

"He's dead Ross! They can't revive him!"

"No, but it's better than leaving his body here to rot like the last few people who were here. At least we know they'll keep his body safe till it's buried. We can't exactly call an ambulance to come here, they'll ask what the hell we were doing here in the first place and we'll get arrested for breaking in. Even though we haven't. If we tell them what happened they'll never believe us, and it's not like Samael is going to tell them the truth is he? He'll say we're crazy and we did break in."

Ashton got up off the floor slowly, wiping his face "We can't leave here early again either. But we can't keep Rocky here at the same time. If the animatronics find out he's dead, they're going to want to stuff him inside one of their empty suits."

"What if one of us gets him out of here and the other three stay?" Luke asked.

Ashton nodded "Yeah, that sounds alright, I'll take him. Seen as though it's obviously my car we're going to be using. Again." He knelt back down on the floor, hesitantly putting his arms underneath Rocky to pick him up. He could feel the blood getting onto the sleeves of his shirt and soaking through, it nearly made him throw up.

Luke grimaced as he watched "I'll—I'll take you to the back door. Ross, stay here with Brad and try to stay safe."

Ross nodded, trying collect his thoughts and keep himself from not going insane. When Luke had left the room with Ashton and, what use to be, Rocky he shut the door on the left hand side – not caring about how much power they had left – before sliding down the door and beginning to cry.

Carefully, Luke and Ashton sneaked through the hallways of the Pizzeria and tried their best to not get caught by Bonnie and Foxy. Just because Foxy had killed someone, doesn't mean that he won't help the others out. They began to pass Pirate Cove. Luke stopped outside the entrance and shone his torch inside towards the purple curtain, seeing Foxy popping his out of the curtain.

Luckily he wasn't looking in the direction of the door.

Luke motioned for Ashton to come with Rocky.

They got to the back door of the Pizzeria and Luke held it open for Ashton to get through before helping him get Rocky into the car. Once that was done, Luke shut the door. "So... Who's next?" Luke asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, who's going to die? You and Ross found that list remember?"

"Oh..." Ashton said, letting a silence take over.

Ashton didn't know what to say. All he could do was look back at Luke sadly, which unfortunately gave him his answer. "I-is it me?" Luke asked, feeling slightly scared.

Ashton opened up the door to the drivers side "Just... stay away from Bonnie."

Luke sighed and shut his eyes "Who's after me?"

"Me. So all I've got to do is stay away from Chica, and we'll be fine," Ashton was about to get into his car, but he saw worry wash over Luke's face and he sighed "Luke, don't worry about it. Rocky only died because I didn't warn him. I didn't want to in case I scared all of you. I thought by switching places with him I would have saved his life. But I didn't. That just proves that no matter what job you do in there or what animatronic you watch, the same thing that it says on the website is still going to happen. How Ross cheated his death, I don't know. Maybe he got lucky. And maybe we will too. Just, please stay safe."

Luke nodded and watched as Ashton get into his car, and stayed where he was as Ashton drove off down the alleyway quickly. He looked down sadly and made his way back into the building.

* * *

**Yeah, what I said at the end of the last chapter about "just bc the next chapters called 'foxy the pirate' doesn't mean it's him" was just to throw you all off &amp; I think it worked. Hehe. If it didn't then... Eh, I tried.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Thoughts on Ross still being alive considering he was supposed to be the first dead &amp; most of you thought he was?**

**Thoughts on Ashton being the only one that can see 'It's Me' written/flashing on things?**

**Thoughts on Brad in this chapter?**

**Thoughts on Rocky being killed?**

**Thoughts on Luke being the next to die?**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	13. Lauren

**Sorry that I haven't updated all week, I've been knee deep in revision, stress &amp; tiredness bc I have 2 weeks solid of Mock Exams in school, so I don't think I'll update at all in them two weeks bc I'll be so tired. That, and Christmas is round the corner &amp; it's the last Christmas I'll be spending with the people I've known since I was 3 years old. I'm 16 now, so... You can imagine how hard it's going to be when I have to say goodbye to them at the end of school. Yeah.**

**But an update on me playing Five Nights At Freddy's 2... I'm stuck on Night 5. It's so hard. I end up on 2/4 batteries on my flash light at 1 a.m. and it's like "I'm not gonna make it" then Foxy the fucking Pirate jumps out of nowhere &amp; kills me, then BB the balloon vender ends up blocking my light so Foxy kills me again. Or Old Bonnie gets me. &amp; idk why but Toy Chica (new Chica the chic) has a thing about standing at the end of my hallway &amp; not going away until my flash light is about to die so then I die. Wonderful. Ooo! But I'll tell you something that happened in the game that I haven't seen happen to anybody I watch play it yet. Mangle (the female version of Foxy for those who don't know her actual name) killed me yesterday. That's a first. I thought she didn't kill you. Apparently she does. But, points for me! The Puppet (marionette in the jack in the box) hasn't killed me yet! Now that I've said that, I've probably jinxed myself. Ugh. The worst part is, Night 5 isn't the true ending to the game. Night 6 is. Do you honestly think I'll be able to cope with Night 6 if I can't even get to 4 a.m. on Night 5 without running out of flash light batteries? NOT to mention that there's TEN characters already in the game &amp; their difficulty level gets put up by LOADS in Night 6. AND then an 11th character is added to it to make the plot interesting which is Golden Freddy. FFS. Why do I even bother with this game when all it does it give me nightmares &amp; makes me want to cry? Idk. You guys play it &amp; you'll understand.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter &amp; that it makes up slightly for the last one****! :D**

* * *

**Guest Account Replies:**

**Charlotte:** Right, okay, listen. If you keep asking me to make him live, the chances are, I'm not gonna let him live. Okay? But who said I was gonna let him make it to the end of the story anyway? If you've read the story carefully, you'll know if he is or isn't.

* * *

** **********************Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN R5, THE VAMPS, 5 SECONDS OF SUMMER OR THE GAME "FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S" ALL RIGHTS GO TO HOLLYWOOD, MERCURY/VIRGIN EMI, CAPITOL RECORDS &amp; SCOTT CAWTHON! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR ORIGINAL OWNERS.************************

* * *

**Chapter 13  
**_Lauren_**  
**

Ross walked up the wooden steps that led up to the front door of Rocky's house, after only just surviving the third night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Ashton had returned to the Pizzeria at around 4:30 a.m. without Rocky. Meaning, he was truly gone and he was never coming back. Once the clock struck 6 a.m. the four boys all left as quick as they could through the back door, got into Ashton's car and began to head home.

But then they realised Rocky's parents don't know about Rocky. Quickly they all came to the decision that they should go to Rocky's first before heading home.

Ashton had parked his car around the corner from Rocky's house with Brad and Luke as they didn't want Ross and his parents to have an audience. The only reason Ross was telling them is because he's known Rocky and his parents all his life, basically. It would be better coming from him. That, and they don't think Rocky's parents would appreciate a – still – blood soaked Brad going up to the door and telling them.

Ross looked at the time on his phone, seeing it was almost 6:20 in the morning. Man, his parents were not going to appreciate this at all. He took a deep breath and shakily put his fist to the door, knocking on it a couple of times.

He waited at least thirty seconds for someone to come and answer, but nobody did. He knocked harder this time and rang the door bell before hearing loud and heavy thuds coming from inside the house, which was obviously someone coming down the stairs. "You better have a good reason for knocking on our door at—oh, hey Ross..." Rocky's Dad said, angrily at first but then he saw it was Ross.

Which confused him.

"What are you doing here so early in the morning?" Rocky's Dad asked confused, as Rocky's Mom slowly came into sight from behind, also confused "I thought you were all staying at your house last night..."

Ross nodded "Er... Yeah... we were..." He said, nervously, not being sure how to say this to them "but um... something happened."

"What do you mean..?" Rocky's Mom asked, feeling suspicious and beginning to slightly panic.

Ross moved shiftily "See. The thing is..." Ross said, trailing off. He didn't know whether or not to tell them the truth or make something up. The others hadn't told him what to say, they all assumed Ross would have something. He breathed deeply "Rocky's not coming home." Ross said.

"Why not?" His Dad asked.

Ross shut his eyes, starting to get upset "Because he's dead," Ross said, then hearing his Mom gasp slightly and his Dad beginning to question Ross on why and how. Ross wiped his eyes, trying not to cry in front of them "He got killed. I wanna say last night, but it was only hours ago." his voice shook.

"H-how?" Rocky's Mom asked, close to tears.

"He got beat to death. But—but, it wasn't our fault, we couldn't do anything."

Brad had his head rested against the window in the back of the car, feeling tired and not knowing what to do with himself. The thought that Brad had Rocky's blood still smeared all over his clothes, and on the skin of his arms and face a bit, from falling on his dead body had completely left his mind. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if he went home and forgot to take a shower and then his Mom would ask him why he's covered in blood, and it would all kick off.

The fact that they all had two more nights to do was ridiculous.

Their third night was hard, so they dread to think what the fourth and fifth night is going to bring for them.

Nobody had said a word to one another in the fifteen minutes Ross had been gone. Even when Ross returned to the car and scared them, nothing was said. Ashton just started up the engine of his car and he began to drop them off home one by one. First Luke, then Brad and finally Ross.

"See you tonight." Ashton said.

Ross sighed, nodding "Why? Why do we have to continue?" Ross asked.

"Honestly, if Rocky had survived the third night I would say, lets stop. But he's dead. It's not fair if we say 'let's stop now' when we could have before he died. Sure, he would like us to survive, but if we don't continue it's not fair to him when you think about it."

Ross nodded, again, seeing what Ashton meant. It was true. It wasn't fair to Rocky if they stopped continuing the five nights when they could have when Rocky felt like he wanted to. No doubt Rocky did feel like he wanted to stop but didn't say. They were doing it for him, not for themselves or the money they got when they complete the five nights. For Rocky.

Ross opened up the passenger door and got out, watching as Ashton drove away seconds later after the door was shut. He sighed and turned to face his house. His parents' cars were still on the drive, meaning they hadn't gone to work yet. Hopefully they wouldn't be up either because he doesn't want to give them all an explanation of why he's home so early when he told them he was staying at Brad's last night.

Although, they are going to have to be told about Rocky's death, so if they're up and questioning him, he'll say he's only just got back from the hospital and he wanted to come home.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

How the hours of each day this week were going by this fast, the boys had no clue.

It was almost 6:30 a.m. when they were getting home, and now it was 9 p.m. Merely three hours before they started their fourth night at the Pizzeria, and god only knows what the night had in store for them. Ashton did not like the feeling he was getting from it at all. But that probably has something to do with the fact that one of his best friends got murdered the night before.

He didn't bother packing a bag to make it seem like to his Mom and siblings he was staying at someone else's tonight. He couldn't even remember who's house he said he was staying at. His Mom was out but would be back before 9:30, which meant Harry and Lauren would be left alone for thirty minutes.

Ashton peaked into the living room and saw Harry watching some cartoons on TV contently, and he thinks Lauren's upstairs in her room. After last night, he knows this could be the last time he see's them. But he doesn't want to see it that way. Especially since if he gets heart felt and subtly says goodbye, he'd have done it for no reason if he lived.

Maybe tomorrow night if it seems like he's going to die.

He knows he's going to die anyway. Rocky got killed by Foxy like he was supposed to, meaning everyone else is now going to be killed by the animatronic they are supposed to. And in Ashton's case, Chica would be the one to kill him.

Ashton sighed and made his way to the front door.

"Ashton?"

Ashton turned around, seeing Lauren half way down the stairs. "Yeah..?" he asked.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm staying out for the night. Mom will be home in half an hour, don't worry." He said, with a reassuring smile.

Lauren stared at him, not being sure if he was telling the truth about staying out "Who's house?" Lauren asked.

_Damn it_ Ashton thought to himself, as he couldn't remember who's house he had said "Brad's."

"You stayed at his on Monday and yesterday... and you said to Mom, Rocky's this morning."

Ashton cursed himself under his breath. "I know you're up to something, Ashton. Your my brother. I'm not stupid. You've been going out every night this week and I've caught you the last few nights getting in after 6 a.m. If you were really staying out, you wouldn't be back till later on in the day." Lauren said, suspicious.

Ashton shrugged "So? Change of plan this time."

"Don't lie to me, Ashton. You come home and you have this horrified look on your face. Especially this morning. You looked scarred. Now, don't lie to me. Where are you really going?"

"It's none of your business."

Lauren rolled her eyes "Oh, give it up, Ashton. You're going to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza restaurant and have been for the past few nights. I know. I've seen your texts to your friends and I overheard someone in the pizza restaurant this morning talking about you and your friends when I took Harry."

"If you already know where I'm going why are you asking?" Ashton asked, slightly irritated but keeping his voice down so Harry didn't hear and come in to see why his two older siblings were beginning to argue. Then he replayed what Lauren had said in his head. "Wait... why was someone talking about us staying back? More importantly, _who_?"

Lauren shrugged "Some guy. He looked like the manager. And they weren't saying much. I could barely hear them. All I heard was that Ross had a close call with Chica on your first night and that they felt sorry for Rocky because of last night. Then they went on to talk about who they thought would be next. After that there were these two little boys and a girl sat by themselves after playing with Freddy and his friends and the manager started talking to them, asking them if they liked the place and what not."

Samael. Why the hell was he talking to other employees about what they were doing? Unless they knew. But how does Samael know Rocky's dead? They didn't see him this morning to tell him. Unless there's the possibility that he watched the camera's from last night to find out what happened.

What a sick bastard.

Ashton scoffed, looking sick "Oh my god."

"Ashton... are you in danger doing whatever you're doing at the restaurant? Because... from your facial expression and the way that guy was talking, it sounds like you are..."

Ashton looked back over to Lauren, not knowing what to say to her. Of course he was in danger. But Ross cheated his death, so he doesn't know if it's possible for Ashton to cheat his. All he could do was shrug "I-I don't know... Yes... But... no at the same time. If I do things right I'm not."

"Then stop doing it and you won't be unsure if you're in danger or not."

Ashton shook his head "I can't. I have too."

"No you don't. You don't have to do anything. No one can force you into something that you don't want to do. Unless they have something against you. Does someone have something against you to be making you do this?" Lauren asked, with her arms folded and Ashton shook his head "exactly! So stop! They can't do anything!"

"No, Lauren, you don't understand. If I stop doing what I'm doing with Ross, Brad and Luke, it won't be fair on Rocky."

Lauren became confused "How will it not be fair on Rocky? I thought he was doing it too..."

Ashton looked down, not wanting to tell Lauren because it would only make her panic more "He got killed last night," he said, shakily and sadly making Lauren's eyes widen "he... he wasn't careful. Well, he was, but not enough. It should have been me. I was supposed to be where he was, but I made him swap places with me. Deep down, I knew he wanted to stop doing these five nights. Now that he's dead, if us four stop doing it... it's not fair. Especially since we could have stopped before he got killed."

"Wh-who killed him?"

Ashton shook his head "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

Lauren didn't want to ask him because it was only making her more scared than she already was for her brother "Please don't go."

"I have too!"

"No you don't! Nobody's making you! Who is making you?! Nobody! Only you. You're making yourself do it, Ashton and I can tell by the look on your face and in your eyes that you don't want to do this any more. It's true, and you know it."

Ashton fell silent, not bothering to respond to Lauren because she was right on one thing. He didn't want to do this any more, and neither did Ross, Brad or Luke.

Lauren shook her head slightly "All you have to do is realise it's _you_ that's making you do this. It's _you_ who's making yourself scarred, scared and horrified every morning when you come home. And once you realise this, you know you can stop, right? It's not difficult. All you have to do, is look at yourself in the mirror, and say the two words and it'll all hit you like a tun of bricks. It's not hard, Ashton."

Ashton was reluctant about what Lauren was saying. He didn't want it to be true. It wouldn't be fair on Rocky if they stopped, and Ashton had that drilled in his head. He took a deep breath "W-what... What two words?" Ashton asked, slightly confused.

"It's me," Lauren said "meaning 'it's me who's making me do this. It's me who's putting myself go through this. It's me'."

Ashton stared out Lauren for a moment, thinking about what she had said to him "I-I'll see you in the morning. Bye, Lauren." He said, quickly exiting out of the front door as quick as he could.

"Ashton!" Lauren called, but it was too late. Ashton was gone and out of the door.

**Next: **Night 4: The Phone Guy

**After: **Night 4: Ashton VS Chica

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Maybe some of you spotted some slight foreshadowing in this chapter for other things &amp; some hints about certain things ;)**

_**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE &amp; ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW!**_

**Thoughts on Ross lying briefly to Rocky's parents about how he died?**

**Thoughts on the boys continuing the five nights?**

**Thoughts on Samael &amp; him talking to the three children?**

**Thoughts on Lauren? Do you think Ashton should listen to her?**


	14. Night 4: Don't Let Me Down

**Hallo. Well, so far I've done good-ish on my updating schedule. If you miss out the fact I was supposed to update Out of Luck on Friday as well as this, but oh well. Hopefully I'll get better.**

**Also, I might not be able to update AT ALL in the next 2 weeks bc I have exams at school, so don't expect much. Maybe I'll get something up on the week-ends but it might not be the stories that are supposed to be updated on them days. So yeah, thought I'd let you know :)**

* * *

**Guest Account Replies:**

**Charlotte: **I appreciate your "suggestions" but I'm not looking for suggestions for the story right now or ANY OTHER story you read for that matter.

* * *

**************************Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN R5, THE VAMPS, 5 SECONDS OF SUMMER OR THE GAME "FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S" ALL RIGHTS GO TO HOLLYWOOD, MERCURY/VIRGIN EMI, CAPITOL RECORDS &amp; SCOTT CAWTHON! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR ORIGINAL OWNERS.**************************

* * *

**Chapter 14  
**_Night 4: Don't Let Me Down_

Midnight soon came for the four remaining boys, and the next thing they knew they were already checking the camera's for the moving animatronics and waiting on the fourth phone call from the phone guy who's been calling them for the past few nights.

They were still going with the same process they had, regardless if Rocky is dead or not. Luke was still watching out for Chica – mainly because he knows Ashton is supposed to be killed by her, and maybe if he keeps an eye on her she won't kill him – Ross was still watching Freddy, Brad was still watching Bonnie and Ashton didn't know whether to keep an eye on Foxy or watch the camera's. Or do both.

Brad was already looking at the camera's, and it was nearly 12:20 a.m. Bonnie had already left the stage. Suddenly the screen went static and Brad shut the laptop down, seeing they were already on 90%.

It appeared that not only did the animatronics get more active as the nights progressed, but the power also went down quicker too.

He knew this meant that either Chica or Freddy had left the stage, meaning that Brad and Luke or Ross were going to have to leave. As Brad got up to leave, without saying a single word, the phone started ringing. Ross looked at everyone to see who was going to answer, but nobody appeared to be doing so. Ross stood up and pressed answer, so that it was on loud speaker.

"_Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4... I knew you could do it..." _The boys all glanced at one another, not liking the uncertainty and nerves that was in the man's voice.

"_Uh, hey, listen. I—I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow," _Suddenly, on the other end of the phone, there was the sound of someone, or something, knocking on a heavy door. It was obviously the security rooms metal doors. Meaning Foxy was trying to get in to him.

Not now, obviously, because this is a pre-recorded message from last week. But the problem is, they might have been told these pre-recorded messages were from last week, but they might not be.

"_It's—It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you," The phone guy cleared his throat "uh, when I did."_

"He doesn't sound good..." Luke said, looking at the others as there was a small pause on the phone. This wasn't making Luke feel any better about tonight and tomorrow night. It was making him feel ten times worse.

"_Uh, hey, do me a favour?" _Again, there was the sound of Foxy hitting the metal door to the security room on the other side of the phone, which was making them worry for what was about to happen next to the phone guy _"maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?" _The sound of the metal being banged was heard once more.

At least there was one thing they've done for the phone guy. Looked inside the suits. It's just a shame they weren't going to be able to tell him in person, if this phone call was heading where they thought it was going.

"_I'm gonna try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad," **bang, bang **"uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there." _

Suddenly, the sound of the Toreador March jingle was heard in the background of the phone call.

"_You know—" _Then, the sound of painful moaning could be heard from Bonnie or maybe Chica _"Oh no—" _The moaning sound was followed by a screech, obviously from the animatronics attacking him, and then the sound of the phone line going dead.

Ashton nearly threw the phone "What the hell! Did he die?!"

Brad put the phone back in the position it was supposed to be before Ashton had harshly moved it across the desk "I-I don't... I'm assuming so..." Brad scratched the back of his head and shrugged "guess we can expect no more phone calls from him tomorrow..."

Ross stood up from where he sat on the floor, turning his flash light on and off to make sure it was still working "Has everyone got their walkie-talkie and torch?" Ross asked, everyone showed their's. Rocky's was still hidden in the desk draws.

Everyone held their's up and made sure they were still working and hadn't ran out of battery. Hopefully the batteries that were inside the walkie-talkies and torches would last them till at least tomorrow night.

Luke wiped his eyes, feeling slightly tired "I guess I better get going." He pressed the light to the right hand side door and nearly dropped everything in his hand when he saw Chica stood there. He let out a small scream and hit the button that shut the door. "I guess I'm staying." Luke said, now leaning against the closed metal door and breathing heavily from the scare "Jesus Christ, she's really active tonight! And it's not even 1 a.m. yet!" Luke came away from the door.

Brad lifted up the camera's to find Bonnie and where he had got to, because he wasn't on the stage when he had checked last. He switched the camera over to the Backstage one and he jumped when he saw Bonnie was right up against the camera, just so you could only see his face almost like he was looking directly at you. His mouth was hung open slightly, and there were little white lights in his pitch black eyes, which was more than likely a reflection.

Brad closed the laptop after taking a glance at their remaining power. 85%. This was not good. The power was going down too much. Normally they're on 80 something per cent after 1 a.m. Not almost 12:30 a.m.

Luke faced the closed metal door, opening it back up and switching on the light to see Chica was still stood there "Dammit!" Luke shouted, shutting the door again. He faced the boys "She wants something or someone and she is not leaving until she gets it! I swear!"

Ross automatically glanced at Ashton, and he returned the glance to Ross. They knew who Chica wanted. It wasn't Luke she wanted, it wasn't Brad and neither was it Ross. She wanted Ashton.

"Who are you looking out for, Ashton?" Brad asked, about to leave through the left hand side door to begin watching out for Bonnie for the night. Even though Brad was a complete wuss about looking out for Bonnie when he had first started, he feels more confident and better about it. He doesn't know if it's a good or a bad thing. Because from what he's saw so far and figured out...

The bravest and the most confident go first.

Ashton shrugged "I don't know. Maybe I'll stay and watch the camera's. I'll focus on Foxy after what he did yesterday. As soon as he's not where he's supposed to be, I'm shutting them doors."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Luke asked "because I think all of the animatronics are heading for the security office... At least from what I've worked out these past few nights. Whoever they find in the security office and if they're not quick, they're going to kill. It's obvious."

"Good thing I have fast reactions then isn't it." Ashton said with a shrug, sitting down in the office chair. "I think you should all get going before you lose who you're supposed to be looking for. Luke, I think you better take the long way round to Chica. I don't think she's going anywhere." he turned away from them all, feeling nervous.

Ashton is supposed to die by Chica, and it looked like it was coming true. But as long as Luke tried to keep her away from the office, he should be fine. Luke's never let him down before, and Ashton doesn't think he's going to let him down on something as serious as this.

* * *

Luke took Ashton's suggestion and went round the long way, but he walked with Ross and Brad seen as though they were heading in near enough the same direction. Brad was heading Backstage, if Bonnie hadn't moved and more than likely he had.

They were all halfway to the dining room, walking very slowly and quietly. Adding the parts from when they heard slow, heavy footsteps and stopped because they thought Bonnie and Foxy were coming. But they checked the camera's quickly before they left, and Foxy hadn't left Pirate Cove yet. He was only sticking his head outside of the curtain.

"Do you think we're going to make it to tomorrow night?" Brad asked, breaking the silence as they walked. That questioned caused Ross and Luke to look at him like he had spoken a foreign language. "What? It's a genuine question. Rocky was the bravest out of all of us, yet he got took down so easily. What does that mean for us? Because no offence, none of us were as near as confident as he was about doing this. He wasn't even bothered. He barely flinched every time something moved or was at the door."

"He's got a point..." Ross said, starting to think about it.

Luke let out a soft laugh "God, Brad. You're such a wuss. None of us are as scared as you are."

Brad scoffed "What? Does that mean I'm gonna live then? Just cos I'm a wuss."

Ross shrugged "Maybe... who knows."

"Maybe you'll die of a heart attack rather than by an animatronic." Luke said, joking slightly.

The boys all turned the corner of the upcoming hallway but stopped when they saw the entrance to Pirate Cove, where Foxy was. "W-we need to be quiet, because... if he hears us... we're gone. Just like Rocky..." Brad said, beginning to whisper.

"Yeah, like we didn't know that already." Luke whispered as they began to walk slowly and carefully down the hallway.

The boys kept on looking left and right, as well as behind them, as they felt themselves becoming more and more paranoid the closer they got to Pirate Cove. All of them stopped when they had got to the entrance of the room. Ross, seen as though he was in front, looked into the room but slowly peering his head round the corner, and he immediately pulled it back out again when he saw Foxy was outside of his curtain. Meaning, he was ready to run.

"We're going to have to be very, very careful... he's out of his curtain, meaning he could leave any minute now. I don't know how we're going to get passed him without getting caught..." Ross whispered.

Brad groaned "We're gonna die..."

Luke stared at Brad bemused, not liking how he had so little faith in them. But then again it was Brad. Whilst Brad stared off into the hallway, Luke pinched Brad's sides and said 'boo' when he least expected it. Making Brad scream. He turned around and pushed Luke so hard that he lost his balance "You ass hole!"

Ross quickly moved out of the way because he didn't want to be the one to have Luke's whole body weight crush him. But that was a mistake because Luke fell through the entrance to Pirate Cove, which caused him to fall into a table and move it.

Everything in Ross and Brad's worlds froze because they knew that got Foxy's attention.

Luke hissed in pain, as his ankle had rolled as he fell and it really, really hurt. He sat up straight and rubbed it. "Luke, get the fuck up and run!" Ross said, seeing Foxy turning his head towards them.

Luke was confused for a moment, but he heard footsteps in the room and remembered Foxy. Suddenly Luke didn't care if his ankle was in pain, he got up from the floor and ran out of the room as fast as he could on a now, obviously, sprained ankle.

When Luke was out of the room, Foxy ran from where he was straight at the boys and they all screamed or shouted in some way. Brad ran in the direction of the dining room, hoping Foxy wouldn't follow him, and Ross grabbed Luke by the arm and pulled him in the direction of the security room, ignoring Luke's hisses of pain from his ankle.

Unfortunately, Foxy chose to follow Ross and Luke.

"C'mon, Luke!" Ross shouted, now having let go of him and he had fallen behind by a lot.

Luke ran as best as he could and stopped as he came up to the corner of the hallway, holding onto the wall to give his ankle a rest for a couple of seconds. Ross was at the far end of the hallway waiting for Luke, he didn't know whether to go down and help Luke or have faith that Luke would make it on his own. He shined his torch down the hallway so he could see Luke and if Foxy was about to come round the corner.

Luke felt the pain in his ankle begin to subside. He let go of the wall and went to go to run towards Ross, but it was too late. Foxy had caught up.

"LUKE!" Ross shouted louder than he ever has done in his entire life.

Ashton turned his head to the left hand side door, hearing Ross shouting Luke's name echo throughout the whole building. Chica had left the outside of the security room, meaning both doors were open now. He didn't dare check the camera's because it wasn't far from 1 a.m. and the power was at 79%. All he did was pop his head out of the left hand side door, shined his torch down and saw the coast was clear.

But where the hell were Ross and Luke and why was Ross shouting Luke's name like that for?

Ross darted down the hallway as soon as he saw Foxy's shadow about to turn around the corner. Luke became confused as to why Ross had shouted his name like that and why he was running at him like he was about to rugby tackle him to the ground.

Luke turned around to look behind him and he pressed himself against the wall when he saw Foxy coming straight at him. Luke shut his eyes and screamed in pain when Foxy swiped at him with his hook, he crumpled to the floor and when Ross got to him he pushed Foxy away with all his strength as best as he could before picking Luke up completely off the floor and began to run as fast as he could towards the security room.

He entered the West Hall corner, seeing the door open to the security office "ASHTON GET READY TO SHUT THE DOOR!" Ross shouted.

Ashton got up off his chair and looked outside of the room, seeing Ross coming down the hallway with Luke in his arms "Luke..?" Ashton asked. As soon as Ross entered the room, Ashton shut the door so whatever was following him wouldn't get in.

Ross put Luke down on the floor and jumped when he heard Freddy's deep laughter come from somewhere in the building. "What the hell happened?!" Ashton asked, kneeling down next to Luke on the floor.

Ross went over to the camera's and looked at them. He clicked on West Hall and saw Foxy running down the hallway, he shut the camera's off and soon enough Foxy was banging on the door wanting to get in. Ashton jumped up and away "What's that?" Ashton asked.

"That's Foxy. We were passing Pirate Cove and he came out and took a swipe at Luke when we were trying to run away..." Ross said. When the banging had stopped, he lifted up the camera's and clicked on Pirate Cove. Seeing Foxy had returned. He blinked a few times "Whoa... that was... that was quick..." he shook his head "Ashton, I'm gonna have to go find Brad, he's disappeared again. I didn't see where he went. More importantly, I'm gonna have to find Freddy because he's on the loose now."

Ashton nodded "It's fine. I'll look after Luke."

Ross nodded, patting Luke on the shoulder before exiting the room the way he had came.

Ashton put his hand on Luke's shoulder "Are you alright?" Ashton asked.

Luke breathed heavily, sitting up as best as he could "I-I'm fine. I'm just... it hurts a lot..." he flung his head back.

"What hurts?"

"My side..."

Ashton put his hands on the bottom of Luke's shirt and began to roll it up slowly and gently, where it revealed a gash from where Foxy had swiped at him. "Oh my, God..." Ashton said, seeing how deep it was and how much it was bleeding. He grabbed Luke's hand and put it on top of his wound before pressing his own hands down on top to apply pressure to the wound to stop it from bleeding "We're gonna have to find something to stop that from bleeding otherwise you'll bleed to death."

Luke turned his head, looking for something in the room but there was no first aid kits or anything. Not that a plaster or a bandage would help a gash. He looked down, seeing if there was any part of his clothes he could rip but there wasn't. Luke looked up at Ashton "Your bandana would work..." He said, staring at the bandana wrapped around Ashton's head.

Ashton sighed, beginning to take it off his head "You know, it's a good thing you're my best friend and I love you..." he unravelled the bandana so that it was just one big line, and hopefully it would fit around Luke's waist. Bandanna's can be big sometimes.

Ashton only just managed to fit it around Luke's waist and tie it. Hopefully it would work and slow down the bleeding. "I'd keep your hand on where you're bleeding though..." Ashton said, putting Luke's hand back on top of the covered wound. He stood up from the floor and checked the time.

1 a.m.

Ashton scratched his head "Well... Welcome to the life of watching the camera's. I suppose two is better than one, right?" he asked with a small laugh.

Luke would have laughed too, but he couldn't. Ashton was missing something important, and even though Luke didn't want him to go and do it, he had to otherwise Ross would have a surprise death or better yet, someone else would.

"Ashton..." Luke said, Ashton turned his head to him "Chica..."

Ashton's face fell, forgetting for a moment that Luke was the one looking out for Chica and that someone would need to watch out for his animatronic in place of Luke. Especially if he's hurt. And because Ross had gone looking for Freddy and Brad, and Brad had disappeared running away from Foxy, Ashton had to be the one to look out for her.

He took a step back and sat down in the security office chair. Luke frowned "I'm sorry, Ashton..." Luke said, feeling upset that he had let Ashton down. Ashton had told him yesterday Chica is the one who is supposed to kill Ashton by the time the five nights is over. Luke thought by him watching Chica, he would be able to avoid Ashton's death somehow.

But now it looked like it wasn't going to be possible. Unless Ashton was really, really careful.

Ashton shook his head "I-it's not your fault... its my own. I shouldn't have sent you to go the long way round..."

Luke moved a little from where he sat "Listen, you can stay and watch the camera's. I'll still go and look for Chica, it'll be difficult but I know off by heart where she always is. That makes it easier for me."

Ashton shook his head "No, Luke. You're hurt. That makes you weaker than you were before. If she see's you and begins to chase you, you won't get very far and she'll catch you. I'd rather I, who has a chance of actually getting away from her when being chased, do it than you who doesn't stand a chance."

"How do you have a chance of surviving her when she's meant to kill you?"

Ashton fell silent.

"Ashton, please. Let me go. You have a little brother and sister at home. I don't."

Ashton picked up the laptop and put it down on Luke's lap from where he sat on the floor "If you find Chica before I do, let me know—"

"—Ashton—"

"—and be careful on the power. We're running low," he put Luke's walkie-talkie in his hand and smiled at him weakly "I'll be fine, I promise. I stand a better chance of survival if you look out for her on the camera's too. I'm depending on you as well as myself to keep me safe. Please don't let me down Luke..."

Luke didn't know what to say, he didn't want to make a promise to someone that he was 50/50 on being able to keep. He breathed deeply and nodded "I'll try. I promise."

Ashton smiled at him and grabbed his walkie-talkie and torch quickly before heading out of the door on the right hand side to search for Chica.

At least Ashton and Luke now had a fair idea on how the night was going to end and could be prepared for it to happen.

**Next: **Night 4: Ashton VS Chica

* * *

**And we're back to the action and the start of the heartbreak in this story woo. Don't worry, there's worse heartbreak &amp; plot twists yet to come. Idk if you thought the last part of this chapter was heartbreaking with Ashton and Luke, I tried to make it heart breaking. But... I don't think it was. Oh well, I'll leave you to decide that!**

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW! :D**_

**Thoughts on The Phone Guy dying?**

**Thoughts on Chica not leaving the security room until she gets who she wants?**

**Thoughts on Ashton in this chapter?**

**Thoughts on how Brad keeps on disappearing all the time?**

**Thoughts on Luke? Do you think he's going to be able to keep his promise to Ashton?**


	15. Night 4: Ashton VS Chica

**Sorry for the wait, I'm knee deep in Mock Exams. Ugh. That, and I had this half written. &amp; Like I said on the story I updated before the start of last Monday, I won't be updating the stories in the order that's on my profile this week. Hopefully the normal story schedule should return to normal next week. WOO.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

****************************Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN R5, THE VAMPS, 5 SECONDS OF SUMMER OR THE GAME "FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S" ALL RIGHTS GO TO HOLLYWOOD, MERCURY/VIRGIN EMI, CAPITOL RECORDS &amp; SCOTT CAWTHON! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR ORIGINAL OWNERS.****************************

* * *

**Chapter 15  
**_Night 4: Ashton VS Chica_**  
**

Luke managed to pull himself up from the floor by himself and sit in the security chair, checking the camera's carefully and quickly as he could feel the blood seeping through the bandana Ashton had given to him.

Foxy had cut him pretty deep. He's surprised he hasn't bled to death, given it's 3:15 a.m. He hasn't dared look outside or check the camera's because their power percentage is on 43% and it keeps going down slowly every five minutes, which scares him.

He's barely been back in touch with the three other remaining boys. The last he heard from Ross was that he was on the East side of the building, after finding Brad hid in the Backstage area under the table, and Brad was somewhere between the security room and Pirate Cove watching Bonnie. Them two were basically keeping Luke updated on where Bonnie, Foxy and Freddy were because he didn't have the strength or energy to get up and check the doors, or dare waste any more power.

The only thing he didn't know about.

Chica.

Luke was really worried too, because he hadn't heard anything from Ashton since about half an hour ago when he spoke through the walkie-talkie and asked if Luke was okay. Ashton never told him if he had found Chica.

It got to the point where Luke's leg was shaking. He didn't know if it was fear that Ashton could be dead or because of the blood he was losing. Hopefully when the clock hits 6 a.m. Ashton can drive him to the hospital to get it stitched up.

He breathed heavily, bringing his walkie-talkie up to his mouth shakily "A-Ashton... can you hear me? It's Luke..." Luke said, breathing heavily. No response. "Ash? C'mon, please answer me."

Luke whimpered, pulling himself closer to the laptop. He lifted up the lid of the laptop, opening up the camera's. He flicked through all of them, he saw Ross making his way towards the Kitchen slowly on the East side, and on the West side Brad was in the supply closet.

But no Ashton.

Luke clicked on the Restrooms and jumped when he saw Chica stood there, staring at the camera. Not doing anything else. He looked behind Chica, on the camera's, and kept an eye out for any sign of Ashton. He even looked in the doorway of the bathrooms. Nothing. No Ashton.

"Ashton. Answer me. Please. It's Luke. Where the hell are you?" Luke asked, getting himself worked up.

"Luke? What's wrong?" Brad asked, through the walkie-talkie.

"I-I can't find Ashton. I haven't been able to find him for the past 30 minutes. I'm gonna have to go look for him."

"Don't you dare!" Ross said, hearing the conversation through the walkie-talkie "what side is he on? I'll go look for him."

Luke shook his head "No. If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't even be looking out for Chica. I've got to."

"But you're hurt Luke! You can't do anything! Stay put!" Ross demanded, getting worried and annoyed at Luke. He was trying to pay attention to Freddy _and_ trying not to get spotted by Freddy. He was in the Kitchen and Ross was stood outside the door, waiting to see where he moved too next.

Right now, he could hear him getting closer to the door. So he backed away, finding a corner to hide behind. "Luke, promise me you will not go looking for Ashton." Ross said, quietly.

Luke pushed himself up from the security chair, beginning to limp towards the door that led to the East side of the building "I have too."

"No you don't."

Luke sighed heavily in frustration "I'll do what I want! It's not your problem it's mine!"

"Yes it is my problem, Luke! You're my best friend and I could have stopped Foxy from attacking you! If anything happens to you tonight, I will blame myself. Just. Stay. Put."

Luke stayed silent, leaning against the door frame of the security office "I'm sorry."

"LUKE DON'T!"

"I'll do what I want, Ross! You're not the boss of me!" Luke shouted down the walkie-talkie before throwing it against the wall, making it smash into pieces.

Ross and Brad hissed in pain and held their ears as a harsh screech sound was made through the walkie-talkies, meaning that someone had been caught or something had happened to one of the walkie-talkies. They were assuming Luke had got angry and smashed his walkie-talkie, given a smash echoed throughout the building. "What the fuck... Luke, was that you?!" Brad asked, trying to be quiet as he heard movement outside of the supply closet he was hidden in.

Nothing.

Ross heavily sighed "If anything happens to him..."

"I know, I know," Brad said, wiping his face "let's just—"

"I'm going." Ross said, cutting him off.

"Ross, no! What are you doing?! What do you mean?!" Brad asked, wondering what the hell he meant by that.

"I'm going to go look for Luke and Ashton. Mainly Luke," he looked around the corner he was hidden behind, seeing Freddy down the hallway and he was in Ross's way to find the two boys "okay, Brad. Freddy's in my way. I just want you to know... whatever happens... it was my own fault, okay?" Ross said, about to make a run for it passed Freddy.

Brad didn't know what to say "What the fuck is this?! Everyone play bait for their animatronics! I'm hidden safely in the fucking supply closet and you're all running around, trying to get the attention of your animatronic! Am I the only one with a brain here!" Brad yelled down the walkie-talkie, not even caring if Bonnie had heard him. Or Foxy if he had left his Cove again. "Ross, don't you dare. It's bad enough we don't know where Ashton is, and now Luke's gone somewhere. We're having a repeat of yesterday! Ross! Answer me now! Someone answer me n—"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOO!"

Brad jumped "A simple 'hi I'm okay' would have sufficed..." Brad said through the walkie-talkie.

But then he realised.

That was the sound of someone screaming echoing throughout the building. "Ross was that you?!" Brad asked through the walkie-talkie and pushing the supply closet door open.

No response.

Brad muttered under his breath in frustration that nobody was responding any more, and again another scream echoed. He whimpered and turned around in the attempt to find where the scream had came from, but when he turned around he ended up coming face to face with Bonnie the Bunny.

Ashton had never felt so nervous in his entire life. As soon as he had left Luke alone in the security room, he made his way through the East side of the building quietly to find Chica and kept on checking back in on Luke every now and then.

That was until it got to around 2:45 a.m. and his walkie-talkie decided: _hang on a minute, I wanna run out of battery._

Ashton nearly cried. It was like he was meant to die. So whilst keeping an eye on Chica, really, really carefully in the hope he could escape his fate, he kept on preparing himself in case something happened and Chica did catch him off guard. Currently, he sat in the doorway to the Restroom – hidden, right out of the way of the camera's and Chica. He really hoped he wasn't scaring anybody not being able to get in touch with them.

He knows he should show some movement in front of the camera's in case Luke is watching and worrying. Or better yet, maybe Ross or Brad had made their way to the security room to sit with him.

Ashton kept on his knees on the floor, crawling very carefully and discretely to the corner to keep an eye on Chica. He had dropped his, now, broken walkie-talkie somewhere between the Restrooms and the security room. God knows what the person will be thinking when they find it. They'll probably think he's dead.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Freddy's deep, menacing laugh echoed throughout the building and Ashton nearly jumped through the roof. No matter how many times he's heard it since Freddy started moving off the stage last night, he's still not use to it. And his laugh sounded pretty close too. Then again, Ross is on this side of the building with Ashton looking out for Freddy. Though, you wouldn't really call this "looking out". It's more of a "make-sure-they-don't-get-anywhere-near-the-security-room-or-yourself-so-they-don't-kill-you-or-your-friends" kind of looking out.

He breathed deeply and moved towards the corner again. It had been at least five minutes since he had checked up on Chica. Ashton slowly and reluctantly put his head round the corner, only to see the space where Chica once stood was empty. His eyes widened and he jumped up from the floor, going out into the hallway.

As a natural instinct, Ashton went to go speak into his walkie-talkie but remembered he doesn't have it any more. Because it ran out of battery. And he dropped it.

Ashton really needs to remember to bring some batteries for tomorrow night, especially if it's their final night here.

_If_ Ashton even makes it to the final night.

He turned left and right, trying to think about which way to go. If he goes one way he could accidentally run into Chica, and if he goes the other way, he could run into Freddy. Or even worse, he could run into both where the choice would be split on who kills Ashton.

He groaned, looking in the direction of the Dining Room and then the direction of the Kitchens and Security room.

Ashton didn't waste any more time. He made his way towards the Kitchens in the hope that Chica hadn't gone in that direction. That way, he could get to the security room and make sure Luke was okay and then check where Chica was with whatever remaining power they had left.

Ashton quickly walked away from the Restrooms, picking up his pace gradually as he was getting towards the corner that led to the Kitchens. But then the worst thing happened. As Ashton went to go turn the corner, he face planted into someone's chest.

Only it wasn't someone's.

He opened up his eyes, seeing a bib that said: _Lets Eat!_

Ashton opened up his eyes and looked up, seeing Chica only an inch away from him. He began to breath heavier, knowing that his only escape now was by running in the direction of the Dining Room which was more than likely where Freddy or Bonnie was.

Ashton shoved Chica, but she never moved an inch, and turned around, bolting down the hallway as fast as he could. He was never the best in running for a sport at school, but now that he has a killer animatronic chicken chasing after him all he has to say to his PE teacher now is:

_Look at me now, bitch._

Ashton shouted in fear as he ran, hoping that Ross or somebody would hear it and come to his rescue but nobody seemed like they were. He glanced back at Chica as he ran, seeing she was still behind him and hot on his trail, and he turned around to focus on where he was running but he ran smack bang into a wall, which gladly threw him onto the floor where he slid halfway down the hallway.

Ashton groaned. He had lost the feeling in his face and it hurt. He squeezed his eyes tightly together and re-opened them, seeing Chica hovering above him with Freddy's laugh being audible in the background. Ashton breathed heavily, beginning to crawl backwards as it was his only chance but Chica kept moving closer to him. Tears formed in his eyes as he knew this was the end and he was about to go join Rocky up in the grand old sky.

Ashton took a deep breath and braced himself, letting out a scream as he held his arms up in front of his face for defence, as Chica swiped down to grab him.

She never.

Instead, the sound of an object hitting off – what sounded like – Chica's costume. Ashton slowly let his eyes flutter open, looking to his right where he saw his broken walkie-talkie on the floor. It had been thrown by somebody.

"Hey, yo, Chica."

Ashton's head snapped behind Chica, to where it had came from. Luke was stood there, a metre or two away, holding onto his side where blood was seeping through his fingers "I think you've got the wrong person."

"Luke..." Ashton said, slowly sitting up "what are you doing..?" He asked.

Chica turned around and faced Luke. Luke took a step backwards, still holding his side and looking weaker than he ever had done in his life "I knew you were in trouble... so... I came to find you." Luke took another step back as Chica took a step towards him.

Ashton sat on his knees now, being panicked and worried at what was going to happen next "Luke... don't you dare do what I think you're going to do," Ashton warned, Luke didn't respond he was too busy looking Chica dead in the eyes (or mask/metal skeleton) "Luke."

Luke kept on staring out Chica, throwing Ashton a small sad, weak smile before turning around and running as fast as his weak legs could carry him. Chica was not far behind on chasing him. "LUKE NO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Ashton shouted so loud that the apartments across the road could hear him. And he could have sworn he might have popped a lung "LUKE!" Ashton shouted, jumping up off the floor and chasing after Chica and Luke.

Luke limped/ran out of the hallway Chica and Ashton were on. He didn't need to look back to see if Chica was there because he could hear her footsteps coming for him. He groaned, feeling the loss of blood beginning to make him weak and in more pain. He had to shut his eyes for a few seconds and then re-open them as he felt himself beginning to black out.

"LUKE COME BACK!"

Luke did his best to ignore Ashton's voice, who wasn't far behind by the sounds of it, because he was doing it for him. He knows that Ashton is going to die by Chica, but if Luke dies by Chica then who's Ashton going to get killed by? Nobody. It's simple.

Ross cheats his death, Ashton gets to cheat his and Brad doesn't get to be alone without his friends.

It all works out in the end.

At least for Luke it does anyway.

Luke heard Chica begin to fall behind, which was good for him because he was starting to lose speed too. He turned the corner and clutched onto the wall in pain, keeping his eyes tightly shut in the hope it would do something about the pain. He opened his eyes again, groaning as he put up with the pain and made his way down the next hall.

Only to find this hallway led to a dead end. And it was way too late for him to turn around and go the other way.

Even though Luke knew it was slim, he was kind of hoping for the off chance that he would escape from Chica. He slowly turned around, leaning against the wall at the dead end, where he saw Chica stood there. "I'm sorry Ashton..." Luke said, even though it wasn't loud enough for Ashton himself to hear.

Luke shut his eyes and turned into the wall as Chica came towards him, suddenly having the biggest burst of fear that he ever had done in his life "NOOOO! I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T—AHHH!"

For Luke, it was too late for pleading. She grabbed hold of him and began the usual process that happened on the five nights.

_ **Next: **Night 4: 2 Down_

_**Then: **Night 5: The Last Night_

_**After: **Night 5: Ross &amp; Brad VS Freddy_

* * *

**Not sure if the titles of the next 2 chapters will stay the same... I just wanted you guys to get excited haha. But, the Ross &amp; Brad chapter will stay the same. Also, I think I might just start updating this story now bc it's close to the end basically. All there is, is night 5 to do &amp; then the epilogue. **

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEAAAAAASEEEEE ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IN YOUR REVIEWS! ;D IT MAKES ME HAPPYYYY! ;D**_

**Thoughts on Ross &amp; Luke at the start of the chapter?**

**Thoughts on Brad and Bonnie?**

**Thoughts on the walkie-talkies beginning to fail?**

**Thoughts on Ashton &amp; Luke?**

**Thoughts on Luke's death &amp; Chica killing Luke instead of Ashton?**

**Who do you think is going to make it to the end?**


	16. Night 4: 2 Down

**Sorry for the lack of updating since my mock exams finished. I've just been really tired &amp; Had things going on. So, maybe I'll start updating regularly when I get off for the Christmas Holidays on Friday. I mean, I finish school at 12:30 so maybe I'll get something up. This story is due to update on that day anyway, so yeah.**

**ALSO: There's a Five Nights At Freddy's 3 coming out soon. Like damn. I haven't even finished number 2 yet bc I'm still stuck on Night 5 bc of BB the Balloon Vender. But yeah, from the rumours I've heard it sounds interesting. Apparently you get to walk around this time &amp; you play the animatronics this time instead of the security guard \o/ Idk if it's true though, but I'll let you know when I find more out about it.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****************************Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN R5, THE VAMPS, 5 SECONDS OF SUMMER OR THE GAME "FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S" ALL RIGHTS GO TO HOLLYWOOD, MERCURY/VIRGIN EMI, CAPITOL RECORDS &amp; SCOTT CAWTHON! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR ORIGINAL OWNERS.******************************

* * *

**Chapter 16  
**_Night 4: 2 Down_**  
**

Ashton stopped to catch his breath, even though he knew it was probably a bad idea given Luke is at risk of being attacked by Chica. But if he didn't stop he was going to die from the lack of air getting into his lungs then Luke truly wouldn't have any chance of a saving grace from Chica.

He came off the wall he leaned against and walked into the next hallway, which happened to be the last hallway Ashton saw Luke run into with Chica behind him. He began to walk towards the entrance of the oncoming hallway when:

"NOOO! I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T—AHHH!"

Ashton stopped in his tracks "Luke?!" Ashton shouted, but there was no response. "Oh no, no, no..." Ashton groaned running towards where he had heard him scream.

Ashton ran round the corner but ended up colliding into someone. Ross grabbed hold of Ashton the minute they collided "Ashton, what's wrong?! Why are you screaming?!" Ross asked, sounding panicked.

"Luke! He just got chased by the chicken! Let me go!" Ashton shoved Ross away from him and continued to run the direction of where he had heard Luke scream.

He stopped when he ran onto the hallway Luke had last ran onto. He immediately became confused. This hallway led to a dead end, and when he looked down the other end of the hallway, it led to the security room. Ross slowly came up behind Ashton, looking at what he was looking at. Nothing but an empty hallway. "Where is he?" Ross asked.

Ashton shrugged "I don't know. Maybe he... maybe he went back to the security office?" Ashton questioned. He motioned for Ross to follow him down to the security room.

They began to slowly walk down, not making any sudden movements in case they echoed and a near by animatronic heard. Ross kept on looking behind them in case Freddy or Chica snuck up behind him. If it's one thing Ross has noticed in these past few nights is that only Freddy and Chica stay on the East side of the building whereas Bonnie and Foxy stay on the West side. Is that weird?

Ross took one last glance back but noticed something. He stopped walking and shined his light down the hallway, seeing something on the floor. "Ashton." Ross said. Ashton turned around and walked up to Ross, he looked to where Ross was shining his torch and could see something too.

Ross stayed behind Ashton as they made their way back up the hallway towards what was on the floor. When they got closer to it, they crouched on the floor. Ashton picked it up in his hands whilst Ross shone his light so Ashton could see. "It's a piece of cloth, and it's wet with something..." Ashton said, turning it over where he seen that the piece of cloth could fold out bigger. He cocked his head, recognising it.

Ashton took his hand that was holding the cloth and put it in the light of the torch, seeing there was blood on his hands from it. A lot of blood. Ashton dropped the cloth immediately when he realised what it was.

It was his bandana that he had given to Luke to stop his wound from making him bleed to death.

"Oh my, God..." Ashton went to go put his hands over his mouth, but thought differently when he remembered.

Ross kept the torch focused on the bandana "Well, where is he now?" Ross asked, looking up at Ashton.

Ashton shrugged "I don't know. And I don't really wanna find out... Oh my, God. I need to wash my hands! This is disgusting!" he said, shuddering.

Ross got up off the floor "We'll go to the restrooms. I'll go with you in case Freddy or someone decides to—"

As Ross and Ashton went to go head towards the Restrooms, they stopped when they saw Chica stood in front of them a few metres away. They didn't move an inch even though they wanted too run, but something inside was telling them not too for some reason. Ross and Ashton glanced at each other, finding it weird how Chica had seen the two boys but hadn't done anything yet.

None of the boys wanted to ask each other why in case they jinxed themselves and she came charging at them. After all, she had been the most active throughout the previous nights and the one desperate for a kill spree. Why had that all of a sudden changed now?

Ross pointed his torch to Chica's feet and slowly panned it up, until it got to her body where both Ashton and Ross could see streams of blood and blood stains on certain parts of her body, hands and arms. The torch finally reached Chica's head and Ross's legs nearly gave out on him when he saw blood around the eyes of the mask. "You don't think that..." Ross said, struggling to come to terms with the fact that Luke could possibly be inside that suit.

Ashton shrugged, taking a step towards Chica which made Ross panic a little "I-I-I don't know... But... there's only one way to find out." He said nervously, reaching his arms out for Chica's head to take off her mask.

"Don't you dare, Ashton!" Ross shouted.

"Why not?! It's the only way we'll know!"

"Because if he is in there, there'll be nothing left of him! You heard what the phone guy said on our first night. What happens when someone gets stuffed inside an animatronic? He said the only thing that will see the light of day again, are your eye balls and teeth. And Ashton, I can now safely say those _are_ not Chica's eyes." Ross said, mixed with anger, disgust and sadness. He felt so queasy he's surprised he hasn't thrown up yet.

The colour in Ashton's face drained to pale white where he gagged. He had to put his clean hand over his mouth to stop himself from actually throwing up. Ashton gagged a few more times "I'm gonna be sick."

"I'm one step ahead of you." Ross said before turning round and running to the security office, Ashton wasn't far behind him.

Ross ran down the hallway as fast as he could to the security room, when he got in he saw Brad leaned against the left hand side door which was shut – obviously because Bonnie was trying to get in – and Ross completely ignored him and just grabbed the nearest bin before throwing up in it. "Aw, nice." Brad said sarcastically, scrunching up his face in disgust.

Ashton came in next and shut the right hand side door behind him. He turned around "Brad, open the door."

"But, the bunny's out there!"

"I don't care! Open the door!"

Brad opened up the door and switched on the light, seeing Bonnie had gone. He checked the time and saw it had only just gone 3:45 a.m. He sighed and jumped up on the desk "Well, this is great. The bunny's somewhere wondering around and now we have a chicken at our door trying to kill us. Where's Luke? Isn't he hobbling around here somewhere?" Brad asked.

Ross sat down on the chair, keeping the bin between his knees with his chin resting on it. Never in his life has his stomach been so weak before. Ashton scratched his head, also feeling like throwing up himself "Luke's gone."

"Home?"

"In a way, yes..." Ross said.

Ashton shook his head, trying to pull himself together "H-he... Chica. She got him and she put him inside her suit," Ashton said, Ross gagged again "alright, Ross!"

Ross kept his mouth close to the bin lid "I can't help it. It's 3:35 a.m., my friends just been murdered viciously and we're on 36% power which probably isn't going to last us, so god knows what's gonna happen. I don't even want to find out. Can't we just leave now? Call it a night. Or better yet, a week."

"Ross, you know we can't..." Ashton said.

"Yes we can!" Ross protested.

"No we can't. It's not fair on Luke and Rocky. As I said before, if we leave and don't do the final night, then we could have left before they got killed!"

Ross put the bin back down on the floor and put his head in his hands. He hated it when Ashton was right. Ashton walked over to the laptop and opened it up, bringing up the camera's where he started looking for Chica, Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy quickly as their 36% per cent power started going down. Brad got down off the desk and looked at them too.

Foxy was popping his head out of the curtain in Pirate Cove, as per usual, they could see Freddy's eyes lighting up at the back of the Dining Room, Chica – or Luke – had found her – or his – way back near to the Restrooms and Bonnie was in the Backstage Area.

Suddenly, as Ashton went to go switch off the camera's, it quickly flickered between Freddy and Bonnie's face saying: _It's Me _which is the first time it's happened in the security room. Ashton shook his head and shut the laptop lid after seeing they now had 32% power left. "Why don't we do what we did with those other guys' bodies that did this?" Brad asked, staring thoughtfully in front of him "I mean, we can't do it with Rocky because he's in the morgue of the hospital. But... Luke... He's never gonna get buried if we leave him."

"What? So we'll just go get his body, or what's left of him, out of Chica, put him in a couple of bin bags, drive into the middle of the Escalante Desert at nearly 4 in the morning and dump his body in the middle of nowhere, where nobody will know where he is, but us," Ross asked rhetorically "there's not even enough of us to do it."

Brad scoffed "Didn't stop you from dumping the other guys' bodies there though did it?"

"That's different, Brad! I didn't know them! I could have cared less if I'm honest, but Luke's my friend! Okay? I'm not doing that to him! I'd rather people think he's missing than be buried somewhere nobody can visit him!"

"Jesus Christ, what's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Brad asked, feeling the tension coming off Ross "I mean get that Luke's dead, but there's no need to act like an ass."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you know what it's like seeing two of your best friends die?"

"Yes because they were my best friends too! I'm not taking it as hard as you are!"

Ashton rolled his eyes, deciding to check on Foxy seen as though he seemed to be ready to come out of the cove. Plus, he couldn't be bothered listening to Ross and Brad argue like an old married couple. He lifted up the laptop and clicked Pirate Cove.

The purple curtains were wide open, Foxy wasn't there and the sign saying _"It's Me" _had returned. "SOMEONE SHUT THE DOOR!" Ashton shouted. Ross quickly jumped up off his seat and pressed the button and the metal door slammed shut. "Quick, look at this!" Ashton said, pointing to the computer screen where the "It's Me" sign was.

Ross and Brad looked at it. They stared for a while at it before glancing at each other and looking at Ashton. "There's nothing there, Ashton." Brad said.

Ashton looked back to the camera's, seeing they had stopped working and had gone static. Every time. He groaned and slammed the lid of the laptop down. Why couldn't they see it for? Why is it only him that could see it and hear it all the time? Even though the only time he's heard it was when Lauren was giving him a lecture earlier. He ran his hands through his hair.

Ross checked the camera's again, seeing Foxy had returned back to his cove. Ross shut the laptop and flung his head back "29%. We are not gonna make it."

* * *

For the next 2 hours, the boys chose to stay in the security office rather than be clever and walk around where there was the slight chance they could be massacred by Freddy and his friends like Luke was. Even though Chica had Luke inside of her, it didn't stop her from coming to their door and trying to get in. Clearly, she was trying to help get the other three boys inside of a suit.

Even though only two out of the three can only be put in a suit now.

They barely used the camera's. They just hoped for the best by turning on the lights every now and then and shutting the door every time they heard Freddy laugh or Bonnie or Chica were outside their door. And that process continued throughout them two hours.

But, then it got to 5:58 a.m. 2 minutes away from going home.

Brad sat at the computer, jumping up and down, shaking from fear as their power had reached 1 fucking per cent. Even though they knew they were home free in two minutes or less, there was still the slight chance they could be killed. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon..." Brad kept chorusing. He's never wanted 6 a.m. to come so fast before.

Ross was pacing back and forth in the security room where his mind was starting to go places it really shouldn't be. He started fake crying "I need sleep. I'm gonna break. More importantly I need to get out of here."

Ashton looked up to Ross "Are you alright besides from the lack of sleep?" Ashton asked, slightly concerned and Ross nodded "are you sure..? I don't mean to offend you but... you look like you're going insane."

Ross shrugged "Can you blame me?"

Ashton and Ross's head flew to the left hand side door when they heard heavy footsteps coming towards them. Ross pressed the light, seeing Bonnie stood out there looking directly in. Before Brad even got the chance to shout at him, Ross pounded the button to close the metal door. "NO! ARE YOU STUPID?!" Brad asked, getting up from the seat.

Ross went to go respond but the worst thing happened that ever could of in this situation.

The power went out.

Meaning, the doors were open and nothing was stopping the remaining animatronics from getting them. Despite there only being a minute left until they were allowed to leave.

**_Next: _**_Night 5: The Final Night_

**_After: _**_Night 5: Ross &amp; Brad VS Freddy_

**_Then: _**_Night 5: Every Man For Himself_

**_Later: _**_Night 5: It's Me_

_**Finally: **Epilogue_

* * *

**Right okay, time for a complaint about reviews again. It's not really a complaint. I'm just asking if the MAJORITY of you could review bc (as I said in my TNY update) you're all making me think that everyone's losing interest in what I write now &amp; my writing itself. By reviewing, you're letting me know that I'm doing something right &amp; I'm not boring everyone. I'm sorry if the story seems like it's at a boring point right now, but I promise it'll get better. Some arcs of stories are boring, but it's vital to the storyline. &amp; I understand if you don't know what to review about, &amp; that's why I started putting questions at the end of each chapter so you HAVE something to review about &amp; can answer the questions. So yeah. That's it basically.**

_**PLEASE REVIEW &amp; ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW!**_

**Thoughts on Luke's death &amp; him having to stay inside Chica?**

**Thoughts on Ross's behaviour change?**

**Thoughts on Ashton in this chapter?**

**Thoughts on Brad in this chapter?**

**Thoughts on "It's Me" making a re-appearance?**

**Thoughts on the power finally giving out on them?**

**WHICH out of the five remaining chapters that are left over are you looking forward too?**


	17. Night 5: The Final Night

**I'm finally off school now for 2 weeks! WOO! I won't promise frequent updates bc I've promised that before. But, maybe I might update a lot more than I have been :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

********************************Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN R5, THE VAMPS, 5 SECONDS OF SUMMER OR THE GAME "FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S" ALL RIGHTS GO TO HOLLYWOOD, MERCURY/VIRGIN EMI, CAPITOL RECORDS &amp; SCOTT CAWTHON! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR ORIGINAL OWNERS.********************************

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_Night 5: The Final Night_

The boys all froze as soon as everything went black and the sound of the power going out became audible. Yes, they only had a minute and a half to go, but that doesn't mean something can't still happen. What was even worse was that they heard Freddy's laugh, and it sounded like it was right outside their door.

Slowly the boys all backed away from where they were into the middle of the security room like it was going to protect them. Suddenly out of nowhere lights started flickering in the left hand side door, which were the eyes of Freddy. Brad slowly nudged Ross "He's your animatronic... you go sort him out..."

"Fuck that..." Ross said, trying to be quiet in the hope that Freddy wouldn't notice them.

All the boys clenched tightly onto one another and shut their eyes, preparing themselves for the worst, but after a couple of seconds they slowly re-opened their eyes to find Freddy had gone from the hallway. At least they think he had. "Is that a good thing he's gone?" Ashton asked.

Ross shrugged "I don't know."

"Well, didn't Freddy get someone who attempted this previously when the lights went out?" Brad asked.

"I don't know!" Ross shouted, and then let his hands fly to his mouth as he's almost 100% sure his voice had echoed throughout the whole building for everything inside to hear.

Footsteps could be heard slowly coming down the hallway. "Oh, good one Ross..." Brad muttered.

Ross turned around and went to go retort back to Brad, but he felt something big grab his arm and try to pull him out of the room. As he went to scream, all of a sudden, the lights in the entire building came back on, and whatever had hold of Ross's arm still did. The boys became confused, but when Ashton looked over to Ross he gasped, putting his hands over his mouth. "Oh my, God!" Brad said, when he saw it.

Ross slowly turned his head around, flinching slightly, when he saw Freddy stood there, with his mouth wide open, and his hand clutched to Ross's arm. But he wasn't doing anything any more.

"Hey g—whoa!" A familiar voice said, almost running into Freddy. It was Samael.

Samael squeezed passed Freddy in the doorway and got into the security office "Close call, I see." Samael said, looking at Ross who looked petrified and he nodded.

"It's 6 a.m.?" Brad asked, feeling relieved.

Samael nodded "Yeah. I didn't come alone today, I have another employee with me. Good thing too, otherwise I'd have had nobody to of run downstairs to the basement to re-start the generator," Samael looked at Ross and sighed, taking his arm out of Freddy's hand "don't worry, they're not active any more. Well, they are when midnight comes tonight. No, what I mean is that it's not after hours any more, so therefore they won't try to kill you. You know what, I'll just take him back to the stage, and the others if they're roaming about somewhere," Samael re-activated Freddy so he was switched on and once he switched back on, the boys jumped in case he did try to kill them.

He turned Freddy around and pushed him gently out of the door so Freddy could make his own way back. Samael turned back round to the boys, he furrowed his brow "There's less of you... Where's the other one? Was it Luke?" Samael asked, the others nodded "where's he?"

"Why don't you ask your friend Chica?" Ross asked, sitting down in the security chair.

"Oh..."

"Yeah, have fun trying to get her back to the stage. Or should I say he, now?"

Samael sighed "Listen, I'm sorry guys... but, I did warn you guys what you were getting yourselves into. You didn't have to agree to do this. But, hey. There wasn't this many left the last time this was attempted. Who knows. Maybe the three of you might survive your last night. Or... maybe I might only be seeing one of you when the clock next hits 6 a.m. But, I reckon it'll be the first one. Cos, there's no point in getting almost to the end and not finishing it, right?" He asked.

"Right..." Brad said, seeming unsure about this.

Samael smiled "Well, I won't keep you guys any longer. You're all going to want to go home and sleep, as well as somehow explain where your friend Luke's gone."

Ashton slowly put on his coats "Yeah, guys, c'mon, lets just go. I can't stand being here any longer." He said, making his way towards the door.

"You've got to spend another night here." Brad said.

Ashton shrugged "I'd rather stay away from this place as much as I possibly can. And maybe by the end of tonight I might end up staying away from it permanently." Ashton said as he and Brad walked down the hallway, leaving Ross behind in the security room by himself yet again.

Ross got up from the chair and stopped when he got passed Samael. He turned around and patted his shoulder "If I were you, I'd wash that bin out." Ross said before exiting the security room.

He jumped when he saw Ashton leaned against the wall waiting for him, but with no Brad. He stared, confused "Where's Brad?" Ross asked.

"He went on ahead. I told him too. I need to talk to you." Ashton said, he glanced into the security office before the two boys slowly began to walk up the hallway to leave "you know Luke wasn't mean to be killed by Chica, right?" Ashton asked, Ross nodded "so, now what?"

Ross shrugged "I don't... I don't know... who was he meant to be killed by?"

"Bonnie."

"Well, whoever was meant to be killed by Chica might get killed by Bonnie?" Ross questioned, being unsure "Or maybe whoever was supposed to be killed by Chica cheated their death."

Ashton scratched the back of his head "Maybe... but... what if it's changed now? What if because Luke got killed by Chica, mine, yours and Brad's death or escape has been swapped around. What if you get out alive but me and Brad don't?" Ashton asked.

Ross breathed deeply "I'm gonna be honest, Ash. I don't think I'm gonna survive another night." He said with a weak smile before walking on ahead of Ashton who had stopped.

Ashton sighed, watching as Ross disappeared around the corner. He shook his head and went to go catch up to him and Brad, failing to notice Samael watching him from the security room door. He stared down suspiciously before going back into the security office.

Samael picked up the five full folders from the previous attempt at the five nights and moved them to the side before picking up the five empty ones that now had to be filled. He filled in the first two with Rocky and Luke's name on it, along with what animatronic killed them. There was already a picture of them both stuck inside it. He picked up the three remaining folders that had Ashton, Ross and Brad's name in it.

He tapped the folders in his hands before putting the five old folders into a box he had pulled up from underneath the desk, and he added the folders with Rocky and Luke's name in them. That box was almost ready to go elsewhere, that shall not be named yet, he just needed the other three folders to be filled in. And, by the end of their fifth night. They would be.

Samael stuck the three remaining folders in the corner out of sight and put the box with the other folders hidden underneath the desk. He went to go leave the room to make sure the other animatronics had returned back to the stage, but three other folders caught his eye. Three brand new ones that he hadn't seen before.

Why were there three brand new folders?

Samael sighed "Not again, this happened last time." he said, going over to them.

He opened up the first folder where a piece of scrap paper with writing on it fell onto the floor. He picked it up where it had three other names on it. They were most definitely not Ashton, Ross or Brad's. These were brand new. He shook his head "I thought this was the last time this was gonna happen." Samael muttered.

He opened up the folders and began writing the names in. Once the names were written in, he tossed them into another box that was in the corner of the room and left the room this time to see to the animatronics.

* * *

"Why are we here?"

Ross turned his head to Brad who was sat in the security chair in the corner of the room. He shrugged "Ask Ashton. He insisted that we come because it's not fair."

"I would but he's not here. And it's after midnight." Brad said, starting to feel scared for Ashton and a little bit annoyed too.

Ross and Brad were both starting to sense that Ashton might have decided on his own that he didn't want to do the fifth night any more because of what happened to Luke, which is understandable for more reasons that one. He didn't want to run the risk of dying and Ashton and Luke have always been close. But a little message from Ashton telling him he wasn't going to come would have been nice.

They hadn't checked the camera's yet because they didn't want the same thing to happen as yesterday when they ran out of power. Because who knows, maybe they'll run out of power earlier and Ross's near death with Freddy won't be a near death this time.

Ross stood up, beginning to pace around the room "Where the hell is he?! If he's not here by 1, we're leaving! There is no way in hell I'm doing this without him!"

"We can't leave, it's too dangerous. We might get caught by one of the characters." Brad got up from the seat and finally decided to check the camera's "Oh, no. Bonnie and Chica have gone." he switched off the camera's.

Ross switched on the lights to each door, and nothing was there "Well, they're not outside the doors. Maybe they've only just left the stage."

Brad hushed Ross "I can hear something..." He said.

Ross stayed quiet and heard what sounded like footsteps getting closer to the room. The boys both glanced at each other and Ross edged slowly towards the door where he switched on the light, he screamed when he saw Ashton stood there about to walk in, which also made Ashton scream too. Ross grabbed hold of Ashton and threw him into the security office "Where the hell have you been?!" Ross asked, raising his voice.

Ashton threw some batteries on the desk "Batteries for the walkie-talkies and flash lights that gave out or almost gave out on us last night," Ashton said "also, I was trying to get out of the house... but my sister wouldn't let me leave now that she knows what I've been doing this week. She almost told my Mom. Luckily she was in bed and Lauren won't dare disturb her whilst she's sleeping. Also, I tried to get in through the back door... but it's locked."

"How did you get in then?" Brad asked.

"Basement window. But, I couldn't see where the hell I was going, that's what took so long. I had my hands in front of me, searching for stuff to touch and hold onto like a blind man. I think I accidentally crashed into the generator that controls the power of the building. Might have accidentally knocked the power down or up a bit..."

Brad stared at Ashton suspiciously. He lifted up the computer and checked the power, seeing they had gone from 99%... to 88%. "ASHTON!" Brad shouted, turning around "you just knocked our chances of survival down by 11%!"

"Sorry! I didn't mean too! It was an accident! Besides! Us being here knocks down our survival."

"How come the back doors locked?" Ross asked, making the other two look at him "because, they haven't been locked in the past four nights. Why all of a sudden this night?"

Brad and Ashton looked at each other. This really got them thinking now. Especially since the back door being locked had also put their chances of survival down. Basically, tonight, their chances of survival were really low.

The guys jumped when they heard Freddy's laugh echo throughout the building, meaning he had left the stage. Ross had his hand on his heart that was increasing it's rate. But it was the next thing that nearly made all of their hearts stop completely.

The phone started ringing.

Everyone glanced at each other, either confused or scared. "Isn't someone going to answer it?" Ross asked, confused as to why Brad and Ashton looked scared "alright, I'll answer it."

"NO!" Brad said, stopping him "don't you understand?"

Ross shook his head.

"The phone guy died last night and he's the only one with the security office number."

Ross glanced at the phone, becoming scared "T-then... who's calling..?" Ross asked.

Ashton walked over to the phone and pressed the answer button, putting it on loud speaker where a screech of static sounded. All the phone call was, was static along with someone or something mumbling words they couldn't understand.

Brad sat down on the security office chair, Ross leaned against the wall and Ashton sat on the desk next to the phone as the static continued.

Then, the voice finally became clear for them to hear.

"_I'm you," the voice whispered roughly and deeply on the other end of the phone._

Ashton's head snapped down to the phone as soon as it said that, but for some reason Brad and Ross didn't seem affected by it. It was almost like they couldn't hear it. "Guys, did you just hear that voice?" Ashton asked.

"What voice?" Ross asked. Brad didn't say a word, he just slouched in the chair, staring at the phone.

What the hell. Why didn't they hear it?

_The voice on the other end of the phone returned to normal, but sounded rough and deep still "I am not one of those petty animatronics. I exist **only** in your mind," the voice said, dragging out the word "mind" and pausing for a short while._

What.

"_I am your darkest secrets, your greatest fears. I. Am... your devil," the voice paused again._

Ashton jumped down off the desk, wanting to back away from the phone but the others would get suspicious if he did that. If Ross and Brad knew Ashton was seeing and hearing things that were only in his head and nobody else's, they'd think he was going insane and have him locked up in a mental asylum. He doesn't want that.

As if the phone call couldn't get any scarier, the next part confused Ashton the most.

"_I know that you are unaware of what you've done. But soon, I will remind you," the voice paused, yet again as if it was letting Ashton sink this into his brain. "You will have to face... the evil... that you have brought... upon yourself," he paused again._

Ashton shook his head, breathing slightly heavier than before "I... I haven't done anything..." Ashton mumbled to himself, but loud enough for Ross and Brad to hear. They looked at him, confused.

"_You have to learn about the horrible things you have done. And when you finally discover the truth, I will..." the voice paused "shut you down. Forever." _

After that, the phone line went dead and whoever it was hung up.

Ashton stood still, frozen slightly as he didn't know what to say or think right now. He was so confused.

Brad stood up from the chair quickly "What the hell was that?!" Brad asked, looking at the phone and between Ross and Ashton.

Ashton turned his head to Brad "Y-you heard the voice on the phone?" Ashton asked.

Brad nodded "Yes! Of course I did! What the hell was it talking about? I haven't done anything! More importantly, _we_ haven't done anything!" Brad protested.

Ross looked between Ashton and Brad, lost and confused "Guys, I didn't hear a thing. All I could hear was static, a voice that was mumbled and over taken by the static and then a scream at the end of it. What did you both hear?" Ross asked.

Brad shook his head "I... I don't even know myself," he turned to Ashton who looked like he was about to break "Ash... are you alright?"

"If I haven't done anything, then why do I feel guilty?" Ashton asked, his voice cracking.

"Maybe you have done something, but you just can't remember." Ross said, still against the wall.

"That's what he said on the phone. Well, near enough the same thing... Except... you know... scarier..." Brad said, with a slight shrug. But he was slightly scared at the familiarity of what Ross said and what whoever the guy was on the phone said.

Was it weird that Brad didn't seem scared by that phone call at all? Yet, it seemed like it was affecting Ashton a lot. Ashton shook his head, taking a deep breath and trying to shake it off "Doesn't matter, not important. I'm being stupid. We—we should... probably get, going you know? Keep an eye on Freddy and Bonnie, and make sure they don't get any of us. Who's going after who?"

"I'll go after Freddy, I might as well," Ross said, coming away from the wall and grabbing a couple of batteries for his walkie-talkie and torch in case they ran out "but, I don't want to do it alone after what happened this morning – well, yesterday."

"I'll go with you," Brad said "I'm tired of chasing after a bunny that doesn't even do anything. He chased me once. He doesn't do much. Ashton, you just stay in here and watch the camera's for Foxy and Bonnie. They don't seem like they can do any harm tonight. We'll tell you if something's happened."

Ashton nodded "Alright, I'll see you guys later. Hopefully."

Ashton sat down in the security office chair as Ross and Brad left to go find Freddy. He sighed and pulled himself closer to the desk, leaning on it as he began to over-think the phone call and panic slightly.

Why was he feeling all these emotions for?

Panic. Guilt. Worry.

More guilt.

He hadn't _done_ anything. He doesn't understand. What's he done that's so evil and horrible?

"_He's just a kid, he doesn't know anything." _A male voice echoed through Ashton's head.

Several male voices echoed throughout his head at things he could suddenly and vaguely start to remember. Only words though, not actually what happened when hearing the words.

"_Yeah, but it's been a while since we were kids. Maybe we should listen to one."_

Ashton rubbed his head, trying to get them to go away. Clearly, he was starting to go insane.

And he couldn't afford to on his final night.

**_Next: _**_Night 5: Ross &amp; Brad VS Freddy_

**_Then: _**_Night 5: Every Man For Himself_

**_After: _**_Night 5: It's Me_

**_Finally: _**_Epilogue_

* * *

**Hehe. **

_**PLEASE REVIEW &amp; ANSWER THE QUESTIONS IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_

**Thoughts on Ross's near-death when Freddy grabbed him?**

**Thoughts on Ross thinking that he won't survive the fifth night?**

**Thoughts on where you think the folders in the box are going that "shall not be named"? ;)**

**Thoughts on the folder situation &amp; the new names?**

**Thoughts on Ashton accidentally knocking the power down?**

**Thoughts on the phone call?**

**Thoughts on what you think that Ashton has done that he can't remember but feels guilty about?**

**Who do you think is going to make it to the end now?**

**Which chapter are you MORE looking forward too now? ;)**


	18. Night 5: Ross & Brad VS Freddy

**Bc this story only has like 2 or 3 chapters left, I might just focus on getting it finished. That way it takes pressure off me &amp; I can try &amp; update my other stories. I don't know though.**

* * *

**Guest Account Replies:**

**R5-BTR-lilsis15: **Luke's dead, so some how I don't think he'll be making it out alive... haha. Ashton's the one that's still alive :)

* * *

**********************************Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN R5, THE VAMPS, 5 SECONDS OF SUMMER OR THE GAME "FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S" ALL RIGHTS GO TO HOLLYWOOD, MERCURY/VIRGIN EMI, CAPITOL RECORDS &amp; SCOTT CAWTHON! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR ORIGINAL OWNERS.**********************************

* * *

**Chapter 18  
**_Night 5: Ross &amp; Brad VS Freddy_**  
**

The halfway point. 3 a.m. The fifth and final night seemed like it was going good for the three remaining boys.

Ashton had stayed put in the security office like Brad had told him too. All he did was check the camera's, not very often, and check his door lights. Even though it was making the power go down by a whole lot. For some reason their power was definitely going down quicker than the previous nights. They were on 41%. And it's 3:15 a.m.

That is not good on any level what so ever.

So far, Ashton had, had Foxy trying to get into his room about three times, but luckily he shut the door in time. The last time Foxy tried to get into the room, Ashton almost never shut the door in time but luckily he did. As for Bonnie, he'd only been at the door once. He seemed the least active tonight, almost to the point where Ashton had forgotten about him until he looked at the camera's and saw him in a different room.

He turned on the camera's again and checked the Show Stage, seeing Chica had disappeared. Chica? Luke? Ashton doesn't know what to call it any more. It had been off the stage for a while now, but Ashton didn't dare find where he or she was. He couldn't look at it the same any more.

Ashton just hoped that Ross and Brad were doing okay with Freddy.

"How much longer are we going to hide here for?" Brad asked, whispering.

The pair were in the small opening to the Restrooms, and they weren't even doing anything but sit there. Brad didn't think what they were doing was safe, but according to Ross everything would be fine. And because Ross has been watching Freddy for the past four nights – now five – Brad's just going to do whatever Ross says, because whatever he's done, he's obviously survived. "Not much lon—"

Ross turned his head to the exit of the Restrooms where he heard footsteps getting closer, and he knew fine well those did not belong to Ashton or any sort of human. He got on his hands and knees and slowly crawled to the arch way, he popped his head around where he saw Freddy coming towards the Restrooms.

Ross frantically turned around and got up off the floor, running to Brad "Get up! We need to hide!" Ross whispered, grabbing Brad by the arm and pulling him up.

"Whoa! Why?"

"Because, Freddy's coming! And he always hides in here! Now come on!" Ross pulled Brad into the nearest bathroom, and shut the door behind it.

"This is the girls bathroom, Ross!"

"It's after hours! We have a killer bear about a metre behind us! Does it really matetr?!" Ross asked. That was when they heard the footsteps of Freddy coming towards the door of the girls bathroom.

Brad turned around so they were both facing the door. "Now what..?" Brad whispered.

Ross looked around for an escape, but there was nothing. No windows, no extra door, no nothing. Just the toilet cubicles. Suddenly, Ross's eyes widened when he came up with an idea. Again, he grabbed Brad by the arm and threw him into one of the cubicles before getting into the same one himself. Ross shut the door behind them and locked it. He turned round to face Brad, where they came face to face with one another, because Ross didn't realise that the cubicle wasn't big enough to fit two fully grown teenage boys in it. "This is so wrong on so many levels..." Brad said.

"Well, it's either this, or we die."

The door to the bathroom opened and the boys jumped. Slowly they managed to stand on the toilet seat so that Freddy couldn't see their feet on the floor. Ross had to crouch a little bit too, otherwise his head would probably be seen at the top. Brad on the other hand, didn't have to crouch. They breathed heavily, hearing Freddy walk around the room and were nervous in case he knocked the door to their toilet cubicle down. Not that he was looking in the toilet cubicles anyway.

When they heard his footsteps fade, and the door shut, Ross peaked his head over the top of the cubicle to see he had left the bathroom. Ross took his walkie-talkie that was hooked onto his jeans "Ashton?" Ross said, speaking through it, quietly "can you check the restroom camera and see if Freddy's there."

"Sure," Ashton said, through the walkie-talkie. A few seconds of silence passed before Ashton spoke through it again. "He's stood in the doorway of the Restrooms. I can see his eyes lighting up."

"Fuck."

"What's wrong?"

"Me and Brad are locked in the restrooms because we thought it would be a good idea to hide in the toilet cubicle together, but now we're trapped and barely have any room to move."

"Kinky."

"Fuck off, Ashton, this isn't funny!" Brad whispered harshly.

"Look, isn't there any other way out of the bathroom?" Ashton asked, turning off the camera's as he saw their power had gone down to 36%. "No doors? No windows? No nothing?"

Ross shook his head "No. Nothing. The only other option we have is to take a risk and run passed him in the hope one of us doesn't get caught."

"I am not doing that." Brad said immediately.

Ashton sighed heavily, wiping his face with his hand "C'mon, Ross. There's gotta be some way out? What about an air vent?" Ashton asked.

"An air vent? Where abouts will they be in a bathroom?" Ross asked.

"The wall or the roof."

Ross and Brad looked at the wall in the cubicle, but there was no air vent there. But when they looked above them, it was like heavens light had shone through because there was the entrance to an air vent. "Now, the question is... is it gonna hold both of us?" Ross asked, Brad shrugged "Ash, we found one in the roof."

Ashton turned around in the security chair, looking up to the roof of the security room where he saw another entrance to the air vent "Alright, get in it, and try to find your way back to the security room because there's one in here too. I'll even take the grill out so you know that it's there." he stood up on the chair in the middle of the room and put both his hands on the grill to take it out.

Ross put his walkie-talkie back on his jeans so it attached to them, and Brad had his torch. Ross rattled the grill above them until it came loose and came off. "Right then, off you go." Ross said, getting off the toilet seat and holding out his hands to give Brad a boost up.

"Excuse me. I'm not going first." Brad said, looking bemused.

"You're the smallest. If I go up first, you won't get up at all."

Brad rolled his eyes and put his foot on Ross's hand. Ross pushed his hand up and Brad grabbed onto the sides of the entrance to the air vent and pulled himself up after the boost from Ross. He crawled in and shone the light around, seeing there was small space for them to crawl and cob webs. A lot of cob webs.

Once Brad was up, Ross stood up on the toilet seat and pulled himself up with a little help from Brad. "Which way? Left or right?" Brad asked.

"Well, rights towards the dining room, so left." Ross said.

Brad nodded and struggled to turn around to go left before they both began shuffling through the air vent. Something was telling them that this was not going to end well at all.

Ashton was bored out of his mind as he waited for Brad and Ross to make a reappearance through the air vent. If he listened really, really, really carefully, he could hear some movement going on in the air vents. But it had to be really quiet. And between Freddy's laughter, his jingle playing from afar and the sound of the animatronics footsteps, it was really hard to hear.

Ashton got up from the security chair and pressed the light to the right hand side of the hallway. He jumped and almost screamed the place down when he saw Chica stood there. Ashton slammed the button that locked the door and the metal door came crashing down. Ashton breathed heavily. That's the first time he's saw Chica since last night.

He turned around and walked to the other side the room. He knew he couldn't keep the door down forever because of the power going down. Ashton pressed the light, and looked through the window where he saw Chica had gone. He breathed in relief and opened up the door again. He sat back down in the security chair and looked to the corner of the room where something caught his eye.

A box. With three folders in.

Ashton cocked his head and walked over to the box, taking out the three folders curiously. He knelt down on the floor and opened them up, seeing that the folders weren't Ross, Ashton, Brad, Rocky or Luke's. They were someone else's. Three different people to be exact. There were no pictures, just names.

He saw the birth date of the three people and his eyes widened. "Oh my, God..." Ashton said.

These three people were only 11 or 12 years old at the moment. There's no way they're gonna make three 11 or 12 years old's do this at such a young age, right? He's pretty sure Samael told them that there's an age limit of doing this. He vaguely remembers him telling himself and the other boys that either older teens or young adults do the five nights at Freddy's. Nobody younger or older.

Unless...

Ashton's eyes nearly fell out of his head when he realised that the three kids had been targeted to do this already. "What the hell, that's sick..."

He flipped through the folders, getting the three kids names. He had to stop this from happening some way and somehow. There was no way in hell he was letting more people go through this torture.

Ashton got to the front of all three of the folders and saw the names.

_Rydel Lynch_

What is it with Lynch's having to do this?

The last time it was Riker Lynch, and currently it's Ross and Rocky Lynch – well, was Rocky – and the next it's Rydel Lynch. Is this some sort of pattern or something?

He moved onto the next two folders.

_Calum Hood_

_Michael Clifford_

How the hell Ashton was going to be able to tell who was Rydel Lynch, Calum Hood and Michael Clifford, he had no idea. He began to shut the folders when:

"ASHTON! HELP ME! OH MY, GOD! HELP!"

Not again. Ashton threw the three folders back into the box before running out of the security room towards the traumatised voice, as he knew what that meant.

"You know," Brad said, shuffling through the air vent with Ross behind him "by the time we've finished crawling through this air vent, I reckon we're both gonna be spider-man 2.0 because I'm covered in cob webs."

"Yeah, me too." Ross said, who then went face first into a cob web and starting spitting it away from him. He rubbed it off his face and threw it to the side. "Are we almost at the security office?"

"I don't know. I don't feel like we've crawled through the air vent much—OOh! Wait! Wait!" Brad said as they came to a grill. He looked through it, seeing the hallway with the doors to the Kitchens directly opposite it. He sighed heavily "Are you kidding me? We've moved like... 10 metres. 15 if we're lucky."

"Move." Ross said. Brad moved forwards so that Ross could see through the grill. He had a look, glancing from left to right where he saw Freddy "Oh my, God, Freddy's there. He moves fast." He lowered his voice.

"We better mo—" Brad froze. He went to go move further along the air vent, but it creaked. Not in a 'someone's-in-the-air-vent' kind of creak, more of a 'this-thing-is-about-to-collapse' kind of creak. "Ross..."

"Yeah..." Ross said, now feeling scared and anxious about moving.

"We're screwed."

"Try moving one more time. If it doesn't creak we'll continue."

Brad nodded, he shuffled forwards once and the whole air vent where they were shook and the next thing they new the part of the air vent they were lying on broke through, and they fell out of the air vent and smashed off the floor. Right in the path of Freddy and what appeared to be... Chica? They don't know, their vision kind of started to go blurry.

Brad groaned. Everywhere hurt. Maybe it would have hurt less if it wasn't a tile floor they had landed on. He looked next to him where he saw Ross trying to get up, but he collapsed back onto the floor – obviously passing out, which wasn't good. Though, Brad couldn't talk. He was seeing double of everything. He held his head where he saw the figure of either Freddy or Chica standing above him and the next thing Brad knew, he was out like a light.

Ashton bolted through the hallways on the East side of the building to try and find Ross and Brad, even though he thought they were inside the air vents but apparently not.

He glided into the hallway where the Kitchens were, and he looked up where he saw the broken air vent. He looked on the floor where he saw the mess Ross and Brad had obviously left from falling through it. Ashton walked up to the kitchen doors and opened them. Nobody was in there. "Ross? Brad?" Ashton called, loud enough for them to hear.

"Round here!"

Ashton picked up his pace towards the voice that was round the corner. When he got to the corner, he slowly walked around as he wasn't prepared for what he was about to see. He slowly turned the corner and his heart sank when he saw Ross slumped against the wall inside the Freddy suit – but without the hat on because it hadn't been placed on him yet – and Brad was knelt next to him. The Freddy head was next to Brad "He's not dead... he's just... in a lot of pain..." Brad said, looking over to Ashton.

Ashton slowly walked over and knelt on the opposite side of him "I know this is a stupid question, but how are you feeling?" Ashton asked.

Ross glared at him, even though his life was slowly slipping away "Like... l-like death..."

"Do you think you'll be able to hold on till 6 a.m.?" Ashton asked "you know? Maybe we can take you to the hospital and they can get you out of it safely?"

Ross shook his head as best as he could "N-no... I-I... I have things... inside... the suit... sticking into me... left, right and... centre. I... think... the only place where... nothings... sticking through me... is my... neck.."

"Of course there isn't, there's nothing covering your neck." Brad said.

"What happened?" Ashton asked.

"We were in the air vent and it collapsed. We landed in front of Chica and Freddy, but we both blacked out because we hit our heads off the tile floor when we fell. I woke up and found Chica helping Freddy put Ross in the suit, it wasn't a pretty sight, let me tell you that now. But I got up and I found all the strength I had inside of me to push Chica off Freddy, well Ross, so that she couldn't put the head on him. Hence why, he's slumped on the floor. I don't know where Chica went. She went off somewhere." Brad explained, running his hand through his hair.

"I know this is the wrong time to joke, but at least you finally managed to stop Luke from doing any physical damage to someone." Ashton said to Brad who let out a soft laugh.

"Now what?" Brad asked "we can't just leave him here."

Ashton shrugged "What do you want, Ross?" Ashton asked.

Ross tried to shrug, but that only made whatever was sticking into his shoulders cut through him even deeper and he didn't think that was possible "Just... I just... die. I wanna... die."

Ashton and Brad glanced at each other and back to Ross. "That means leaving you here to bleed to death, slowly and painfully and we're not gonna do that." Brad said.

Ross's eyes averted to the Freddy head next to Brad. Brad looked at what Ross was looking at and he saw. He shook his head "No, Ross. We're not doing that. We might do it wrong."

"P-please..."

Brad sighed, wiping his eyes, and he looked to Ashton who frowned "It's what he wants, Brad. I already caused Luke's death, I don't want to be the cause of someone else's."

Brad kept looking at the Freddy head before picking it up into his hands. He looked inside of it where he saw all the cross beams, wires and other things that made the suit work and obviously kill the human inside it. He sighed, and became tearful but tried to hide it "I'm sorry if I do it wrong and it hurts even more," Brad said, making Ross laugh a little "ready?"

Ross nodded "B-but wait... I wanna... say... something. I-I k-know I... kept call...calling you a... wuss... throughout this entire thing... and Luke and Rocky did... too. But... you're not... okay. You lasted... longer... than... all three of us... put together... and I know... for a fact... you're going to live till the end... I've known for a... while. So's... Ash... I'll let him... explain that... though. I don't think... I have... time."

Brad looked at Ashton, slightly confused, but Ashton nodded. He looked back at Ross and nodded "Alright, thanks. Now are you ready?"

"Wait... one last thing... don't do anything... stupid that'll... limit... your chances of... surviving. Both of you... I know... all the animatronics are... done. Sorted... filled... but there's still... Foxy... he can... still get you... please don't... let him... get you."

"We won't." Ashton said with a small smile.

Brad hovered the Freddy head over Ross's "Are you ready? Because I'm just going to slam this thing on and hope for the best," Brad said, Ross nodded "right okay..."

Ashton turned his head away from Ross as Brad was about to do this. "One..." Brad began to count with tears clinging onto his eyes "two... three..." without further ado, Brad brought the Freddy head down hard and fast so that Ross's head went inside it.

Silence. No screaming of pain. Nothing.

Ashton turned his head back. Brad had let go of the head, and it slumped down a little bit "R-Ross..?" Ashton asked "are you... are you still alive in there?"

Nothing.

Ashton rubbed Brad's back who couldn't believe he just caused the death of his best friend "It's alright. C'mon." He said, standing up with Brad.

They kept glancing back as they walked away, until they reached the top of the hallway and they stopped, looking at each other. "What now..?" Brad asked.

Ashton shrugged "Like Ross said. There's no other animatronics left out to kill us but Foxy... and he wasn't exactly leaving me alone. He's been trying to get me all night, I almost never shut the door in time and he nearly got me."

Brad sighed heavily "Brilliant. So what are we gonna do? Sit in the security office until 6?"

"I'm afraid not. Foxy's out to kill us and Chica's disappeared, and by the sounds of it she's helping to kill tonight. I bet they all were. And... there's two of us, and two of them... So... You know what they say... Every man for himself."

_**Next: **Night 5: Every Man For Himself_

_**Then: **Night 5: It's Me  
_

_**Lastly: **Epilogue_

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW &amp; ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW!**_

**Thoughts on Ross &amp; Brad's "team-work" to avoid Freddy?**

**Thoughts on the folders Ashton found? What do you think is going to happen with them?**

**Thoughts on Ross dying?**

**Thoughts on Brad killing Ross?**

**Thoughts on how you think the story is going to draw to a close?**


	19. Night 5: Every Man For Himself

** I just realised that the name of this chapter does not actually suit what happens. Oops. Oh well, I'll find a better name \o/**

**Also, bc this story has two chapters left after this, I'm gonna finish it in the next few days :)**

**Enjoy :D **

* * *

**********************************Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN R5, THE VAMPS, 5 SECONDS OF SUMMER OR THE GAME "FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S" ALL RIGHTS GO TO HOLLYWOOD, MERCURY/VIRGIN EMI, CAPITOL RECORDS &amp; SCOTT CAWTHON! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR ORIGINAL OWNERS.**********************************

* * *

**Chapter** **19  
**_Night 5: Every Man For Himself_**  
**

It was getting on to 4 a.m., and all Ashton and Brad had been doing were walk around the entire building of the pizza restaurant because they had nothing else better to do. They were trying to find Chica, but they couldn't find her and Foxy didn't look like he was doing much in his cove. He was just there, doing absolutely nothing. Every time they walked by the place where they had left Ross in the Freddy suit, he'd still be there slumped against the wall. He hadn't moved an inch. Meaning, obviously, the exoskeleton that controls the suit had broken inside. It wasn't a bad thing, it just meant that the two remaining boys were safer for the rest of the night.

They didn't even know why they were walking around the pizza restaurant and not sat in the security office when they know Chica's missing and could quite possibly jump out at any moment. Especially when they're on the East side of the building.

In front of them, they came up to two double doors which led to the Dining Room. They pushed them open and walked in, seeing the stage and all the tables and chairs. Everything seemed so content, it was weird. Never has it been this quiet before. "If nothing's happening, why are we still here?" Brad asked.

"I don't know." Ashton said, this time not caring if Brad wanted them both to leave. But there was one small problem to them leaving, there was no way out until Samael comes at 6 and unlocks all the doors.

Brad sighed as they went to go over to the entrance of the West side of the building. As they were, something caught Brad's eye on the floor in the centre of the room between two tables. "Ashton!" Brad said, pointing over to it.

Ashton shone his light over to where Brad was pointing "What the hell..." Ashton muttered.

Quickly the pair ran over to what was on the floor. It was Chica. Or Luke. Whatever you want to call it now. The animatronic was laid on the floor like it had given out. "Is it broke?" Ashton asked.

Brad shrugged "It must be... maybe they all are," he said, looking up to Ashton "it might be the reason why none of the others haven't come for us."

"But, how have they broken? We haven't touched them."

"Ashton, they are old. This restaurants been open for a long time, even before 1987 when that thing happened. Whatever it was called. It was going to happen sooner or later when these guys finally gave out and broke."

"Yeah, true... I just wish it could have happened before Ross got caught."

Brad nodded slightly, in agreement. He stared at Ashton for a moment who was stroking Chica's mask gently. "What was that thing Ross was talking about before?" Brad asked, Ashton looked at him confused "he said that I was gonna live till the end and he'd known that for a while."

Ashton looked down "Oh... that... yeah. Uh, after the second night we'd spent here, me and Ross went back to his and searched this place up. The five nights scenario came up and gave us a list of people who had previously attempted the five nights and the ones currently doing it. We clicked on the ones currently doing it which was us and it had next to our names which animatronics killed us, when none of us had been killed yet. Rocky and Ross's were the only ones that have been right so far, mine and Luke's haven't. You're the one that's supposed to survive but because mine and Luke's got messed up, it looks like we're both getting out of here alive, which is a good thing too," Ashton said, with a small smile of relief "because... I'm not gonna lie... I'm really scared and have been all along about dying. And now that I've saw what happens if you get caught, I'm even more petrified."

Brad frowned and sighed. "Should we go back to the security room and check on the fox on our way there?" Brad asked. Ashton nodded.

Both of the boys got up and left the Dining Room, taking glances behind them back at Chica on the floor.

They walked along the hallway to get to Pirate Cove from the Dining Room, finding the silence tense. Mainly because of what just happened, but because of something else too. They didn't like it at all.

When they got to the entrance of Pirate Cove, the boys slowly put their heads around the corner in case Foxy was active and ready to run. But he wasn't even off the stage. His curtain was closed like it was on their first night here, meaning he was inside the stage sat on his chair.

The boys walked into the cove slowly and quietly as they approached the stage. Brad opened up the curtains wide where they could see Foxy sat in his chair with his head bowed. Ashton shined his torch on the inside of the stage and they both climbed up to get a better look at Foxy, standing on either side of him. Brad prodded his mask and no reaction came from the animatronic at all.

Even though it was expected for Foxy to break sooner than the other animatronics, due to his jaw being broken and other parts of his body having holes in, it was still weird for them to break now. Or it was just coincidental. "It's like they've died..." Brad said.

"Or deactivated, but I don't know how they have," Ashton said, shining the torch on Foxy's back to see if he could find his activating switch "and to be honest, I don't want them to reactivate if they've deactivated. It's not a bad thing if they've deactivated, lets face it."

"True. C'mon, we'd better head back to the security room."

When the boys got back to the security room, it was just after 4:30 a.m. and Ashton had gotten the three folders with Rydel, Calum and Michael's names written in and showed him so he could ask for his opinion – or maybe he knew who they were. Brad shrugged and simply told him: "No clue. But, I don't think it's anything to worry about any more when the animatronic's have broken. They'd be spending five nights in an empty, dark restaurant."

As time went on, it slowly started getting closer to 6 a.m., meaning they were home free soon. They spent the rest of their time looking through the camera's to see if Chica or Foxy had moved – cos they're the only ones that have a camera pointed to them – in case they had misjudged them being deactivated. But they hadn't. They hadn't moved a single inch.

Not even Freddy had. They knew that because they couldn't find him on the camera, and Ashton had to go to the toilet at one point and he had a quick sneaky look to see if he was still slumped against the wall on the floor, and he was. He hated looking at something that he knew had his dead best friend in.

* * *

"I know it doesn't matter, but how much power do we have left?" Ashton asked, sitting in the security chair, staring into space.

Brad sat on the floor against a wall with the laptop in his lap. He opened it up to check. "6%. And it's 5:45 a.m. Fifteen minutes and we get to go home..." Brad said sigh-fully. He put the laptop on the ground and his eyes started to fill up with tears "I wanna go home now, Ashton."

Ashton turned his head to Brad when he heard his voice crack. He got up from the chair and knelt in front of him "I know, me too. I don't want to stay in here any longer. Or come here ever again."

"I could have saved him, you know," Brad said, making Ashton confused "Ross. I could have if I tried hard enough. Or if I'd have put up a fight about not going first through the air vent. Or if I'd have just stuck too—"

"I know, Brad, I know. We could have all saved Rocky and Luke's life too if we'd have tried harder or done something differently," Ashton said, seeing Brad start to sob a little. He sighed, looking over at the clock in the room where it read almost 5:50 a.m. "look, I don't want to stay here any longer than you do. I don't know how, but I'm gonna go find us a way out of here. Regardless if there's only ten minutes left, ten minutes is too much. Have you got your walkie-talkie? I'll still talk whilst I'm looking."

Brad nodded, lifting it up in his hands. Ashton smiled at him before getting up "Stay here. Don't move." He said before exiting through the left hand side of the hallway.

Brad wiped his eyes and stood up. He grabbed the laptop and sat down in the security office chair, beginning to keep an eye on the time.

Ashton ran as fast as he could around the restaurant to try and find an exit. There were no windows or doors leading to outside in the West Hall Corner or West Hall, which meant he had to go further into the restaurant. He came to the Supply Closet, and he went to go inside it but he realised that there has never, ever been windows or exit doors in Supply Closets.

He had reached stupid on a whole new level right then.

Brad kept checking the camera's in the security office to see where Ashton was, even though he could hear his footsteps echoing throughout the quiet building. He clicked on Pirate Cove where he saw Ashton had returned to there.

Ashton looked around Pirate Cove and stomped his foot, seeing that on the windows they had blinds on them that were like jail bars and you had to slide open. Ashton would consider breaking the window and climbing between the bars, but the bars weren't big enough for him and Brad to fit through. Which is surprising because Brad's small and can pretty much fit in anything and everything. Again, Ashton is surprised Foxy never killed Brad because he's probably small enough to fit inside him.

Why did he just think that?

Ashton shook his head and left the cove, looking left and right where the next room was the Dining Room. He sighed and stomped in frustration again because he also knew the windows in there were the same as Pirate Cove. Basically, Ashton and Brad were not getting out early.

Brad shut the laptop, seeing the power had gone down to 2% and he didn't want the power to go out on Ashton in case he had a heart attack whilst looking around. Plus, it was almost 5:55 a.m. now. Surely that per cent of power would last them. Right?

Brad sat in the security office chair, staring at the ceiling when he could hear the footsteps of Ashton in the distance getting closer to the room. "Taking it you haven't found an exit." Brad said through the walkie-talkie.

Ashton shook his head "Nope," He said, beginning to walk back "looks like we're stuck here till six."

Brad sighed "Damn it."

"I know. But, hey, it doesn't matter. I'm coming back now anyway."

"Yeah, I know, I can hear your footsteps outside the room." Brad said, glancing to the left hand side door.

Ashton's eye brows furrowed and he stopped walking as Brad said that "Brad..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm nowhere near the security office."

Brad's head immediately turned to the door, where he stared for a while "T-then... if it's not you... who is it..?" Brad asked.

Ashton's hand ran through his hair "I-I don't know..." Ashton said, feeling scared for Brad right now as well as himself. He swallowed hard and began to think, shutting his eyes "Let's see... um... Foxy... no he's still in the cove. Freddy? No, he's still on the floor. Chica's still the Dining Room. And Bonn—" Ashton froze and his eyes reopened "Brad..."

"Yeah..?"

"We forgot about Bonnie."

Brad jumped up from his chair and slowly backed away from the left hand side door, until his back collided with the buttons that shut the right hand side door and the metal door came crashing down. "WRONG DOOR!" Brad shouted, and pressed the button to re-open the door.

It wouldn't open.

"Ashton. The door won't open to the right hand side. I accidentally shut it." Brad said, hitting the button to open the door but it wouldn't open at all. Brad faced the left hand side door and walked over to it slowly, he pressed the button that turned on the light and saw Bonnie stood directly in front of him and Brad immediately punched the door button where the door shut, meaning both doors were now closed and he was trapped inside the office. "Okay, Ashton. I'm alright, I'm safe. I'm trapped inside the office."

Ashton nodded "Okay, alright. That's fine. I'll just, go find somewhere to... you know? Stay until it comes to 6 a.m."

"U-Um... Ash... I need to tell you something..."

"What?"

"We're on 2% power. It's 5:56 a.m., and I have both doors shut."

Ashton's face fell "Brad, that's not gonna last you!"

"I know, that's why I told you," Brad said, his voice cracking again. He breathed deeply "Turns out I'm not gonna survive till the end, huh?"

"No, shut up! You've got four minutes left until 6 a.m.! You can hold on! Don't you dare talk like that! You can hold on for four minutes. _Four_. _Minutes_."

"It's Me, Ash," Brad said "I could barely hold out for a minute when I first saw them move. To think, when we were coming home from that party Sunday morning, if I hadn't have came in here because I wouldn't pee in the back of an alley, none of this would have happened."

"Shut up, Brad, it'd have happened eventually. Look, you're gonna live okay. It's now, what? 5:57 a.m? We've just wasted a minute of talking. I'm coming back to the room, okay?" Ashton said, getting worked up and upset as he started to walk "I don't care if it isn't 6 a.m. by the time I've got there and the bunny's still there, at least the list still went as it's sup—"

"DON'T YOU DARE ASHTON! You're not dying for me, you have a little brother and sister that want you and are expecting you to be home. I don't. It doesn't matter if the power runs out before 6 a.m., regardless if there's two minutes left or slightly more. That is not the way it's supposed to be."

Ashton stopped walking as Brad shouted at him "THEN FUCKING HOLD ON FOR AT LEAST THREE MINUTES!" Ashton shouted back. He sighed.

But, what if it was supposed to be that way?

Ashton saving Brad from dying by distracting Bonnie. That way the list is correct, and Brad lives. Ashton began to walk towards the security office "I'm so sorry Brad."

"I know, Ash. I know..." Brad said, clearly not having a clue what Ashton meant by that. He thought he meant it because they think Brad's going to die when it clearly isn't the case.

Ashton got to the hallway before the West Hall corner which led all the way down to the security office where Bonnie would be. He breathed deeply, being ready to run round the corner and get Bonnie's attention. As Ashton went to run out into the hallway...

The power went out.

Brad watched as the security office darkened and both of the security doors lifted up and open. He looked over to the left hand side door and stayed quiet, hoping that it wouldn't catch any attention from Bonnie. "Brad, are you alright?" Ashton asked, shaking a little.

Nothing.

"Brad. Answer me now are you okay?"

Still nothing.

"BRAD FOR GOD SAKE ANSWER ME!"

Ashton breathed deeply and checked the time on his phone, seeing it had just turned 6 a.m. Ashton sighed in relief, being glad that the power went out as it hit 6 a.m. Brad was definitely okay, he was probably hiding from Bonnie and didn't want to make any movement that would catch his attention.

Suddenly, as Ashton took a step forward to go to the security office, the whole building rattled and echoed throughout with the sound of several painful screams coming from Brad, which is something Ashton has been too familiar with hearing these past few nights, and something he did not want to hear at 6 a.m. when they were basically home free.

"No..." Ashton said, it coming out a whisper, but it got gradually louder. He shook his head "No... no... no. No. No. NO. NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! BRAD!" Ashton shouted, getting more angrier and upset with himself.

They were so close.

So fucking close.

They had basically completed the five nights.

Ashton put his head into his hands where he didn't know whether to scream or cry. So he decided to do both until he collapsed to the floor in a heap crying.

This was not fair at all. Talk about bad luck.

All sorts started to fly through Ashton's mind at once. He could have saved Brad if he had returned back to the security office quicker, or if he'd have not have even tried to search for an exit. Or better yet, if he'd had got Brad to go and look for an exit. No doubt Brad would have been more careful about it. But the bigger question was...

How did Ashton not see Bonnie on his way to go looking for an exit?

How did he not know that the air vents weren't going to hold Ross and Brad's weight put together? (That was just common sense knowing that.)

How did he not know that Luke's too stubborn and cares too much to let Ashton fight against something that's meant to kill him?

And how did he not know that by making Rocky stay in a different room to Foxy didn't mean that Foxy wouldn't find him?

When you think about it, this is all Ashton's fault.

After all, he did decide who watched out for what animatronic. Didn't he?

He basically led them to their death's.

That's when realisation hit Ashton like a tun of bricks.

"It's me... I did this... it was me... It's my fault. I did it."

**_Next: _**_Night 5: It's Me_

**_Finally: _**_Epilogue_

* * *

**YAY! Well... not yay. but. Yay. I feel like the bit towards the end could have been better, but I'm just getting really, really, tired. so, I think I'm gonna go to sleep after this update. WOO.**

_**PLEASE REVIEW &amp; ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW.**_

**Thoughts on the animatronic's breaking?**

**Thoughts on Brad &amp; Ashton in this chapter?**

**Thoughts on them forgetting about Bonnie? Did you guys forget about Bonnie too?**

**Did you think that Ashton was going to be the one to really live till the end? Or did you think it was going to be Brad?**


	20. It's Me

**Glad most of you weren't expecting Ashton to die &amp; tbh, I don't think you're expecting what's about to happen either bc I wasn't expecting it to turn out the way it did either haha. But, I will say it turned out better than I'd planned ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**********************************Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN R5, THE VAMPS, 5 SECONDS OF SUMMER OR THE GAME "FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S" ALL RIGHTS GO TO HOLLYWOOD, MERCURY/VIRGIN EMI, CAPITOL RECORDS &amp; SCOTT CAWTHON! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR ORIGINAL OWNERS.**********************************

* * *

**Chapter** **20**  
_It's Me_

Ashton had been laid on the floor in the pizza restaurant for a few minutes now, curled up into a ball sobbing. He hadn't moved and he knew it was after 6 a.m., but only by a couple of minutes. He was expecting Bonnie to walk by, having Brad inside him, but he hadn't. So either Bonnie's animatronic finally broke like Chica, Foxy and Freddy's or he was slowly making his way back to the Show Stage.

After a short while, Ashton heard the sound of slow clapping coming from behind him. He got out of the position he was in on the floor and knelt, looking where the clapping was coming from where Samael was. He was the one clapping "Congratulations," Samael said, getting closer to him "you did it. I knew you would."

Ashton's face was tear stained and he was so confused right now. He slowly got up off the floor, almost falling back over again. "How does it feel?" Samael asked.

"How does it feel?" Ashton questioned "I just lost four of my best friends, how do you think I fucking feel?! It was 6 a.m.! 6 fucking a.m. and Brad got killed! I thought they switched off then! All the others had already deactivated after 3 a.m., why didn't the bunny?!"

Samael shrugged "I don't know. They're old animatronics. This restaurants been running for years and years, even before 1987. They were bound to break sooner or later."

"That's near enough what Brad said."

Again, Samael shrugged "Well the boy had common sense. You guys should have left sooner. I mean, they all wanted too, right? But... you wouldn't let them, is that correct? Cos apparently it wasn't fair to Rocky who had died on the third night, but he didn't care about leaving or not. Why didn't you let them leave earlier, Ashton?" Samael asked.

"B-b-because... it wasn't fair..."

"To who?" Samael asked "the brave people who had died protecting you because you kept staying in the security office to watch the camera's? You left the night Rocky got killed by Foxy to watch out for Foxy so he didn't get killed by him, but you failed. I mean, Foxy's footsteps are pretty heavy. How did you not hear him leave the stage?" Samael asked, continuing to question Ashton as he circled him "and what about poor Luke? Huh? Weren't you supposed to get killed by Chica? Not him? You told him to go the long way round to get to Chica, didn't you? And to think, if you hadn't had done that, Foxy wouldn't have wounded him, and he would have been just fine. Do you realise now that if Luke would have stayed in the security room with you a little bit longer that night Chica would have been gone from the door and he could have avoided that fate with Foxy?" Samael asked.

"Why are you doing this?" Ashton asked, his voice cracking as he stood still, letting Samael circle him.

Samael stopped walking "Because, Ashton, I'm trying to make you realise something," He said, before starting to circle him again "Ross. Common sense should have told you that air vents aren't strong enough to hold two people put together. Regardless if you think one's light enough and it'll hold. Again, you suggested it and they followed it because they were frightened for their life's ending, and it did. Moving onto Brad. You finally moved out of the security office to try and find a way out, but you told him to stay in the office. Why didn't you ask him to go with you? Wouldn't two people have been better than one at trying to find an exit?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to show you that you killed your best friends!" Samael said, raising his voice "yes, it could be argued you never, but you led them to their deaths. They wanted to leave! Why didn't _you_ want them leave?" Samael asked.

This time, Ashton didn't have an answer. He couldn't think of a good enough reason as to why he didn't want to stop the five nights after Rocky had died, or better yet when they found the bodies of the other guys who had previously attempted this.

It was true. Ashton killed them.

"Oh my, God."

Samael sighed "But, I shouldn't be surprised. It's not the first time you've led people to their deaths."

"What?" Ashton asked, now being confused "what do you mean? How have I led other people to their deaths?"

"Oh, you were like... eight years old, Ashton. You were here with your friends, or a few of them, and you started talking to Riker, Ellington, James, Connor and Mike because they started talking to you and you ended up talking them into doing the five nights because they weren't sure whether or not to do it." Samael explained.

"What..?"

Samael smiled in disbelief "You really don't remember that do you..."

Ashton shook his head.

"_Hey, kid," Riker said, getting the attention of the little boy walking by their table. He looked slightly scared that teenagers had started speaking to him. "Don't be scared, we just want to ask your opinion on something."_

"_Riker!" Ellington said, trying not to draw attention "he's just a kid he doesn't know anything. You'll scar him."_

_Riker rolled his eyes "Then I'll put it in a nice, friendly way then," Riker turned to the kid "how would you feel if you were given the opportunity to spend five nights with all these lovely animatronics," he said, pointing to Bonnie, Chica and Freddy who were on the stage or walking about and playing with the kids "does that sound fun?"_

_The little kid nodded. James sighed "Riker, if he knew what we were supposedly in for, do you honestly think he would want to?"_

"_Oh quit your whining," Riker said quickly. He turned back to the little kid "Alright. But, what if... the characters weren't who they appeared to be. What if they were mean and nasty and tried to hurt you?" Riker asked "would you take the risk?"_

_The little boy nodded "Yeah. But, why would they hurt you? They can't hurt you."_

_Riker pointed to the little kid and looked back to Ellington, James, Connor and Mike "There we go. Right there. They can't hurt us because they're programmed not to. Thanks little guy. What's your name?" Riker asked._

"_Ashton."_

"_Thanks Ashton, you've been most helpful." Riker watched as Ashton walked away to the friends he was with. He turned back seeing everyone staring at him "What?!"_

"_A little boy? Really? We're doing this over advice from an eight year old?" Connor asked._

_Riker nodded "It's been a while since we were kids. Maybe we should listen to one. I'm doing it anyway, whether or not you guys do it. I know I'm not going to do anything productive in the summer anyway, so..."_

"_I'll do it too. For the same reasons as you said." James said._

_Connor sighed "I might as well do it, you'll only go on and do it without me and call me a wimp for the rest of my life if I don't."_

"_Or you'll leave in a casket in a Freddy suit," Mike said, letting out a soft laugh. He turned his head to Ellington "What about you, Ell? Are you up for it?"_

_Ellington moved uneasily "I don't know..." He said, only for the others to groan and glare at him "But... I could be doing stuff this week. And I might not get to do it because fucking, Chica the fucking Chic shoved me up her ass."_

_James rolled his eyes "What are you doing this week that you could possibly miss out on?" James asked._

_Ellington folded his arms "Fuck you. Fine, I'll do it."_

Ashton stepped back from Samael "Oh my, God. How... how did I let that slip my mind?" Ashton asked "th-that's what I did wrong... there—there was this phone call tonight... telling me... that I'd done something and that I was unaware of..."

"Wasn't there even a little voice in your head throughout these past few nights saying 'it's me whose done this'?" Samael asked.

"What does that mean?!"

"What?"

"It's me! I've been seeing it everywhere and people have been saying it unintentionally, even Brad said it before he died, I saw it on the walls, I saw it flash on the screen of the camera's and I saw it in Pirate Cove on that sign that says 'sorry out of order' but instead it said 'it's me' after Foxy left the stage and killed Rocky. Nobody else saw it and it was in front of them, staring them in the face."

"I've basically just explained it to you, were you not listening?" Samael asked "it means it was you who did this. You who caused all this to happen to them. It's you who was making them do it. It's you who could stop it at any time. Or, if we're seeing it from your point of view... It's Me who caused this to happen. It's me who's making them do this. It's me who could stop this at any time I like. And, my personal favourite, It's Me who killed them," Samael paused, watching Ashton process this all through his mind "_now_ how do you feel?"

Ashton tried to speak but nothing would come out. He felt like crying and screaming all over again. Samael sighed "Look, you wanna know why the animatronics broke?" Samael asked, Ashton nodded "they are old, they were breaking anyway. This place is shutting down so it doesn't matter, and we're getting a new place with the same name. We're even getting new animatronics to replace the old ones, heck even a few extra ones so there's more on offer for the kids and they're not just fighting over three animatronics. We might even get a new version of Foxy instead of shutting him off all the time."

"W-what are you gonna do with the old ones?"

Samael shrugged "I don't know. Keep them in the back room? Use them for spare parts in case some things break?"

"Okay, next question, what are you gonna do with Ross, Luke and Brad? Leave them in the suits?" Ashton asked, getting defensive.

Samael scoffed "Well, I don't see you wanting to take their dead bodies out of the suits. Do you know how many cross beams, wires and god knows what else will be sticking into them?" he asked, only for Ashton to grab hold of him and shove him against the wall "alright, calm down! What I meant was that it'll be nearly impossible to get them out."

Ashton let go of him and sighed. He rubbed his head as all sorts of thoughts started to flow through his mind. He faced Samael again with a small smile "Say, Samael. If Foxy gets reactivated, will he still be a killer animatronic or be nice? You know, seen as though it's not after hours any more."

"Considering he malfunctioned and ripped someone's frontal lobe out when he was last activated during the day, I'm gonna say killer..." Samael said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world "why..?" he asked, becoming suspicious.

"Because... his suits the only one that's empty and hasn't got a body in. It would be a shame to leave him out, right?"

* * *

The time soon came for the restaurant to open, but people were still queuing outside 30 minutes later because the doors weren't open and nobody was letting them in. Not even the employees could get in because they had no key. They were beginning to wonder what the hell was going on.

That was until Ashton came to the front door of the pizza restaurant where everybody was and unlocked the door. He showed no emotion what so ever, even though you could tell by his eyes he looked worn out, tired and depressed. Before anybody could step foot over the door and get by Ashton, he shut both doors and locked them with the key he had.

After locking the door, he turned to everyone queuing up "Sorry guys, it's shut and will be for a very long time." he said, beginning to walk away. He turned his head where he saw a trash can full of rubbish and he wasted no time in throwing the keys to the restaurant in them. Luckily, they fell through gaps between the trash so that nobody could get them or dare go in to retrieve the keys at all.

"Why is the place shut?" He heard a parent ask.

Ashton stopped walking and turned around "There was an accident, and I've _just_ finished cleaning it up."

"What happened?"

Ashton turned around and began walking away again so that he could go home.

"Lets just say, Foxy finally got a bite to eat."

_**Finally: **Epilogue_

* * *

**Well... that took an unexpected turn... Ashton turned killer... I never in my mind thought that was how the 5th night was gonna end... Oh well.**

**Hope you're ALL excited for the epilogue which is also the final chapter of the story! :D **

_**PLEASE REVIEW &amp; ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW!**_

**Thoughts on Ashton being the cause everyone died?**

**Thoughts on the flashback with Ellington, Riker, James etc?**

**Thoughts on Samael?**

**Thoughts on Ashton making Foxy kill Samael?**


	21. The End

**Slight change of plan on the sequel guys ;) **

**Read and find out mwaha.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own: R5, The Vamps, 5 Seconds of Summer or the game "Five Nights at Freddy's", all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal, Capitol Records &amp; Scott Cawthon! I don't anything at all, all rights go to their original owners!**

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

_Saturday 6th June, 1987_

Riker turned his head over to the door when he heard the chime blow with the wind where he saw Ellington walk through, looking slightly disappointed which only meant one thing. He threw his head back and sighed as Ellington came over and sat opposite him at the table. "Oh, don't give me that look. If you want a job for us go look for one yourself instead of leaving it up to me." Ellington said, sounding irritated.

"I wouldn't know where to start. You had a lot of ideas of where to go and even you've gotten nowhere."

Ellington sighed and rubbed his eyes, leaning on the table "I tried that store near to where I live. They told me they're not hiring until _after_ summer's over. Why? Because some teenagers already beat us to it."

"Well that's great. It's summer. We have no money to do anything, we've tried looking and do you know where that's gotten us?" Riker asked.

"Where?"

"Sat in a freaking kids pizza restaurant surrounded by singing, dancing animatronics."

"True." Ellington said, nodding as he took a look round where they were sat.

They were sat in the Game Area of the restaurant where there was a small kid animatronic, who looked like a porcelain clown, who had a sign in his hand saying 'Balloons!' whilst having a couple of balloons in his other hand. There was also a mini carousel that the kids could play on, this carousel contained a green and orange chicken – which was obviously supposed to be Chica – a brown bear, even though it kind of looked like a dog – obviously Freddy himself – a blue bunny – Bonnie of course – and last but not least a red fox – Foxy the Pirate. Of course he didn't look like a pirate on the carousel, it literally was a red fox that you could sit on. Also, there were tables with party hats and plates on as well as presents stacked up and a 'happy birthday' banner hanging from the ceiling.

It was weird that the restaurant kept Foxy the Pirate on the carousel as they scrapped him as an actual animatronic when they re-opened this place after the old restaurant, Freddy Fazbears Diner, got closed down and is now re-opened as Freddy Fazbears Pizza. They mainly scrapped him because he was getting pulled to bits by the kids and because of other reasons too that other people weren't so sure about – so that's why they replaced him with Mangle, a female version of him that is white and pink. They keep her in the Kids Cove, which is conjoined with the Game Area and other things, where there are drawings and more party tables. Now that doesn't stop the kids from pulling Mangle apart like they did with Foxy, if anything they pull Mangle apart worse than they did with Foxy – it's just Mangle is easier to put back together at the end of the day rather than Foxy was.

Next up is Prize Corner where you obviously win prizes such as cuddly toys of Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. It also has a poster on the wall of Bonnie, Chica, Freddy and Mangle. Just below, a little further to the right from, the poster is a blue and pink box where they keep the Marionette aka the Puppet or Puppet Master. It doesn't matter what you call him. There's a music box that keeps him and the children entertained.

And last but not least is the Show Stage which is conjoined with Prize Corner, the Game Area and the Kids Cove. This is where they keep none other than Bonnie, Chica and Freddy – even though they're allowed to wonder around during the day on and off the stage. There's not much there other than the stage, the three animatronics and a happy birthday sign above them.

There is also a hallway where you will find four separate party rooms where the animatronics can go as well as the kids to, well, party. And also right at the back of the building you will find the parts/services room where they keep 'spare parts' for the animatronics in case they break.

Basically that just means it's where they keep Old Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy the Pirate from the old restaurant.

"Hey," Ellington said, looking at him like a light bulb had gone off in his mind "maybe they're hiring here. You know? Handing out prizes, presents, serving food. Putting whatever that is—" he pointed over at Mangle in the Kids Cove "—back together when the place shuts. Or re-filling his balloons. What's he called? BB?"

Riker shrugged "I don't know. Ask. But are you sure Connor, James and Mike are gonna be happy about working in a pizza restaurant?" Riker asked.

Ellington got up from the chair and walked backwards "Tough. I'm going to ask and if they're hiring we're taking it. I don't care what the job is." Ellington turned around, only to crash into something huge that was bigger than him "ooh shit!" Ellington immediately covered his mouth, seeing he was surrounded by kids.

Also seeing he had walked into Freddy – the main animatronic kids love. Hence why they looked shocked and like they were about to pounce on and kill Ellington. He cleared his throat "Sorry about that. Should have been more careful," He said as Riker watched on highly amused by this "no hard feelings?" Ellington asked, looking at the kids who still looked like they were about to kill him.

"You hurt Freddy." a kid said.

"Whaaat? No I never!" Ellington turned to Freddy and gently punched him in the arm playfully "did I? You're not hurt. See? He's not hurt! I'd never hurt Freddy! He's my good friend! Right Freddy?" Ellington looked at Freddy who kept staring back at him.

"Yes. Good friends." The animatronic said in his happy and high voice.

"There we go see! Now... sorry for disturbing you all I'm just gonna..." Ellington snaked his way out of the small crowd of children and sat back down opposite Riker "I'm gonna hope they're hiring for serving food because I don't think I can handle doing whatever that job is that I basically just did."

"Supervising the kids and animatronics?"

Ellington nodded "Yeah, that."

"Excuse me," A man said, being stood at the end of their table "what are you doing?"

"Sitting." Ellington said, looking up and jumped when he saw the man. He became even more frightened when he saw the tag he wore said 'manager'.

"I meant with the kids and animatronic."

"Oh erm... I was going to find a worker but um... as per usual I wasn't watching where I was going and well I er... knocked into the animatronic—Freddy? That's my problem... I never watch what I'm doing..." Ellington said, slowly going into a mumble as the sentence finished.

"What worker?" The manager asked.

Riker waited for Ellington to say something but obviously he wasn't. He rolled his eyes "He was looking for you. Listen, I don't suppose you're hiring any jobs here over the summer for five people? It's just us two and our three friends are desperate for money."

The manager stayed silent for a little bit, thinking "How desperate for money are you?"

"I'd give my life to get some, that's how desperate."

The manager laughed softly, taking a seat next to Riker and saying:

"Then let me tell you about a job you two and your three friends can gladly have."

* * *

**Now, there is a reason why I'm doing the sequel the prequel (mainly bc FNAF 2 the game IS a prequel)... But I ain't gonna give anything away bc that means spoilers for something else ;)**

**ALSO: if you reviewed on the original Epilogue, then you'll have to review as a GUEST ACCOUNT bc it won't let you otherwise :D**

_**PLEASE REVIEW &amp; ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW! :D**_

**Thoughts on Ellington?**

**Thoughts on Riker?**

**Thoughts on the new restaurant?**

**Thoughts on the new animatronics?**

**Are you excited for the sequel now? ;) (it will also kind of give away how the animatronics ended up being the way they are unlike the first one I did)**


End file.
